Xtreme Force
by ThatIndieReviewer
Summary: Taking place one year after Apocalypse. One too many tragedies and a lack of faith from her team, Rogue moves on. Going off on her own adventure to the south, she comes across old faces and new allies. Meeting everyone from X-23 to Magneto to Gambit to Deadpool. Perhaps it's time for a new way of mutant peace, a more extreme way. A new FORCE! I don't own this show or characters
1. New Dawn

The explosion rocked the ship as it flew its course. The sleek, black as night, spy-ware military jet ploughed through the shockwaves of the detonation. It's occupants of super-powered young adults, initially shaken, braced themselves for a bumpy landing. Setting down, the ramp opened near the rear, allowing the members to flow out single-file. First was the Leader, Cyclops, followed by his lieutenants Jean Grey and Storm. The trio fanned out to survey the bomb damage. The other members: Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Cannonball and Ice-Man followed close by, awaiting orders that came briskly and loudly over the nearing sirens.

"We're too late, the FOH hit it before we were even ready" stated a horrified Kitty Pryde. "No, wait, I can still sense the minds in there, but they are fading." replied Jean.

"Storm, take Iceman and Cannonball and put out those fires. Watch yourselves!" shouted Scott, "Shadowcat, Crawler and I will look for survivors. Rogue stay with Jean and help with medical. All right team, let's move."

'That's the nahce way o' sayin, you can't help 'cause ya got no powers' thought Rogue, who caught Jean's disapproving look. 'Jeez, ah can't imagine what it must be lahke making all these decisions, let alone making these choices in the heat of the moment', wincing slightly at her own bad pun, she turned to follow Jean.

The apartment block, blown apart by hidden bombs and slowly being devoured by flames, was home to a majority mutant population and a minority mutant sympathising human population. The fires were soon dying thanks to a well placed storm cloud and many ice pillars. Masses of burnt or coughing mutants suddenly began bamfing out of nowhere with a smell of brimstone and carbon monoxide. The most wounded were treated immediately. "Rogue, pass me some gauze" asked Jean, steadily keeping her hand on the heavily bleeding knee of an unconscious mutant.

"Sur' thang Doc". Although still preppy and stressful as hell, since her escape to college, Jean began to be relatable and hell of a lot easier to talk to. Smiling, Jean took the bandages from Rogue, muttering under her breath, "Not a Doctor Yet". "Well yall're the closest we've got so..." replied a worried looking Southerner. She knew about as much about medicine as she did Genetic Mutation, enough to follow the Professors lectures and one on one conversations about control, but a lot more to go. 'But ah kno' fer a fact ya need some kinda bedside mannah'. Catching this stray thought Jean looked up from her work to Rogue, blushing. "Sorry. I guess I still have more to learn. It would be easier if groups like the FOH, the Purifiers, and the Brotherhood would stop attacking during my classes." Jean continued to make conversation to Rogue, who was busy delicately cleaning a wound before dressing it.

'Have you considered ever being a nurse Rogue, you certainly have enough skill and you do have the caring bedside nature down, heck maybe you could be a surgeon. You're not at all squeamish around blood at all' she sent telepathically to Rogue. "Ah dunno, maybe." In fact , that was one of Rogues biggest problems. Despite finishing high school, she was uncertain of just what she wanted to do in life. Anything, beit a mechanic, engineer, teacher to full time X-Man. To her, she was still too young to know everything.

Her seeming daze wasn't noticed due to the approaching heat, which they were too distracted to notice was falling onto them by too many cannonball holes. A stray piece of wood caught Jean on the side of the head, knocking her into unconsciousness.

Looking up Rogue saw the slowly falling, still burning roof, head her way. Her own words coming back to bite her in the butt, deciding between a new psyche headache or a 'chunk of wood lodged in her brain' headache, she reached over and absorbed Jean's powers. Pushing back the psyche until later, she pushed out with her mind and held the debris in place. 'TOO...DANG...HEAVY!' The debris continued to fall and without thinking, or rather thinking 'Ahm gonna die either way', she maintaining her telekinetic hold with her hand continuously splayed out in front of her she waited for the impact as she sent an urgent call to Kurt to save as many of the injured as possible. It neared closer and closer, her mind spinning and sending out distress signals left, right and centre. That's when she felt a migraine pick up, not like when a psyche broke out, but more like a memory fighting through her membrane to the forefront of her mind. It was hurting her, really hurting her, the pain like needles being driven into each space of grey matter in her brain, before suddenly bursting free and then...she felt...Confident. Powerful. Dangerous.

When the group finally got wind of the disturbance, they rushed down with Shadowcat carrying five people through phase, each one holding for dear life and Kurt bamfing down with his hands, feet, tail wrapped around whomever he could find. What they saw...changed everything. There sat Jean, with the fire victims huddled around her in fear and awe. Not of the roof top being held up, but rather a lone, two toned hair, black and green suit clad mutant who strained with all her might and held a piece of burning wood, masonry and concrete the size of a room above her head. "Storm, help Rogue out and keep support, Ice-Man, help them. Guys let's move." Using the power of hurricane winds and ice columns to support, Optic blasts and cannon blasts reduced the debris to rubble, while phasing and teleportation removed pedestrians.

After finishing, with an amazing lack of casualties, but a high amount of damage, the building was reduced to rubble. But still, Rogue stood there, like a statue staring into the orange glow of the evening sky, her hands held out in front of her. She seemed almost in a trance, no one dared to shake her out of it or approach her. But as soon as the thought occurred that maybe something should be done, "AAAAAARGHHHH" she fell to her knee's clutching her head screaming in pain. Hearing his sister in pain, Nightcrawler ported next to her, picking her up bridal style, and bamfed back to the Blackbird.

Later

"Cyclops what was that? There were no mutants present with enhanced strength or Telekinesis that powerful." Storm looked down concerned at her teammate and student, hoping well for her recovery. "I don't know Storm, I have never seen anyone that strong, only the Juggernaut could have done something like that-" "You don't think her psyches are causing more trouble do you" asked a more nervous Kitty who paced the length of the ship. Scott noted her fearful tone and that rather than sitting next to Rogue, she was trying to maintain her distance. "No Kitty, it's more like just one, but let's get home and see what the Professor has to say", he knew where kitty was coming from though, her psyche overload more than a year ago, then her mind-control by Mesmero to absorb multiple psyches and her fight with Apocalypse, who knew what was going on in her head. Too be honest, most people kept her at an arms distance since those events and for once, it wasn't her touch that was potentially dangerous.


	2. Everything is changing

Nearing the faux waterfall, the secret door parted to reveal the landing strip which leads to the military grade hanger, connected to the base of operations for the X-Men. Lowering the ramp, the team was met with a worried Professor Xavier and an equally worried Wolverine. To the two, someone important to them was down for the count. Although they have seen many skirmishes in the past, with many wounds and near death experiences, treating injured friends is never easy.

For Xavier, Jean was one of his first students to come to the institute, shortly after the arrival of Scott and Ororo. She embraced him like a father, likewise him to a daughter. She showed skill, kindness, love and intellect. To him, she was the template of mutant/human co-existence. Rogue he almost equally admired and more so respected. For her to put so much trust in one person after so much life has tormented her. Her ingenuity, persistence and bravery showed not just what Mutants were capable of, but humans too. He just couldn't bear to tell her what would no doubt destroy her.

For Wolverine, he never cared much for many people in his life. He is the best at what he does, but what he does isn't very nice. But somehow, these two had become almost sacred to him. It's nothing to do with the fact that they were women, far from it. They were fighters, strong and powerful, and family to him, to everyone at the mansion. Jean was the first one, other than Chuck or Ororo, to treat him like a man, not a weapon or animal. Rogue, she became like a daughter to him, almost his equal in the torture and betrayal he received over his life, with a horrifying mutation that many kept their distance from. Oh he noticed the others distancing themselves, even Chuck, he smelt of fear and sadness when around her, what could be so damaging that he couldn't even tell those closest to him. Only him, Ororo, Kurt and Jean, when she came to visit, would do their best to spend time around her. Fuck her mutation.

"Get them to the medical bay; we will do the best we can for them. Scott, Ororo, meet me in the war room to discuss the events and everyone else meet in my office in about one hour. That is all."

Seated in the med bay was Dr. Hank McCoy. Taking a page from some of the students, he completed his PhD online. Given the nature of his mutation, covered in blue hair and the size of panda with fangs and claws, he chose instead to pursue further studies in genetics and theoretical physics in a more safer environment. Although with the imprisonment of Apocalypse, the disappearance of Magneto, his acolytes, the brotherhood and Mystique, not to mention infrequent appearances from anti-mutant groups still in their early stages, not much was left to do around the manor, now school.

"My stars and graters, what happened here" exclaimed Beast as Rogue and Jean were wheeled in. "Just a concussion for Jean, no bleeding, but check her up, just in case" came from Bobby Drake who was busy hooking up Jean to the medical equipment. "We don't know what happened, but fer all we know, Rogue's powers could be actin' up again" came a quite shaky Sam Gurthie. This shocked Beast into action, moving to identify Jean's condition, he immediately asked for a rundown of all observed events.

Meanwhile

"I see. This indeed is quite disconcerting. Are you sure that it was Jean that Rogue absorbed and not one of the other mutants nearby?" asked a quite nervous Professor.

"Positive, she had no way of knowing what powers were at her disposal, even with Jean's telepathy, she could hardly juggle keeping the Building afloat and read the minds of the mutants to locate super-strength. In fact, we asked a few and none of them knew anyone with enhanced strength." replied a quite tired Scott. He respected the Professor, but seeing him this nervous and actually visibly pale at the information presented put him on edge.

'How much does she know, can she hear this conversation right now as we speak.' "What do you recommend Scott?" for once the Professor was at a loss for ideas.

"I say we make sure she fully recovers...then remove her from active roster-" He was interrupted by a shocked Storm "And have her do what, she is not dangerous, and it was a momentary relapse into her mind as she was about to crushed"

"I'm sorry Ororo, but I agree with Scott. Temporarily, mind you, until we can determine the full extent of these new powers. I will examine her mind later, but for now, let them rest" Xavier finished by wheeling away to the lift to begin the meeting.

"Sorry Storm, I know you don't like it, and nothing is meant by it, but until we determine what's wrong, she's a liability" a sheepish Scott looked at Storm and was not surprised to find a disapproving look upon her face. "Really 'Cyclops', you think I am disappointed that you made an informed decision to protect your team. No, it is that you cannot trust Rogue. Thanks to her best attempts, this has been the only incident in almost a year that has been for any cause of alarm." With that she turned and walked to the Professors office, taking deep breathes to calm her and maintain serenity with the local nature. She was too distracted with her exercises to notice a certain clawed mutant standing by the wall, listening to everything they had to say. With an annoyed growl, he made his way to the Prof's office, sparing one more concerned look at his protégé when passing the Med Bay.

Meeting in the Grand office of Professor Xavier was the entire teaching staff and the fully qualified members of the X-Men. The office was painted a soothing cream, with deep red curtains that framed the large windows which gave a sprawling view of the grounds of the institute. The fine decor of the office gave a professional, yet comforting feeling to those who entered. Seated behind the rich mahogany desk was Xavier, his brow furrowed and his head resting on his steepled fingers. Glancing at his awaiting students, he signed knowing where the meeting would eventually bring them.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. There will be some new additions to the team, on probationary status, but as you all either live or work here, I turn too you for your opinions. But before we do, I must insist you all maintain our principles at heart, that all those enter our door and believe in the equality of mutants and humans are deserving of a second chance" his speech came to an end when the doors swung open and in floated a grey haired, older man, followed swiftly by a tall, densely muscled and dark haired man. Were it not for the glowing eyes and the shift of every metallic object in the room, introductions would have been necessary.

Abruptly a pang of pain erupted through the skulls of everyone in the room. Charles could feel their pain and he knew of the source. But hank assured him that jean was unconscious for the time being. 'So that could only mean...oh dear Lord!'.


	3. Old(er) faces

Earlier

She lay stiff as a board, the bed covers coming just up to her chest, and at least at this moment comfort was the least of her worries. Cracking her eyes open, the room seemed to be in a haze coming from her deep sleep. She could just make out the sound of the heartbeat monitor, the curtains drawn around her and the...oh so pungent smell of bleach and disinfectant, with a slight hint of spice and cigar. 'Awh hell, the goddamn med bay, why is it I can never get through a mission without as much as a scratch?' Rising steadily, she supported her weight on her arms and glanced around the room, taking in her bearings. "Heck, ah'v been in this room so many tahms, no wondah ah know it like the back of mah hand" she mused to herself, only to be interrupted by a low chuckle. Swivelling her head to the side, she looked into the ruby eyes of the devil himself. "Bonjour Cherie, you lookin' well as always" the cocky swamp rat drolled in his usual low, smooth voice. He looked as good as he always did, perhaps even better, if that was possible. His usual short hair now grown out into long auburn locks that covered his eyes, instead of his goatee was a patch of stubble. The classic trench coat lay over sleeping body, keeping the heat trapped whilst enshrouded by comforting smells which she inhaled deeply.

"I knew you'd hate the usual aroma, so I thought some change could do ya". She was speechless to say the least, how in the world did the Swamp Rat get into the Med Bay...and why? "What'cha doin here Cajun?" channelling her inner Logan as she let out a low growl. He seemed momentarily taken aback by her aggression, but recovered just as quickly, standing up and leaning over her. By now she was able to take in his full physique, his lean body, covered in muscles in a black shirt that left little to the imagination. Topping it off (or bottoming it off, rather) was the dark navy jeans and on his hands were gloves.

"Ya nervous bout this ol' Cajuns presence or do just not want him to be here? I know I just wanted to see ya cherie" Eyeing him speculatively, she considered what he said and his motivation behind being here. "Flatterin' of you ta say Gambit, but tell me the truth, are ya on a mission from Magneto, because ah swear..." she trailed noting the hurt look in his eyes and the worry for her wellbeing.

"Ah heard you were hurt Rogue, just wanted to see if you were alright." Turning from her to leave, he was surprised to feel her hand grasp his shoulder. She looked up at him with gratefulness and apologized to him. "just, no one was here for meh when ah woke up" she whispered. He sat back down, placed his fingers beneath her chin and turned her head to face him. Smiling a genuine smile, "Ahm here. Nothin changing that".

"To tell the truth, ahm here ta join ya, the X-Men. So ah guess we'll be seein' more a each other" She merely rolled her eyes in mock annoyance "An here ah thought I would be getting some peace n' quiet". With mock hurt he placed both hands over his chest, "Ya wound moi chere, don' ya trust moi"

As soon as those words left his mouth the memories of the fire came flashing back, the building falling, Jean knocked out and her using Jeans power to hold the building u-, in a flash of pain a shockwave of psychic energy swept over the mansion, scanning the minds of everyone. She felt the initial pain of everyone at a sudden probe entering their mind, followed by the surface, then subsurface, then subconscious thoughts present. She felt Remy's affection and worry roll around and off him. She saw Logan's concern and anger in turmoil. She witnessed the rage and serenity in constant battle in Magneto's mind. She felt the distrust and fear of Scott, Kitty, Sam, Bobby, Kurt, Professor and the new Mutants...of her. Of her. 'OF ME!'. Collapsing, she caught the final glimpse of the rage in the mind of every mutant in the household; she just informed them that Magneto will join them. How is it possible to feel this much anger?

Later

The doors slid open to allow Xavier, Beast, Cyclops and Logan enter, followed swiftly by Magneto. As Cyclops ran to check on Jean, he cast a wary glance at Magneto. 'What is the Professor thinking letting him in here', he was distracted from his thoughts Beast ran some standard tests on Jean, while Xavier performed a psychic scan of Rogue. Wolverine took up his defensive post at the foot of Rogue's bed, not that it would do much to prevent the Master of Magnetism from any assault. 'I don't trust the bucket head any more than I can kick him, but Chuck has his reasons, what they are is anyone's guess'.

Magneto merely hung around in the background. There was no determinable expression on his face as he stood there, boring a hole into Rogues head. Had Xavier bothered to perform a psychic scan at this moment, he would have seen the wheels turning in his head. But as for now, the Professor saw to his student.


	4. Mindscape

Inside Rogue's mind

Although initially flattered to see her mental state improved and her psychic plane in the form of sweeping fields and the beautiful countryside of Mississippi, he drew his focus back to the task at hand. "I apologize Rogue" the Professor addressed whatever representation Rogue had chosen for her mind, "indeed I should have approached this problem as soon as I was able, not leaving you here in pain". The first step to navigating a mind uninvited, make sure you are accepted as a friend and not evicted like a virus.

Approaching the epicentre of her mind, he was met with the site of the institute. It was still reassuring to know that her loyalties and trust still lie with them enough so to base her mind palace of their home. The mind palace was somewhere you knew, somewhere you trusted and someplace comforting for when their way was lost. Seeing the rolling countryside of the south, he became aware of just how homesick Rogue really was. 'To see your home only in your mind, I will be sure to let her know that she is free to visit her whenever she felt ready'

Progressing towards the house, he entered the grand doors after retina scan surprisingly enough allowed him through. 'I am glad to see her engineering skills have translated to mental defences'. Careful not to thread too deeply into the mind, everything a metaphor for her mental state, he took note of his surroundings. And what a sight it was that greeted him. Instead of the finely furnished interior or any sleek new decor that he had seen her design, the walls were peeling, the drapes in tatters, dirt hid in the dark corners of the room and the chandelier hanging on by a thread. As he said...metaphors.

Disturbed, yet emboldened by his discovery, he moved on, approaching the lower levels to reach Cerebra. The corridors on the way down were not much better, loose wires hung from the ceiling, sparking and swaying threateningly. Panels rusted and screws strewn about the floor, as though the corridor were slowly being dismantled. Pushing on further, he made his way to the Cerebra doors. Pushing them aside with minimal ease, but carefully, he made his way to the interface, knelt down and placed it on his head. Within each of his student's minds, a mini Cerebra had been built, allowing him access to their memories, powers and higher brain functions. With access allocated to only Charles and the student in question, the fact the doors opened so easily worried him even more. Protection against telepaths was the first line of defence that he could directly assist with.

Concentrating on the events, he failed to notice a silhouetted figure standing at the door watching him carefully. He opened his eyes and stood in Rogue's place, reliving the events as she felt, saw and heard.

_'The building was falling, I only have seconds. Jean! She's unconscious, perhaps if I use her abilities for the time being. I'm sure saving her life constitutes as an emergency. Placing her fingers on her forehead and tracing across to brush a strand of hair out of her eye. Facing the falling debris, she raised her arms and splayed her hands out. She felt the atoms, the electronic bonds, the sub atomic textures. It felt glorious. It felt Powerful. It felt Dangerous. _

_The weight increased with every atom the telekinesis captured, each one taxing her minds tenacity until she realised...the task is impossible. With her last ounce of determination she kept her stance, closed her eyes and braced for impact. It never came. What was instead of pain felt in her hands, arms and legs, was a shattering migraine. What was instead felt was the accumulated weight of two kilogram's of Pillows. Opening her eyes was the top half of the building that was once falling, braced in mid-air by her own two hands._

Looking back to the migraine he embraced the pain and observed the results. Before he could however, a hand was laid upon his shoulder, firm, yet gentle. Removing the headgear, he stood and turned to face this acquaintance. Her hair was blond and flowing to past her shoulders, she stood tall and strong, her physique of an Olympic level state of perfection. His shock suddenly hit him as he saw the uniform she wore. A black swimsuit like piece, a bolt of lightning streaked down the middle. Black boots that came to her thighs and black gloves that came to her elbows. The final feature being the black domino mask that framed her pale blue eyes. She looked at him almost confused and lost, as though a stranger in this place, her knuckles look bloodied, her uniform scuffed and scratched. She had been trying to fight her way out!

"Where am I? Who are you and what happened on March eighth, 2001?" she listed off. 'Former military no doubt, but also no doubt she looks like...but it couldn't be?' Xavier was brought out of his thoughts by the questioning and impatient look on the woman's face. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier; right now we are in the mind of one of my Students. Is your name Carol Danvers by any chance?"

She looked quite taken aback by this question, but saw he was no threat. "Yes. Carol Danvers, also known as Ms Marvel. I know all about you Professor and no doubt you know about me."

"Yes, you went missing a few years back. From that day now that you mention it! SHIELD came to me for assistance, to use Cerebra to locate you. Unfortunately, it was only used to track genetic mutation and not scientific or biochemical mutation." 'How was it possible that Rogue would have absorbed Ms Danvers and why would she still be remaining after I had removed all psyches and memories of those psyches?' "Do you remember what happened before you found yourself here?"

She became noticeably grim being asked that, no doubt a painful memory on both their parts, Ms Danvers and Rogue's. "Routine inspection of the base, then I receive an update of a break-in on the east quadrant. As soon as I got near, the hanger doors were blown open and a jet was flying out. The Lockheed U-2, one of the finest spy planes on site. I dispatched the usual grunts, they were clad in black, thought it was Hydra. As soon..." she trailed off, looking more and more confuse, as though grasping at memory as if it were made of smoke. Offering to peruse the memory, Xavier entered the psyches thought patterns and saw it happen.

_Flying as fast she could, she caught the tail with all her might. Pulling back to base, the jet split in two, allowing the occupants to escape. An older man, followed by a younger woman, both of them clad in black. Picking up speed, she chased them to the hanger, where the man turned around and whipped out a rifle strapped to his back. He took aim and shot at her throat. Although invulnerability was integrated to her DNA, the pain was there. But it was more than that, gas was surrounding her, clouding her senses. Hurtling at the man like a bullet, the young woman leaped up and, whipping her gloves off, she grabbed her face and bare arm. From there she began shooting all over the room trying to shake her off. She even slammed her against the walls and ceiling, each impact doing less damage as she felt her strength leave her. Soon enough, everything went black_

Recoiling from what he saw, Xavier backed away from Danvers and supported himself on the consol. Reading a mid within a mind is seldom done and difficult to perform. He was pulled from his trance as he saw Rogue standing at the frame of the entrance to Cerebra. She and Carol looked at each other intently, examining each other while taking a step closer to one another. Within a hairs breadth of each other's faces, they continued to stare, until both clutched their heads, falling to the ground on their knees and sweating profusely. Ms Marvel fell to the side, off the walkway and into the dark chasm of cages beneath Cerebra. 'I remember this, the reason for a mental Cerebra in the first place. Control of the psyches that Rogue has absorbed, each one contained and controlled from Cerebra'.

With a start, the Professor was startled back into reality. The others were looking on with concern for their friend and mentor. With a heavy heart, he began to relay what was seen in Rogue's mind. Only now, looking into Erik's eyes did he see a slight gleam, not of the power hungry megalomaniac he became over the years, but of the concern a child would show to a parent when telling them he has done something wrong.


	5. The Choice

"Alright Professor, what is Magneto doing here" a highly irate Cyclops looked to his mentor with the expectation that he knew of all the problems in this world. He truly did look upon Xavier as his father. But at this moment he was sceptical as hell.

"As I have said before, we offer a second chance to those who seek it. As Erik and two of the former acolytes seek redemption, surely we are not too presumptuous as to dissuade them before hearing what they have to say." Although adamant in his goals and dreams of Mutant-Human prosperity, Xavier couldn't shake the feeling of unease and suspicion he felt to Erik. Steeled through life experiences to hate Homo-sapiens and see himself fit to rule as leader of Homo-Superior, what would he gain by coming here.

"If I may speak for myself, Summers, or would you rather disregard your brothers to the streets." Magneto eyed the members of the room warily. Not only had the instructors, X-Men and teachers returned, but they were joined by the new Mutants and other new recruits, totalling to twenty-five Students he had not too long ago tormented and no doubt the new recruits had been informed of his past. "I am here for my own reasons. One is my pursuit of calm and control, whether it has been the demons of my past or the fear for my future, I know I am running out of options and I turn to you for help."

"As for you Mister Rasputin, how can we help you?" After all this time, many were curious too what Magnetos hold on the young Russian was, it was a fact that troubled Xavier since Logan had informed him of Piotr's defeatist attitude in battle. Magneto eyed him closely, not willing to show his concern that the Colossus would paint a very negative light of him. "Vhen I had joined with Magneto, he promise me care for my Family, resources zhat ve could not afford. After his disappearance...it turned out zhey had been captured by the Russian Government. His return vas marked by their freedom. Zhey have since gone into hiding, as have I, vich is why I am here now."

"Extortion Magneto, somehow I wouldn't expect any less." The angered tone Cyclops possessed, only matched the sympathy he felt for Colossus plight.

"Scott, please. I realise this may come as a shock to most of you, but I have taught you to look past mistakes and transgressions, if you do not realize that now then I have truly failed you." This wasn't going nearly as well as he had planned. The rage radiating off his students and the betrayal they felt towards him only made him suffer the time slowly. His spirit plummeted when he realized that all attention turned to the final figure in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile

A black envelope passed through the post box of the Manor. Finely trimmed, it contained the news that would shatter the hearts of loved ones and emotionally break those who remembered the times spent and lost.

Storm had moved from the office to get some air, the tension becoming too much for the weather Goddess. Exiting the premise and levitating to the air to receive the freedom of the sky, she caught the shape of a retreating mail van into the distance. Swooping down to collect whatever bills, fee's or threats had been sent today, she was alarmed to see the black envelope. Although many students had family, many had been disowned or forgotten out of shame or their minds erased for protection from mutant haters.

Turning it over, her heart stopped momentarily. On the address was listed the name "Ms Darkholme". 'Only one woman went by that name in her memory and if it was sent here, then that could only mean that this letter was meant for...oh dear child'.

Xavier's office

"You see, mon ami's, I have been 'excommunicated' from my family and never to return" a very solemn looking Remy informed them.

"So you have been disowned?"

"Non, mon famille loves moi, but my reasons for being removed...Ah don't fee' comfortable sayin it right now." The Professor looked at him sympathetically, relating his need for discretion to his other reclusive southerner. However...

"What about Apocalypse LeBeau-" exclaimed Scott.

"Or you kidnapping Rogue-" cut in Kitty.

"Or the fact that you're a trained thief and member of a crime family" concluded Amara.

"All valid reasons for why he is allowed this second chance" explained the Professor. 'But non-the-less valid points why you all have your difficulty trusting him' he concluded regrettably. Jean, whom had recovered from her injury and joined them for the meeting, picked up on this stray thought. She sent a telepathic reassurance to the Professor who, although warmed by her gesture, his unease was still constant. This was a stressful time with media, anti-mutant groups and the public looking for more and more reasons to hate mutants. And introducing a former mutant supremacist and a world renowned thief to a vigilante group of mutants, in this day and age, image had sadly become everything.

"It should be put to a vote" came from a mature, yet undeniably still youthful Jamie Maddox. Since coming to the institute, he had become like most of the new mutants a beacon of hope and innocence that every adult sought to preserve. Although young, his mind was in the right place. "Indeed it should, Jamie, therefore I implore you all to accept the state of the world we are in and yet look to beyond that. But first let us wait for Ro-"

"There is no time like the present Professor" interrupted a very edgy Berzerker.

"For Magneto, raise your hands" A small band of hands were sent up, some more slowly than others. No dirty looks were thrown around with the Professors cautious eyes scanning the room.

"For Gambit, raise your hands" Much like Magneto, few hands were present, but a majority belonged to the female population. Gambit could only smirk at that.

"For Colossus, raise your hands" A unanimous vote for Piotr signified his residence at the Institute. What confused many the most however was that Wolverine raised his hand for the final two.

"I will admit I am disappointed that this decision has occurred, but I will respect the choices you have made. You may now leave. And Erik, Remy and Scott could you remain for a moment." With that, the students silently trudged out, no illusion existing that the Professor will discuss this later with them all.

"Erik, I wish to apologize that the decision has come to this, but I do not wish to cause animosity within the team by me overriding their decision."

"Charles I have no doubts existing, either before or after, that this would indeed be a fool's errand. I am only too pleased that I had managed to garner some support from within the X-Men"

His sentence was marked with the arrival of Rogue. If any concept that she was indeed injured from earlier, no evidence showed as she made her way forward to the desk, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Magneto.

Turning to speak to Gambit, Rogue was suddenly doubling over in pain again. But Xavier saw the flicker of recognition in Magneto's eyes. "Magnus! Do you know about this?"

The question caught him off guard initially, but recovered quickly. No reason was left for him to hide the facts anymore, 'if Charles had navigated her mind as well as I thought, he would have found the memory'. Sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Xavier's desk, Cyclops, Xavier and Remy eyed him curiously. He held all the answers and with the Professor giving his word to respect his friends' privacy, he would not be touched. But Gambit shuffled the cards in his pocket cautiously after helping Rogue to a chair, waving him off with irritation.

"When I met Rogue for the first time, it was not on Asteroid M. It was in her sixth of the eight months she was a member of the Brotherhood."

"Wait, ah thought I was with the Brotherhood for only four mon'. Where'd the otha three come from" exclaimed a more confused and nervous Rogue, the pain in her head growing stronger.

"The correct question that should be asked dear Rogue, is where did the other months 'go'". With that he merely craned his neck to the right casting a sidelong glance at Xavier.


	6. The results of the test are

"When I met Rogue for the first time, Mystique had taken you to see me. You were in hysterics, on the verge of madness. She wanted me to help you."

"Ah kno' mah own head Magnus, these words have no meaning to me." She was furious now, her mind spinning with questions she desperately needed the answer to. 'Why was Magneto here, along with Gambit, had he come to join just like Remy?...Remy! His name is Gambit, get tha facts clear girl!'

Heaving a laboured breath, he turned to face the entire room. "Rogue had joined the Brotherhood the day immediately after her powers manifested; she was trained explicitly by Mystique and was in many ways her lieutenant." Gauging his audience as having captured their attention, he continued.

"She was involved in many tasks of espionage and attacks. Her mutation allowed for easy access to secrets and memories." She snorted in disgust of his opinions, but kept her gaze steadily locked on him. 'Much courage to look into the eyes of the enemy' he pondered. "One mission in particular became her last, until control could be assumed. Rogue, how much do you remember of the memories unlocked by Charles?"

Breathing deeply, all eyes turned to Rogue, whose brow was furrowed in frustration. "Ah remember me and a man, we were sneakin' aroun' some base, an air base ah think. We had knowck out a few guys and my head was swimmin' with all the new persona's. When we got to a jet, we were ambushed by a whole buncha soldiers. The others dealt with them and ah sneaked onto the jet. Ah don' remembah much aftah that." She concluded with a heavy sigh.

Cyclops spoke up finally, "What happened after Magneto?"

"She was attacked by Carol Danvers, an officer for the air force, she was...genetically altered. Her abilities were beyond normal humans. When she came after you, I don't what happened. All I knew was that she was comatose and so were you."

"If I might, I would like to try something a bit more unconventional" with that, Xavier placed his hand on the side of his head and then placed the other hand on Rogues. The room was enveloped in a bright, white mist and then a bright blinding light enveloped all of them.

The Astral Plane

Everyone stood enveloped in the mist, glancing warily around. Seats then formed from the mist as the Professor appeared and invited all to sit down. When none would, the chairs disappeared. Turning to the blank expanse, he furrowed his brow and cast his hands outwards, conducting the clouds into shapes and forms. These formed figures and buildings, which Rogue immediately recognized as the Air base.

"_Keep moving, they're right behind us" a masculine voice came through. His facade broke as in his place a blue skinned, red haired woman now stood. Turning to look at Rogue, she smiled, genuinely smiled, like a proud parent to a child who has done well in school. "They will come for us, but we can get away, use the memories you absorbed and you will be able to pilot this plane. I have faith in you, my daughter"._

_Turning to face the flight consol, she strapped in and focused on the psyches recently absorbed and pushed back. Taking hold of the joystick, she glanced out of the cockpit to give one more triumphant smirk to her mentor. Accelerating once Mystique was out of the way, she ascended into the sky, feeling the thrill of the approaching nightly abyss._

_But before she could, the jet came to a jarring halt. Her head smacked against the panel, destroying some of the dials. Tuning back, her eyes met blue as she saw the floating figure of Ms Marvel. _The ghostly images formed before their eyes. Neither Rogue nor Remy could believe what they saw, a part hidden from her life, she no doubt would never have remembered.

_Ripping open the cockpit roof, she removed Rogue from the seat and held her before her. "Put meh down yah yahoo" 'Oh great, a kid, and a southern one at that' "Listen I don't want to hurt you, just go quietly and we can sort the rest out." Not giving her time to finish, Rogue ripped off her gloves and clasped the side of her face. Initially unfazed, her eyes widened as she grew weaker and threw her to the ground harder than she meant to. Leaving an indent, Rogue got up and jumped up off her feet like a torpedo, slamming her in the chest. Momentarily, Rogue grabbed Marvel by her arms and swung her to the ground. Hearing the extent of the fighting in the hanger, Rogue took off to help her friends and mentor._

'I remember this, the power, the confidence, the potential to do anything' the realisation slowly dawned on her and she hid her eyes from the upcoming scene, not wanting to see what came next.

_Hurtling towards Mystique, Rogue quickly batted the attacking soldier away before moving on to help the others. It was short work as she bounded off the walls and ceiling, getting a hand of Marvels ability shortly, finally ricocheting around the wall like a pin ball. The mist shifted to her point of view as she moved normally, while all else travelled slowly. She targeted each man, slamming into each one, not enough to cause death, but definitely internal injury. Coming to a stop, she found herself facing Ms Marvel. Both looked at each other, taking a defensive stance for mere moments. When neither moved, each lowered their guard. That was until a harpoon shot through her shoulder._

_The Harpoon had moved fast, incredibly powerful, it had managed to pierce Rogue's and Ms Marvels skin, bone and armoured clothes. Adamantium surely! But they were pinned to one another, the power of the spear pushing her towards Marvel before it was embedded in her shoulder too and finally implanting in the wall behind her. With exposed skin touching, it was all Rogue could do to stop the absorption. Carol was falling weak, tired from her battering and blood loss. Before collapsing from the strain, she looked into the tear filled eyes of Rogue and heard one final utterance, "Ahm sorry, ahm so sorry." _

_Pulling off Ms Marvel, her strength now in Rogue, she pulled the harpoon from both their shoulders. Turning, she saw Mystique, in her male persona from before, holding the gun. Hoping to give her a piece of her mind she marched forward, but gave way to the pain and torment in her mind as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sparing one sidelong glance to the fearful look on her mother's face, her world, like the plain, turned black._

Returning to normal, the members within the room collapsed from exhaustion and anger. On Xavier, Scott and Remy for the act that Rogue was forced to go through by Magneto's orders and Magneto for the intrusion into his mind. But Rogue was most of all...pissed off!

"You Monster, ya Bastard, ya SON OF A BITCH! Ah killed someone, ah pulled the lahfe from her eyes and spit in her face by forgettin' her. You made me worse than a killer. And you Xavier-oh it's ALL COMIN' BACK NOW! Why in the hell would you do this to meh, make meh forget it ever happended lahke a broken plate swept 'neath the carpet." she descended into hysterics so much, she never noticed the look everyone was giving her. Looking down, she saw herself floating off the ground with the armrest of the sofa held firmly in her hand having been crudely torn out of place. 'What's happenin' to meh'.

"Rogue, please, we hid this from you for your own safety. Danvers mind was tearing yours apart. Had we left it any longer, you would have been lost. All memories of this event were erased from the minds of the observers and witnesses. This way, you would never be reminded and be thrown into the abyss we pulled you from." Xavier tried to justify his actions, but he knew in his heart that this was merely a fool's war and he was digging his own grave.

"What about Danvers, where is Carol?"

"Intensive care, her body is maintained to this day, trapped in a probably permanent catatonic state. I couldn't return her mind to her body; the process was and still is much too complicated and it seems that her mutated genes were abnormal to even you; it struggled to process the abilities they had matured and your DNA has now become fully saturated by these abilities." His voice was steady and calm, hoping to instil those emotions within her state of mind.

"So she's like that cause o' me. And ah get to reap the full benefit of her misfortunes." The bitterness and self deprecation in her voice made even Magneto and Remy despondent. She had finally come to her senses and drifted back to the ground, where she swayed for moentarily, adjusting to the news presented to her.

"Rogue you were not in control of the situation, it was against even your power to avoid it, the absorption had took its toll on both of you, you rejecting the powers and unnatural life force and her losing her strength as time wore on"

'Mah Gawd, would the bad news ever stop coming at meh' no sooner as she thought those words, Ororo entered with the black envelope. She was mildly shocked at the certain level of destruction within the office, immediately turning to face Magneto, her eyes white in focused rage. "Do you feel bitter Magneto that we have rejected you so you attack us".

"Ororo, wait it wasn't him, it was-" but before Xavier could finish, Scott spoke up.

"Storm, it's just some minor power fluctuations, we have it controlled." As Ororo moved to respond, the conversation was again interrupted by Rogue. "Wait, yah mean Magneto and Gambit were not allowed join. Ah thought we gave second chances, everyone has done something wrong in their life and let live here, why is this any different?"

Scott in kind replied. "This is complicated, they can't join because they are too dangerous" worked up to frustration, it immediately disappeared as he realized what he just said. "No, wait, Rogue, I mean..."

"Save it Summers, ah read yahre thoughts, ah know how yall feel. I'm just glad we can stop beating around the bush" with that she turned and left the office, leaving a very confused Gambit and Storm behind. But the rest of the occupants knew what she meant, it didn't take a telepath to see what she meant.


	7. The results of the test are negative

The results are negative and positive

She made her way to her private bedroom and sat down on her bed. 'Ah guess ah shoulda known they felt like this if I got mah own room. Protection of the the otha's from meh'. She was shaken from her thoughts when a knock came from the door. Standing up to open the door, a sombre looking Strom stood before her holding a card in her hands. It was black and bore the name she hoped never to hear or see again.

"Rogue, I know it has been hard these last few days, but this came for you in the mail. If you ish to open it now or later, just know we are all here for you no matter what. I just thought it best not to keep this from you." Without another word, she turned to leave her to her own devices. She admired storm for her control, if not for her ability to make you feel welcomed no matter who you were.

'Ah can only hope she at least gave Remy and Magneto a warm welcome, cause that's they were ever gonna get. It's not fair. Why should ah be allowed to stay and not them. Sure they have done something horrible in their life, but who hasn't. Ah bet they are only keepin meh here cause they think they got meh undah their thumb. Well, scuse meh but not this southern belle.'

Tossing the facts back and forth in her mind, she had sudden urge to destroy, to kick and smash and crush. Nearing the closest thing to her she brought her hand down on her bed like a hammer, splitting it in two and sending splinters flying everywhere. Backing up, she looked back on everything that happened. 'They're 'fraid o' meh, they lied to meh, they don't even welcome those in need any more. Heck, ah still haven't been thanked for savin' Jeans or all the other mutants lives.'

Glancing at the card in her hand brought her back to reality. She knew these cards, but what scared her wasn't that someone was lost from her life; it's that she never even knew there was someone to lose. Opening it slowly, she pulled the card from its black sheath and held it out in front of her.

That did it. Whatever emotions she held back, the hurt of betrayal, the fear of losing control again, the anger of mistrust, they all now came flooding out. The tears cascaded out as she held herself in her own embrace, never anyone else's. Her shoulders violently rocked as what was left of her restraint to never let her fragility show, to never let them hear her weakness, gave way to a violent sob as she screamed in anguish and loss.

She looked up only to be staring into the eyes of the one man she never hoped to see her like this. His ruby eyes glowed menacingly, yet beautifully behind the shades he had on. He opened the French door to her balcony and stepped through. "The last thing ah need is your pity or your jokes swamp rat, GET OUT!" her protests were silenced as he swept her up into his arms and held her close to his chest. He cradled her with his coat draped around them, warming her, soothing her, comforting her. "Ah know...Exactly how ya feel Rogue. The pain ah see, in ya belle emerald eyes, it is just like the horrible rubies that sobbed at the loss of his own brother."

They remained huddled, as Rogue laid her head into his chest, she heard Remy's heartbeat. Steady, calm, everything she needs to be right now. She thinks back to her past with him. Although short, it is by no means unmemorable. She remembers the midnight roof meets, the walk in the park at dawn, their 'trip' to Louisiana and the moment they first laid eyes on each other. She was so transfixed by his...

"Ah...love ya're eyes Rems, they are beautiful. Don'tcha...tell me...any different" her remark came out in coughs and sniffles as she fought to regain her composure in front of the bayou boy. He looked down at her with grateful and comforting eyes, and kissed her on her hair. The action shocked Rogue, but she welcomed it non-the-less. "Been down the same roads chere, I am here for ya"

With that said she got up, brushed herself down, placed her gloved hand on his cheek and gave a small kiss. Although the gesture may seem bizarre and unnecessary to other couples, they were not like most couples...the main reason being they were not essentially a couple.

It would take time for her to heal and she would mourn in her own way, Gambit left her to her own choices and stole away into the night, leaving a very special gift on her bed.

Making her way to the basement levels, Rogue got to work right away. Usually most would feel so emotionally drained and want to curl up in their bed so as to block out the cruel world they wish they never knew existed. But Rogue wasn't like most, she wouldn't give depression the satisfaction of sitting at its table, she put her skills to use were they were necessary. Danger room mechanics had been suffering the past few weeks and with limited access to Forge and Beast splitting his time with teaching, research and medical practice; it fell to Rogue to use her education and fill in the gaps. She enjoyed her work, getting involved, messy and showing her efforts with burns and oil stains. She enjoyed it when Logan thought her to fix up her own bike, when beast taught her the inner workings of the Blackbird and when Forge gave her understanding of more advanced mechanics and engineering. True a few absorptions had gone down, but there were no complaints from either party.

While unscrewing another panel, the migraines struck again. In her impatience for the bolts being removed and the spasms that accompanied her headache, she had ripped the panel out of it's hinges. Of course someone was there to notice it.

"Stripes, you OK? Heard you from downstairs and I saw the note you carried." While by no means the definition of a father, it came to everyone's mind how strange, yet reassuring, it was for the Wolverine to pretty much 'father' every younger female member and student at the institute.

"Ahm fahne Logan, really ahm..." 'Why ahm ah doin' this ta maself. He saw the note, he heard me and now he's here with me in the middle of the night'. "...ahm not OK, ahm...not...ok." with a heavy sigh she let out her troubles. Logan is by no means a hugging man and this time was no exception, but he stood there, front and centre, open to her troubles. "Come on darlin' I think ya got everything and nothing to do tonight." With those quiet words, he turned and led her out the room, directing her to the upstairs for another of their bi-weekly beer night.

Meanwhile

Salt Lake City, Utah, 0h00.

The ally's were narrow and winding, they wouldn't find her here. Calmly stepping out into the moonlight, her features were illuminated in the shine. Her tanned skin had grown paler in her time going underground and hiding. Her formerly dark brown hair, once cut down to the scalp to hide her identity, had returned with a vengeance thanks to her healing factor, but now as dark as her sins. Calculating and cold blue eyes swept her location. 'Two civilians, no doubt bums or destitute of society'. Slinking back into the shadows, her toned arms and legs from years of enforced practice and torture allowed her scale the walls in no time. On reaching the top, she ran to the roof access door and kicked it open with metal reinforce heel kick. Running down the stairwell, she made her way to the main hallway. The building's exterior may have been old, but its interior was well maintained. By no means furnished, she was at least thankful it wasn't so clichéd as to be decorated with any fine decor; it no less peeved her that it was still cliché enough to put the state of the art labs in a dilapidated old building.

Sneaking down the corridor, she made her way to the main office. Already having broken in, what was another door to add to the destruction? With that she kicked the door in and set about her investigations. Ripping open the filing cabinet, she sniffed the files separately until one caught her attention. Anaesthetic, disinfectant and blood. Carefully slipping it out, she laid it on the desk and scanned the pages for dates, locations, numbers and names. Getting through the file of pictures, test results and operation documentation, which unnaturally turned her stomach, she spotted a certain unchecked drawer.

_SNIIIIIIKT_

Stabbing through the lock, she whipped open the drawer to see the private journal in enough time for three guards to come storming through. Grabbing the journal and the file, she made short work of the window and leapt out into the darkness. The guards remained as flabbergasted as the good doctor walked calmly in. "Remove the files for transport, transport all major equipment to the trucks and incinerate the rest" His deep, chilling voice broke them out of their trance as they ran to do their duty. Sparing one more glance at his soon to be next test subjects, he turned towards his desk.

'A pity, I actually liked this desk'. He raised his hands, the desk along with it and slammed it all down into a crumpled mess.

Yes, yes I know...'when is the X-Force coming?', soon enough, I can tell you that. Might be awhile, but I just want to develop the story. She needs to travel for another four to five chapters and I am sure a select few that she meets will peak your interests. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, they really do keep me going.


	8. Gone Rogue

Gone Rogue

Escorting her to her room, two beers in hand, the Wolverine saw to it that answers were given. "Alright Stripes, what happened down there?" It was less of an accusation and more of an attempt to understand her, to get to know her. All the more reason he should have left her more time to be sober.

"Ah think ahm gettin' a hand of these powers, super-strength now, flight earlier, durability later and maybe a healing factor. It's...kinda scary, ah can crush steel in my hand, walk through the air like it was solid ground and be showered with bricks and it feels only like...rain on my head". While saying this, she turned to note the gentle drizzle that had begun outside, the moonlight cascading upon her pale, sharp features.

But there was something she wasn't saying and Logan picked it up immediately. "Ya need to work on your poker face Stripes" His smirk dropped after he saw the tears stinging her eyes yet again. "Ah saw their mahnds Logan, their feelings, and their fear. But I don't think I could ever forget what I saw in Magneto's head. He was hurt and...almost sad that we turned him away. I just think what if Ms Marvel had come and I was still with the Brotherhood, I could only turn to Xavier, but the others would've turned me away like they did Remy and Magneto."

He knew what she was getting at; after all, he only managed to come here out of desperation and his friendship with Xavier. The others were too young to object and Ororo always supported those in need, she said it was balance, that even if they were evil and no room in their heart left, they owe it to themselves to help their fellow man and woman.

"Aunt Irene is dead Logan" Those words were spoken with such gentleness and barely above a whisper, that were it not for his mutation...but it suddenly dawned what she had said. The closest thing she had to family had just passed away and she wasn't there for her. Her mind was made up and it was no going back. Leaving the beers untouched, she made her decision.

"Ahm leaving, ahm goin' ta Mississippi, ahm gonna see her one last tahme and ah am gonna find out what I am an what to do...on my own" He could only look on in shock and sadness as she moved to retrieve her bag and began pulling her room apart. He silently left her to her own devices and made his way to his own room. Opening his trunk, World War II trinkets and equipment, well maintained and preserved by their owner as he pulled out the one thing he knew she needed. Well, one of the many things.

Loading her luggage and gear onto the Bikes rear, she made her way back inside. She had lived her life a cold fish, keep their distance and they will be safe, no connection and no pain when she would leave, but it had happened non-the-less. She made friends; she made a house a home and a demon a brother. Whether he feared her or loved her, she would not deprive him of this. Sneaking down the boys wing, she snuck into the bedroom of her brother, shook him awake and place a gloved hand over his mouth to cover his cry of surprise. She led him out to the hall and down to the grand foyer.

"Kurt...ahm leaving...and I don't know if ahm comin' back." She glanced up to see his eyes widen and glaze over with tears. Without any prompt, the two embraced each other and cried into the others shoulder, the tears dampening the shirts as they attempted to convey all their love for one another. Siblings-brother and sister-no matter what!

Parting, they gave each other one more look, before turning and making their way to their own respective destinations. As she stepped into the garage, Wolverine stood next to her bike with his hands resting on the handlebars, as though trying to keep her here. He didn't acknowledge her presence until she slipped onto the bike. There she noticed a jacket resting on the handles. Stepping back, he presented it to her. Within his hands he held a light brown leather bomber jacket. Taking it from him in an act of genuine kindness exchanged between friends, she slipped it on her lithe frame, no doubt giving her plenty of growing room.

"You give me one week, Logan, just one, to sort things out for myself. Please don't come after me like you did Evan to convince me to come back. I will come back, when I am ready."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could give it a month." His reply shocked her. She was grateful and knowing Logan, the more she asked the less she would learn. One more act of kinship couldn't go amiss as she got off from her bike and enveloped him in a hug. A hug he gladly reciprocated. "Write meh or call meh...ah will miss ya." "Me too Darlin', me too"

* * *

On the Road

'I finally feel free, energized, lahke ah ain't gotta care in the world. If ah knew this is what it felt lahke, ah may as well have run off long tahme ago.' The motorway to Mississippi stretched out before her into the darkness. Whether it was an omen of the darkness ahead of her or a metaphor of the unpredictable future that has come, she cannot decide. She will be home by Wednesday, which is all that matters.

* * *

Atlanta, Georgia, 8h00

Removing herself form the bike, she made her way towards the building. Not much info to go off of on that note, just what she was told. As she stood before the front desk secretary, she questions why all this elaborate show for such a cruel human being. Marching forward, the secretary raises a manicured eyebrow to this...new person. "How may I help you?" Polite, but strained, obviously she's not used to visitors unless she turns them away.

"Actually, I need to speak to Doctor Nathaniel Essex" X smirks as the colour visibly drains from the woman's face. But there's no distraction from the hand sneaking to press the silent alarm. "Do you really want to press that" with that said, a well place claw popped out to sever the wiring...and the tendon. Recoiling in pain, the woman didn't even see the adamantium-clad fist collide with her cheek. Snagging the keys from the heavily bleeding, unconscious secretary, she made her way to the private elevators. 'She's an employee of Essex; she should have known what she was getting into'.

As the elevator ascended, she re-ran all the information she scanned from the Utah office. Whoever she's looking for is in the top floor in the office down the right, last door on the left. Making that way without interruption, she easily picked the lock and entered. Only to run into the firm grasp of a mountain sized man with claws and smelling of freshly spilt blood. A figure she all too easily remembered from Weapon X. "Well, looks like I get to meet Jimmy's little girl after all, or at least one of them, heh" Snarling, he raised her to face height, his hand wrapped firmly around her throat and stared her down with the cold hard glare that sent fear into the hearts of cold blooded mercenaries. She expertly returned the gesture, but only looked a cheap imitation of the real Wolverine, sending him into a rage of laughter. He was immediately silenced at the entrance of his employer.

"Come now Victor, let's not damage the subject. She'll need her strength for later. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, now" he said extending his arm, flexing his fingers, "you get to appreciate the same" with that his telekinesis extracted the claws from their housing and plunged them into her kidneys. Blocking off the pain, she clenched her eyes shut and retracted the claws. Extracting her foot blade she slammed it into Sabertooth's arm and he immediately let go. Landing in a crouch she unleashed the blades and slashed at her attacker repeatedly until he up against the wall. Turning her attention to the Doctor, she plunged her blades deep into his gut, but received no scream to satisfy her blood lust. Instead, he merely grabbed her wrists, removed her and finally, blasted her across the room into the opposite wall.

"...Essex...I presume"

"Call me Sinister, Mr Sinister."

* * *

Thanks to all who follow and review, your efforts are most welcomed.


	9. The Road Ahead

The road is long, winding and tiresome, but freedom always has its price to pay. Leaving those she loved behind may well have been the hardest decision of her life so far. She had a role, a family, a roof over her head. To completely disregard what they had done for her would be too hypocritical, so she remembers, right now, the most important people to her.

'Kurt, Logan, Remy, Irene, now Carol, all I care for and hold inside mah mind. Every one of them have some dark part of themselves, somthin' they don't want others to know about. Their appearance, their past, their mutation, their desires, they all come from fear. And right now I am afraid, for myself, for them, for everyone caught in between. I saw her life before I forgot it. Carol had a Mom, Dad, Boyfriend and career. I have none of those. Is it wrong for me to want these things and to keep her powers? Maybe that's what I am afraid of, not having anyone. That's why I keep them in mah mind and why it hurts to leave them behind.'

Passing into Maryland, hunger and tiredness won out and she was forced to do at a Stop N' Go. After refuelling her bike and herself, she made towards a motel not too far away. Turning into the lot, she unloaded her suitcases and made her way to reception. It was a nice enough Motel, as far as a motel goes, clean, rodent free, no drunken louts hanging about the lobby. Although she still had to put up with the leering desk manager. After a while, Goth was suddenly unbecoming of the saviour of Earth, or at least she felt so. Gradually, she was wearing less and less make-up and when she could, she tried to tan. Te first experiment ended with an all over sunburn, which Kitty gladly kept her secret and initiated a bath of aloe Vera oil. She slowly got more used to it and finally got a more natural shade to her pale complexion.

Escaping the lizard eyes they were, she made her way to the furthest room. At least no one would hear her. Opening the door, she scanned the room, finding no stains or even a mouldy mattress, although the ceiling was chipped, the curtains a tacky yellow that would put Jubilee to shame and the TV undoubtedly not working. Setting down her suitcases, she sat Indian style on the bed and began her mantra. A steady, quiet atmosphere to help her keep focus.

As she opened and closed her eyes to the steady flow of her breathing, her fifth breath was met with a blond haired woman who stood in the centre of the room. She was dressed in a red and black swimsuit piece, with a red sash tied around her waist and a lightning bolt down her chest, and a domino mask around her eyes. 'Carol Danvers, and I killed her' the thought brought tears to her eyes as she stared at the woman, before she disappeared with the blink of an eye. On her face she could have sworn she saw it twisted in anger and sorrow. There was only one thing on her mind, Vengeance, and she was determined to get it.

The migraine struck again and she was soon overwhelmed by the pain. Her vision dimmed and all weight left her body. She felt herself fly through the air and smash through the door, wood splintering all around her and penetrate her skin. Her durability wasn't working! Her momentum carried her further and faster as she smashed through cars, signs, benches and buses, hoping to God that no one was hurt in all the debris or collisions. She finally came to a stop, suddenly, jarring her senses. Attempting to steady herself, she realised control had not returned to her body. With that she shot into the sky like a rocket, the wind whipping across her face and her hair getting in her eyes. As she rose higher and higher, her breath began to hitch as oxygen was becoming thin. The clouds now settled below her as she struggled to regain control. She exhaled her last breath and hoped that her plan would work. Her vision dimmed more and more and she felt her mind slipping. 'NO...Not mah mind, hers!' with that no sooner thought, her mind darkened and her ascension halted. She hung in the air briefly wondering at the back of her mind where she now had taken a backseat view of the happenings. She felt as though someone had strapped her to an electric chair to watch a movie and each shock activating for every impact delivered on screen. Only now she could move and, with the gravity lessening, making her weightless. Trying to regain control of her mind, she opted to turn on her durability and then activate her ability to fly. As she fell through the clouds, moisture swamped her senses and fear overrides her mind, but her focus is constant as she speeds up, faster and faster, approaching the ground.

The figure, Marvel, she appears again flying straight at her and delivering a punch that makes her flinch. 'She doesn't exist, she doesn't exist, she doesn't exist' her mantra persists but it wanes as the ghostly figure fly's in and punches her across the jaw. 'No mark or actual damage, but she's making it real. Ah got to make her disappear or at least listn' ta me'. Her thoughts scream out for Miss Marvels understanding, hoping she stops her bombardment. But her thoughts are drawn back to earth...

* * *

Escape wasn't easy, or without its price, but it was well worth the escape from whatever had done to previous victims. As soon as Sabertooth gripped her arms together, she was pushed towards her destined cell, awaiting her tagging and indoctrination as one of the 'patients' of the good Doctor. She remembered the photos and the medical charts. What he did to that mans brain and the things he made him do, even the memory churned her stomach. In the hallway, she was pushed towards the elevator, her wrists and legs shackled. As the lift descended, she turned to Sabertooth as he grinned at the fresh meat, each sharp fang showing. She was unaffected, but having broken her conditioning, her emotions were coming out in drags. Right now it was fear and rage. On the basement level, she shuffled to the panel and kicked through the wiring with a blade unsheathed. The lights went out and the scuffle began. Each blow was precise, tendon, tendon, Achilles tendons, throat and a final slice through the eyes. But he gave back as good as he took, with a gut wound and a slight concussion leaving her dizzy, slow, and sloppy. What should have been a five minute escape was instead a mad dash for fifteen minutes through a labyrinth of tunnels. Slicing the wall apart, she pushed through and made a dash for clean air.

She underestimated her opponent, a newbie mistake, strategy 101: Know your enemy. She never believed so much power was at his disposal, let alone so many resources. Sabertooth, and who knows how many others, worked for that mad man across the entire country. She was in over her head, she needed...the thought made her blood boil with disgust...help. She needed Wolverine and his X-Men. Sucking up what was left of her pride, this mission required a little extra force and she needed these mutants.

* * *

As she came around, she found herself staring into a luminous light that blinded her. She sat up, twisted her head and her eyes fell upon a dark haired woman with futuristic looking glasses and what appeared to black leather clothes that left little to the imagination. She was cradling a beer in her hand as she looked up and met Rogues eyes. Her face seemed to relax as though she were awaiting a test result. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up. You fell from an extreme height and landed with only a slight concussion and a few bruises. You were however, unconscious. Although to be fair, for someone with power absorption as a mutation, I wouldn't have taken you for someone who flew."

Rogue was left slightly dumbfounded as the woman seemed to list off the horrible evening she had. She was in such a haze, she never noticed the woman approach and hold out her hand. "My name is Tessa, but you can call me Sage, Rogue."

Sorry, I was in Scotland for about a week and this has been sitting around gathering dust (figuratively speaking). A change of pace perhaps, every Sunday, one new chapter update. R&amp;R, thanks!


	10. Onwards

Standing up, Rogue made her way to the bathroom, wherever it was. "Down the hall, to the left." cried the voice of the new stranger in Rogue's life, Sage (although she preferred Tessa). "Thanks..." her voice sounded weak in her throat as she made her way, finally collapsing onto the toilet as a wave of nausea hit her and depositing large quantities of whatever she consumed in the last day or so. Moving to the mirror, she noticed some bile left on her chin, her hair matted and greasy and what make-up she wore smeared and streamed across her face. Deciding to clean up her appearance, she filled the sink with steaming hot water and cleaned off any offending material from her face, the least she could do was look presentable. With her wash up done, she drained the sink and wiped away the condensation on the mirror. To her horror, Miss Marvel made up her reflection, her face twisted in scorn and rage.

"You stole my powers...YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" the image screamed at her, filling her mind with pain as she struggled to grip the faucet. With a mental kick, she sent Marvel to the back of her subconscious via a metaphorical back door. Tessa was at her side at a moment's notice, Rogue hardly noticed she came in. "You need to rest; the mental strain is taking its toll." Leading her from the en suite, they made their way to the quite substantial living room, and she was laid down on a make shift hospital bed in the centre of the room. Turning to face Tessa, the woman could tell the young spit fire had questions.

"My name is Tessa, also known as Sage. Like you, I am a mutant. I can sense the mutations of other mutants, process information in a similar fashion to a computer and I am also telepathic. I found you due to the former mutation and sedated you with the latter; your psychic shockwaves attacked pretty much every telepath in a ten mile radius. I should probably give you fair notification, I was looking for you."

After processing the information, none of her questions were answered, but more arose. "What happened to me? Last ah remembah, I was fallin' to the ground and I was havin' a meltdown at twenty thousand feet"

Tessa chuckled at her reference and at how close she was to the truth. In truth, she searched for Rogue out of concern. She identified the mutation as power absorption, but uncontrollable, as well as the flight and strength. Her main concern however lay in the mind. So many voices and psyches, her resilience was quite remarkable, admirable even. "The psyche you previously absorbed tried to control your body and dominate your mind, had you not tried to resist and push her back you may very well have succumbed to her control."

"Yah mean, Carol was tryin' to take over?" shock and fear overcame Rogue as the reality of her situation dawned on her. "She never wanted to protect meh when the building fell, she was only preservin' herself, so she coul' live again!"

"Your mental shields and blocks were powerful; it took almost everything I had to create a link, although there was some serious damage that made it easier. I'm sorry what has happened, I-"

"Why were yah lookin' for meh"

"More like stumbled across if I'm being honest-"

"And are you?" she asked suspiciously. Very few knew she left and even fewer knew where to. 'Of course, being a psychic, she just read my mind.'

Ignoring the interruption, she continued. "I used to work for a very select group and I was just on my way to Los Angeles to continue my investigation. Coming through Maryland, I sensed your distress and I wanted to offer you assistance"

"Just out o' the blue and totally willing to risk the dangers of whatevah as happenin'. Why?" It seemed so foreign the idea of just helping individuals out without request. True, she was with the X Men, but as freelance. 'Must be a humanitarian' she thought.

"Thanks but no" having picked up on the stray thought "But you do know of Professor Xavier? I was recruited by him to investigate the group for...illegal activity, I guess"

"Oh. I know of him, I guess" mirroring her answer, she felt no need to mention Xavier here for brownie points, but she did feel quite filthy. "Erm, do ya mind if ah could use your shower, I'm feelin' a little like a deer in huntin' season"

"My dear, I have no need for a shower, but feel free to use the bath. I'll leave some fresh clothes in the spare room for you. I'm afraid your impersonation of a human cannonball left your room in quite a bit of disrepair...and burning. Not to mention we are at least three states away from your suitcase. Don't worry, I managed to save some valuables and your bike."

Numbly making her towards the shower, Rogue peeled off her clothes and examined herself in the mirror, shutting and locking the door firmly. She had no scratches or marks, but she was coved in mud patches and streaks of undoubtedly her own blood. On a side note, she reminded herself to cut back on french fries for a few months. Not many fast food joints spread around the south these days at least. Stepping into the shower, she allowed the dirt to wash away and her mind to wander. 'Had Remy been here, he woulda tol' me mah thighs would look tres belle' she pondered musingly. Oh how she wished that Gambit was here, to hold her, to comfort her again. She stopped digging to deep, for fear her telepath neighbour would see.

Finishing up, she walked towards the spare room, a towel wrapped around her hair and a robe draped snugly around her. Making her way in, she found a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots, a grey tank top and her bomber jacket (slightly charred at the elbows, but otherwise unharmed), as well as some standard green leather gloves that came up to her elbow. She chose to overlook the fact that the underwear provided was a perfect fit and was thankful she had anything to wear. Part of her pissed that her clothes were gone, but with the money she saved she could replace it. Another part was happy that the Goth clothes were burned and that she could try something new. 'Mahbeh she saved some o' mah make-up' "No chance to, sorry" called an amused voice from behind the door. "Ah appreciate what ya did fer meh here, but stay outta mah head" her accent bristled at the intrusion.

Making her way out, she saw Tessa standing there, dressed in black leather pants, a black leather tank top with one strap that went over her left shoulder, combat boots and a pair of high tech goggles situated on her head. She took stock of the room, recognizing it's rich furnishings. This Tessa obviously had resources and wealth, as the penthouse had a panoramic view of the city.

"Now we need to go, I'm afraid we are out of time." With that, she pulled Rogue to her feat and led her out of the Suite. As it turned out, it was the penthouse with a private elevator, explaining how she managed to get Rogue her without any notice. Next they made their way towards the roof and retrieved a very nice, very sleek black helicopter. 'Now this gal is loaded'. She held up her hand before Sage could respond to the compliment.

"Y'all can explain why I should get on that chopper, and not on mah bike, and not ride away from ya as fast as ah can"

"Well one, I won't stop you, even though I could" Rogue snorted at that, but she continued, "two, your bike is loaded on and three, the people I worked for were looking for, and found, you. This is why I came, I heard about your abilities and I know what these people are capable of. I won't let any harm come to you Rogue, I swear on it. Will you trust me?"

Rogue looked at the hand held out in front of her. "Well, it's been awhile since ah flew a chopper and ah really don't want to have wasted my time being trained for that." She said with a grin. Tessa smiled knowingly and tossed her the keys. "I'll tell you where we are going. And you scratch mah baby, you will be out the window."

'This trek is pointless, I will not be able to reach the Wolverine in time, and I am over a week away by foot.' X-23 was never one to despair, and she wouldn't start now. If she was going to make headway on this project and save those mutants, she would need immediate help. She was doing her best to be inconspicuous, but in the heat of midday on the streets of , she could only wander for so long. Making her way into a Cafe, she stealthily snuck a laptop from between one of the occupant's chairs and made her way towards the rear of the establishment to provide privacy and a backdoor exit. Her year of exploits since attacking HYDRA was not spent in vain. Using the new laptop, she hacked the SHIELD database using the same backdoor she had discovered almost five months earlier, courtesy of the guild.

"What can I get you? Our special today is Pot pie with a heaping of mash potatoes for only $10.95."

X glanced up to see a waitress holding a note pad and pen. She was dressed in a blue uniform and wore an apron around her waist. Her blond hair was held up elegantly in a bun and she wore no make-up, save for some slight blush. She narrowed her eyes at her presence, causing her to back up slightly. Sighing, she ordered some water and a sandwich, which was promptly jutted down and she waited for her leave. She didn't.

"So what'cha working on, school project."

The lie rolled off easily, "Yes, it's on the subject of healthcare in the United States."

She smiled, almost condescendingly, at X and continued to make small talk. "You know, I know some people who are really ill or injured and I have to say, the healthcare is very good, making sure none of them suffer"

Glancing upwards, she sensed some hostility emanating from behind her appearance, and tried to ease into conversation to maybe change the subject. "I understand the same has happened with me. Will they be alright?" She crossed her legs and braced them next to the womans, who was now leaning on the table to support herself.

"Well, I know a lot of them a severely injured, but no casualties that I know of" she was replacing her deception and redirecting, "You know how they got there? By resisting."

Seeing the diversion a mile away, she spared one more glance at the screen before releasing her foot blade into her shin. Whipping a gun out, she braced the barrel at her eyes, wincing in pain as she shifted her weight. Without waiting, she swung the laptop up and caught the side of her head. Falling to the ground, X kicked the gun underneath her table and made towards the exit. But it was blocked by two men armed with very heavy looking rifles. Sprinting towards the front, to her annoyance the patrons of the bar all stood up simultaneously and trained their guns on her. Sighing, she jumped to the nearest crowd and kicked upwards towards each of their heads, using each as a human shield as a hail of bullets were released.

SHIELD knew about the encryption, it was luck that she used someone else's laptop and destroyed the evidence. Looking back, she saw it still in one piece. Jumping for it, she released her blades and slashed through whoever got in her way. Another agent reached for the laptop and secured it in a briefcase, while she continued to fight. Guns rang out and blood was spilt as the police finally showed up. The agents hid their weapons save for two, which were thrown to the ground and huddled to the round, bracing their heads and screamed out in terror at the sight in front of them.

It was all set up; she was on a rampage and had access to a laptop that led back to the guild. If the traced it, all her plans would fall apart. She needed to get out, but her wounds were still healing. It was slower than usual, actually. Darting to the back door, she gutted the two unsuspecting soldiers where they stood and darted out the back. The Man with the briefcase had disappeared, so too with him the information about the thieves guild. She had met Monsieur Lapin LeBeau in Texas, but he sounded like any southerner, no doubt trying to hide his origin. Only one person could help her find the LeBeaus and she knew where she was heading. 'I just hope she is not aggressive about my attack and her subsequent beating.' She would know soon enough as she head towards California.

Another week, another chapter, although I feel no love from my followers. Please, please, please, please drop me a review; suggest it to your friends. I really want to continue this story, but I can only do that if I know it's appreciated. I wish to improve, the power is yours.

-That Indie Reviewer


	11. PSYLOCKE ATTACKS

Soaring through the sky for the first two hours, Rogue and Sage sat in a more or less awkward silence. Deciding to break the ice, Rogue broached the subject she's been dying to ask.

"Who are 'they' that were chasin' us?"

"'They' would happen to be the most dangerous people you will ever meet and I pray I can keep you away from them"

"Ya seem to have the uncanny ability to answer without answering, as if ah aint got enough of those in mah life."

"Well...is there anything else with which I can sate your thirst for knowledge?"

"Well, yeah. Earlier when yall were talkin' bout yer baby, ya had a Dixie accent."

"Good ear, actually I'm from North Carolina, but I moved up north and kind of lost my accent. Freakin' Yankee tongue, it's nice to hear a familiar twang."

"Nice to meet a fellow southern gal." The conversation ended abruptly, but fell into a comfortable silence.

One Hour Later

"So ahm like, why am ah wastin gas for a cup of Cocoa, when the gas ahm usin' could be used somewhere else. Lahke heatin' an ol' ladies home. And that is why ah stopped using gas for cookin'"

"I've gotta say, that is a genuine reason for not liking hot chocolate."

"Well, ah do lahke hot chocolate, ah just don' lahke usin' the gas to cook it. Over a campfire, ya get a feelin' of accomplishment for makin' something over an open fire"

"Ugh, a smoking fire, who wants smoky chocolate?"

"It's somethin' me an Logan would do when we were hitching for three months to get mah head straight, jus' the two of us, the stars and no dang mutant kids to annoy meh."

"Sounds like you two were close, same I never got to meet him. Were you two..."

"We are close, but not that much, he's one of mah closest friends, mah mentor. When ya do meet him, don't tell him ah told you this...or just don't mention it at all...but once called me his protégé."

"He sounds...OK I guess, you know when he's not maiming kids and binge drinking. You really know how to pick them."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Weeeellll...Logan...Remy...Scott..."

"Ah never should'a told you 'bout them"

Before she could retort, California came into view and soon so did the absolute carnage of the area. Setting down upon a roof top a far enough distance away, they set out on foot across the roof tops and descended a fire escape, only to end up in the midst of cross fire (Sigh!). The Police had created a perimeter around the furthest point of action. Metal was being strewn across the street and police cars were hurtling through the air. Nearing the barricade, one of the officers held his hand out in front of them. He was sweating profusely and was covered in mud and dust; you were barely able to make out his formerly blue uniform.

"Sorry, can't pass beyond the line, we need to secure the area!"

"What happened here?" Rogue was first to speak up, but dreaded the answer she already knew was coming.

"Magneto happened, came in ripping up the place and is fighting against some other mutant. Special forces are coming in now to deal with the threat."

"That's all ah needed to know" with that she reached out with an un-gloved hand and placed him into a sleep. Replacing her glove, she and Tess crossed over discreetly. Ducking behind large debris, they avoided being crushed by flying metal. 'What in the hell is Buckethead doin' Rogue thought venomously as she avoided being ripped apart by flying metal. Using her mutant tracing ability, Tessa located Magneto at the epicenter of the turmoil, racing over they were met with shards of flying metal which bounced harmlessly off of her skin, but left holes that would need serious patching.

"Rogue, I must admit, finding you in the centre of a war zone does little to surprise me. Please save elaborations for another time, the game is afoot"

"GAME! WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS! Yall've ripped up downtown California and it's just a game to you"

"I would ask if you'd believe I am not behind this attack or the one who instigated it, but you already know that." His nonchalant nature caught Rogue off guard momentarily, only to regain her composure to access the situation.

"So, who've we got this time Magnus?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Braddock; she's a telepathic and telekinetic. Her mind exists in that of a fallen Ninja Assassin and she came here from Britain seeking assistance."

"No wonder I can't find her" interjected Sage who was scanning for her mind, "She's much too powerful and her telekinesis is moving everything and exists everywhere"

"Wait...a British, telepathic ninja mutant...and she's kicking your ass. What else can she do?" exclaimed a rather impressed Rogue.

"Well, she can also manipulate her telekinetic energy to manifest physical objects, most notably a Katana." Grumbled a non to amused Magneto

"OK, she is officially a badass. Where can ah find her so ah can get her autograph"

"Try right in front of us" warned Sage.

Turning to face their oppressor, Miss Braddock stood before them with a purple aura surrounding her, two glowing purple blades held in her hands of equally dangerous length and her beautiful black dress slightly torn and tattered from the battle. While possessing delicate features most would associate with a model, her body was toned to perfection, her legs and arms straining with sleek muscles and a well shaped chest that would make even the master of magnetism blush.

"Y'all aint wearin your helmet Magnus, no wonder you can't faght back."

"Do not assume I hide behind that metal my whole life, I will hold my own."

Whipping out two pistols tucked in her jacket, Sage shot off round after round in hopes of a distraction. Rogue moved into action and plucked a signpost from the ground, beginning to swing it like a mace. Soaring high into the air, she plunged downwards with her iron bar in hand and swung down. The telepath had no trouble keeping up with the bullets to this point, deflecting the bullets and diverting their course while Magneto caught the ricochets and hurled them back at her. She read Rogue's presence and swung up to deflect her blow. Sending out a Psi-blast, Rogue was thrown across the street by its force, landing painfully on her back. Her head ringing, Rogue sat up and saw Sage struggling to keep up with the mutant herself. Running out of bullets, the purple woman saw her opening and lunged forward, plunging the blade through her skull. This was soon followed by Magneto stepping into the fray.

Retrieving Rogue's fallen metal; he reshaped it into the form of a rapier, with a fine handle and guard. He blocked, thrust and parried with finesses and ferocity known only to trained fencers. He stood his ground as Braddock again and again lashed out against her opponent. That's when it clicked. 'She's not fighting us, the assassin is!' Quickly regaining her footing, she climbed the air higher and higher until she was overlooking the duelers at safe distance. Clearing her mind and quieting, to the best of her abilities, the psyches, she rebuilt and reinforced her walls to maximum strength. Gathering her bearings, she descended to a fallen street lamp and assembled the three feet of wire she found. Pulling out a five foot long bar of metal, she stamped and worked the metal until it was six long, half foot wide and as thin as it was going be. She coiled the wire tightly around the base and tightened the grip of her gloves, thankful they were insulated. Pulling a battery from a car, she connected the wire together in a makeshift electro-sword.

Magneto was having difficulty fending off the young woman. While he had experience and skill, she too bared similar abilities. He was not as young as he used to be, his energy dwindling. Her feign tricked him and a he moved in, she parried and disarmed him. The Metal now in her hands, she pushed him backwards and braced him to the ground with telekinesis. Raising the sword to trust it through his head, she was overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of voices in her head. Turning her head to locate the origin, she came face to face with a rather unusual sight.

"Remember me bright eyes!" Swinging her sword down as hard as she could, Braddock could only respond by bringing up the metal sword to block the blow. As soon as the two blades collided, the electric current of Rogues huge sword coursed through the metal, down into Braddock's arms to her heart. Shocked from the force and intensity of electrocution, she fell to her knees and braced herself on her arms, the smoking sword now lying before her. Rogue removed her gloves from her hands and brought them up to cup Braddocks face.

"GAIJIN DOG!" was the last thing she uttered before collapsing to the ground. Running over to check her fallen friend, she was taken aback to see no mark or entry wound. Magneto staggered over to her crouched position, looking over her shoulder at Sage.

"Her blades affect mental processing, cutting through 'spirit' as it were, not flesh and bone. She obviously did not want to hurt her. But she does seem to be detained. I believe I owe you my life Rogue, were it not for you..."

"Magnus, yah could have moulded that sword around her hands and bound them. You could have sealed her entirely in the metal and crushed her...what changed?"

"A great many things I hope. Her powers were too strong and I wished to see your opinions of me manifest. It seems you deem my life worthy."

"Same with everything Sugah, just don't like death, that's all. This would've gone a lot better if ya wore your helmet. Then again, it's a double edged sword. Ya look pretty damn scary with it on and you can't protect yourself if you took it off."

"Well, it was also a test of sorts. I was recruiting Miss Braddock for a little excursion I had planned, as part of my investigation. I would like you to join me, to look into this concept of...Genosha: Mutant Haven."

"Ahm flattered Magnus, really. But ah got mah own problems. I'll help ya out later maybeh, but ah make no promises. We better go, last thing ah need the Professah seein' is me runnin' away ta join the Brotherhood again."

"Very well. I wish you luck on your endeavor and hope you find the answers you seek."

With that said, Magneto ascended into the sky, carrying an unconscious Betsy behind him. "Magneto...Ya kno' ah can' let ya leave with her." With a heavy sigh, knowing that while in possession of Braddock's powers, he would be unable to fight her, he lowered the body to the ground and left without another word. Accessing Betsy's powers, Rogue blasted Sage awake.

"Thanks, it was dark in there!"

"'There' was your mind, so ahm kinda concerned of brain damage."

"No need, looks like you and Magnus took care of everything" she said with an impish grin.

"OK, tellin' you about mah love life is poison, from now on, yer off limits"

"Well...until I read your mind...Darlin'" she replied coyly

"That's it, ahm absorbin' you." She proceeded to drape the fallen mutant across her shoulder and chase after Sage. After getting tired and realising they would be accused of mass destruction, they escaped back to the chopper via Rogue's flight. Strapping down Braddock to a seat, they launched away from the site as Sage took the controls. After twenty minute of flying, the eventually settled down on a H pad in the back garden of a lavish mansion. Now, Rogue had seen four Mansions in her life; Xavier's, the Rippers, Irene's summer hideout and this. By far, this was the most modern looking mansion she had ever seen. It was sleek, stylish, and a stark Black and White, large enough to fit the entire mutant population of Xaviers. 'If only Xavier coulda modernised'. They were met by two personal bodyguard types with a gurney to the side and a tall, blond and elegant woman dressed in as little as possible and almost luminous white. Her blue eyes pierced Rogues sense of calm as she felt herself be analysed. The woman winced as though she caught air of something stinking. She tried to read her mind. The tell-tale signs still fresh from Braddock's probe earlier, she steeled herself for an onslaught of questions. They never came.

"Come inside, both of you, we have much to discuss. Especially you Tessa!" Her tone wasn't necessarily friendly, nor was it venomous. She was obviously irritated at the intrusion, and her accent was the same British mix North American dialect as the Professors. 'She was schooled abroad, Cambridge or Oxford judging by her wealth. Her suit, how little it was, obviously business studies or economics. And no doubt either she is telepathic or has access to one at her presence here.' Coming out of her reverie, she realised she was standing amongst lavish surroundings of the main hall.

And what a sight it was. While the mansion in Bayville was traditional with a mix of modern refurbishment, this was white marble, with white pillars and white drapes over the windows. 'She must have a white fetish'. Passing through the hall to the office, the two from earlier came strolling by with Braddock strapped to the table and hooked up to a sedative. No students were sneaking around and no whispering could be heard, the students were all asleep.

Nearing the office, a loud banging came from the front doors. Curious about more guests coming to her home, the blond woman gestured with her hand and two armed guards stepped to their post. The door was opened and in walked a filthy, sweaty and very frustrated sixteen year old. Looking at the three women, she uttered, barely past a whisper;

"I am looking for Rogue. Remy LeBeau is going to die!"

More adventures, more characters. Next chapter: Rogue and Psylocke confront one another, Emma and Sage have a little talk about secrets and Sage accompanies Rogue to the final resting place of her true mother, Irene. And how will Remy die, all will be revealed! (Sort of)

Be...our...guest

Be our guest, put my writing to the test

Drop a review, please favourite and...oh you know the rest.

I'll be happy, I'll be glad

No reviews will make mad

Be the best

Leave a review

My lovely guuuueeeeeesssst!


	12. Scattered pictures

Disclaimer: I should be putting more of these up to reaffirm what I do and do not own. Don't own: Marvel characters of which the X-Men are associated. Do own: This laptop and story.

Special thanks go out to Drakonpie250, tx peppa, RoguelovesGambit (and don't you forget it!), Jasmine Bella and Guest for the reviews that gave me the push I needed to continue.

Note: I don't know why, but after reading a few XME stories, I find myself disliking some interpretations of Rogue and Gambit. Why? Well, for Rogue, I dislike how many downplay her intelligence and her tragic/exposed life. When juxtapose to Gambit, she is portrayed as sometimes unprepared and overwhelmed compared to Gambits lifestyle. When in fact she is quick witted and sympathises with Gambit as both have suffered equally in life.

Anyway, rant over, on to the story.

* * *

Settled into her room, Rogue wanted to think little about Sages probable thrashing from Emma Frost, less about the unconscious psychic ninja in solitary confinement, and concentrate on her meditation. Upon arrival, X 23 had collapsed and was carted away to another side of the school, presumably under heavy guard. Her message had not gone unheard, with Rogue unable to gauge the reactions of others, she only felt dread. Gambit. Remy. He was going to die.

But she couldn't concentrate on that now, meditation first, strategy later. 'Humph, since when was ah a strategist' she thought lazily to herself. She remembered back to three days ago when this all happened. The adrenaline, the fear, the tension. 'Ah can' imagine what it's like makin all these decisions', now here she was, preparing and planning like a soldier.

"You know, I think you do know how it feels to make...rash decisions"

Opening her eyes, there she was again. Only this time, there was no anger, no twisted hatred. She looked sad, almost disappointed. Like a teacher who hands back a poor grade to her student. Every right to be angry and scold the child, but feels the overwhelming sadness of failure.

"Yall're not here to hurt meh."

"No. You seem to be doing that to yourself a lot."

"Really! So what was that yesterday, when you took me for a joyride like a wild stallion? Or the migraines or the damn screaming!" She yelled incredulously. 'How dare she say Ah'm to blame'

"Self preservation, I assure you. Listen, I will be quiet in future, I'll even let you have your mini-freak-out's in private. But do anything to others like what you did to me again or you try to get rid of me, you will know pain."

"Why are you tormenting me like this? I didn't want your powers, ah-"

"But you want them now. Don't lie, I've read your mind or rather I'm in it. Quite a few skeletons up here!"

"Shut up, shut up, just...shut up!" She looked up to see the room empty and her just yelling at air. 'Ah must be loosin' mah mind'.

"I would say so, considering your one woman show there darling" Whipping her head around, the purple haired telepath was standing in the corner of her room, standing poised and glancing at her fine fingernails.

"How'd ya get in...?Wait, Ninja, of course!"

"Actually, I'm not here. Remember, I am a telepath luv, although you may want to close up the window, it's a cold breeze tonight."

"Wait, ah thought you were, y'know, unconscious."

"Nope, just sleeping, have been for the past hour actually. I wanted to come here, so I played dead to get a lift from you lot. I searched you out. Apparently, the echo of me in your mind was like a beacon. Telepaths can find fragments that they are familiar with in other peoples mind, making them easier to find and lock on to."

"Just great, like ah need a visit from telepaths when ah least need 'em. Wait...ya have a British accent now...when ah touched ya, you called meh a gaijin dog."

"Oooh, sorry about that, it means foreigner. The person who spoke was the original owner of this body. She's non-to-happy about losing her place in the mind. She lashed out in Los Angeles, terrified of her surroundings, but don't let her know I told you that." She said grinning.

"Cheeky. But ah guess ah should know how she feels." She said almost humorously

"You mean, what happened back there with the psycho she-bitch threatening you."

"Exactly, but it's a long story."

"I have time. Sometimes the best way of overcoming experiences is by sharing it with someone who has felt the same. Why do you think girls talk about break ups all the time?"

"Thanks, though I gotta say...ya look kinda familiar." She shook visibly at the thought.

* * *

The wait was not welcomed to someone who was desperate. LeBeau was going to die and these slackers were serving her tea and coffee, like an old friend dropping in for Sunday brunch. Time was limited, a precious commodity not to be wasted. To her relief, the wait was short and she entered the office of the White Queen. And oh how Frost loved the colour, almost every feature was sleek white marble and ivory, with ebony black juxtapose. Sitting before her was Miss Frost and one she didn't recognize. She doesn't do well with unknown. Dark black hair, telltale streak of grey, full, developed figure, but muscular. Skin tight clothing and stark black, something told X, that this mystery woman was more than just an acquaintance.

"X-23, welcome to the California Academy. My name is Miss Frost, this is my associate Sage." She was interrupted by the arrival of Rogue, dressed down to her tank-top, skinny jeans and boots. "I assume you've already met Rogue. We are here to discuss the distressing news you told us of."

"Ya said Remy is in trouble, tell us how much yah kno' and what'cha plan on doin' bout this."

"I came into contact with a member of the Thieves' guild, a man by the name of Lapin, and I was hoping to gather information concerning a Doctor Essex and SHIELD files."

Emma visibly blanched at Essex name and responded almost immediately, "I know little about Essex, but what I do know is to stay away from him, he is too dangerous and so is the Thieves Guild. Don't bring this trouble to my school. This meeting is over."

"Miss Frost ah may have just met yah, but don' dictate what ah can and cannot do." Turning for Emma's dark gaze, Rogue began to scrutinize X with her trade mark glare, "X, do you actually think we believe you, that you would come this whole way and beg us for assistance. Ya got anotha' thing coming if ya think we'll just roll over for yah." With this, she began to make her way towards the door when X seized her arms and thrust her up against the wall, her blades sliding out carefully around her throat. Emma and Tessa moved to intervene, but were stopped by Rogue.

"I sought you out because I thought you were allies with LeBeau, that his demise would provoke you into action, but I see that I am wrong. If you are unwilling to accompany me, then don't stand in my way." Releasing Rogue, she readjusted her jacket and made her towards the doors.

"That's what ah wanted ta hear. X, I will help ya, he's mah friend and I can't send ya inta Ripper territory blind. With Sage's help, I can recall the memories of the LeBeau Thieves Headquarters."

She turned to face Rogue yet again, seeing she was honest in her claim, she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "If we are to do this right, we need to plan and move in on Louisiana the day after tomorrow."

"What concern do you have for Mr LeBeau's well-being?" asked a very skeptic Sage, who looked nervously between X-23, Rogue and Emma. 'Surely Rogue wasn't serious about me messing up her head!'

"No, that is of no concern to me or to you Tessa. If you wish to follow this fools folly and condemn yourselves to death at the hands of the Assassins, then leave us, the innocent, out of this. The Assassins retaliation will be brutal and swift. My students will not be part of it." Miss Frost had actually reddened in her rant and a faint sparkling trail had spread up from her finger tips to her wrists.

"The LeBeau's have given me information concerning Dr Essex and that information was lost to members of the Rippers, also known as the Assassins Guild, who disguised themselves as SHIELD agents. They tactics were completely different to said organisation and no doubt exists that they are seeking ways of boosting their relationship with the good Doctor. But I have the means to bring Him down."

"You mean, you have the means to disable Essex's operations, certifiably. If there is one thing I am sure of is the Thieves reliability. X-23, if you can do this, then you have yourself a benefactress." Emma sat back her desk, a sparkle in her eye and a smug grin playing at her lips.

* * *

"My fellow Americans, the mutant threat continues to loom over our heads. For too long, death destruction, not to mention countless millions of American tax payer's dollars being redirected to benefiting these dangers to society. And what is the senate or congress or even our own President doing to control this chaos. Absolutely nothing! Why? Because the US Government is infested with Mutants. I hold here in my hand a list...a list of the names of identified mutants. Names made known to our President, his advisers and cabinet and yet continue to thrive and shape United States policy."

* * *

"Well, well...It seems the good Senator has made his move...now the game begins." His gaze never left the screen as his eyes glowed blood red.

* * *

"An attack will not come from without the state, but rather, from within. We are at the cross roads my fellow citizens, and what are we going to do about it?" Glancing across his captive audience, their minds were made up.

"And that was Senator Kelly speaking to Bayville press and his platform for Presidency this upcoming election. His stance against Mutants has taken a decisive turning point with accusations of corruption and favoritism to the Mutant community from within the Capitol."

* * *

"Seems just 'bout everyone out for you LeBeau...but don' worry...ya won' be alive long 'nough for them to find ya." Candra strolled away from her Plasma, already removing her robe for the soothing bath. She let her mind wander back to Remy and his darling bride to be, as the heat worked her muscles of a thousand years.

* * *

She just stood there, barely registering those around her. The house was deathly quiet, no one dared to utter a single word. Nearing the casket, her heart beat flared and tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes. Before she let the weakness show, she turned to see two old friends.

"Why are you here?" asked a quite confused Rogue

"We came because we wanted to be here for you. Rogue, I am so sorry for your loss." replied Xavier.

"Please don't think we are invading your personal space, it's just a momentary mental projection, only seconds in real time. We came to offer our condolences." supplied Jean.

"An' yer not here to bring me home?" came a skeptical Rogue

"No Rogue, the choice is, and always will be, yours. Our doors, however, are always open."

"Y'all are transmitting from cerebro, all this power, all this effort. Just to say you're sorry."

"Rogue, please..."

"No. Ah'm sorry Jean and ah'm sorry Xavier, but ah will not come back. Y've said yer piece, now please leave."

Casting their eyes downwards, they left Rogue without a single word. Coming back to reality, Rogue looked up at Sage who watched her intently. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Sage led her to the Casket. Realising that her one opportunity had come, she finally let those tears slide, as she removed her gloves, tucked them away and placed her bare hand on the cold, peaceful face.

But with the feel of real human flesh came a jolt of memories. Swiftly removing her hand, she turned to look at Tessa in fear. 'Don't worry. I just gave you a boost. Remember my mutation, I boosted your absorption to the deceased. I wanted you to see her final thoughts, hear her say she loves you one last time. The body is dead, but the soul lives on.'

Giving her smile of thanks, she replaced her hand and gradually felt a memory flow to her. It was gentle and soothing, so much like how she was when alive, and felt so unlike how her powers normally worked. But she saw something new, something dark, something that changed her life.

'_I knew you were coming Raven, just like I know who sent you is watching now. I may be without sight, but I'm not blind.'_

_'Irene, make this easy on yourself. Where are they?'_

_'What, my love, are you talking about?'_

_'The diaries Destiny, the diaries of the future. We need them and, with or without your help, we will get them.'_

_Lunging forward, syringe in hand, Raven attempted to stab her neck. No use in making it too hard on the old woman. Having predicted the attack, she raised her cane to block the syringe, catching raven mid swing. Shooting out the heel of her palm into Ravens solar plexus, Raven stumbled backwards and was struck across the head with a vase. She bought that vase as a gift from China. Well, stole is a more apt description of acquisition. Adjusting strategy, she knew Destiny had visions of this battle, but only probabilities of what she might do. What she did do was; disarm her, redirect the cane and slam it into her knees. A low blow, considering her blindness and former knee operation, but this job was to be done._

_Finally, jabbing the needle into Irene's neck, she grasped her hand and lowered her to the ground gently, as the drug did its work. She felt all her strength leave her, too much to allow herself the luxury of crying. Raven was gone, she never saw her face, her blindness nothing but a haze, but the spite she no doubt held in her face, Raven entered this house, Mystique exited it._

Around the open casket, many things can go through one's mind. For Rogue it was two. One thought, one memory ebbed in the back of her mind. She was playing, at ease and totally innocent, her Lego crudely constructed to form a space ray. She was quite violent for a five year old! Irene knelt before her and removed her spectacles. It warmed her heart to never hear a gasp of disgust or fear come from Rogue when showing her eyes. She was so brave.

'_Oh, Anna, it breaks my heart to have to tell you this, but Raven isn't going to be able to come today. She said she was so very sorry and she hurts everyday she can't see you'_

_Little Anna only cast her eyes downwards to her building pieces, never breaking her eye contact, never faltering in her construction, she halted and spoke,_

_'She's never here, she's never there, and she doesn't care. Ah don' care eitha Mama.' She resumed her building_

_'Anna please,you do care and so does she, she loves you.' A single tear slid down the side of Anna's face as Irene never saw what she built. All her blue and red pieces at one side, all her white, yellow and brown pieces to the other, building her perfect picture._

_'You' she reached up and cupped Irene's face, 'you are mah real Mama Irene. Yer always there fer meh.'_

_Smiling she held her hands to her face and whispered 'Always will be.' She reached out and hugged her close._

* * *

Regaining her bearings, Rogue glanced around the general area. Her trance had gone unnoticed to all but Tessa, who held her gloved hand her own. Leading Rogue away from the casket, they walked outside to beneath a willow tree in full bloom. But any hopes of bringing Rogue out of her gloom were dashed when the look in her eyes changed. The dull grey green shone brighter and darker green, full of fire and passion. What was the other thing on her mind?

"Mystique will die, with my hands around her throat or a blade in her heart."

* * *

I look forward unto thine critique, I knowest then how the winds sway and the waters flow.

Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow.

[Goodnight**, **goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight.]x20


	13. The Cajun Gambit: Part 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!

* * *

'Blood, sweat an' tears, that was Logan's motto for the D.R. If only he could see me now'

While not as advanced or nearly as well furnished to look like a Star Trek holo-deck, the Training grounds/Gym in the California Academy was better equipped than most gyms in the country. Designed with the same specific function as the D.R., the expansive room allowed for easy manoeuvrability to fly and dodge projectiles. But with enhanced durability and the ability to shoot around the room like a pinball meant the pain had little time to register. It was times like this she wished she had stayed at the mansion and to be able to beat Kurt and Scott's best time. But ever since X-23's message, her mind kept drifting back to Remy and the danger he might be in. There were times like right now, when she would just wish he was there to flirt and tease, just to reassure her he was alive. And she would just smack him silly and set the Wolverine on him. The memory relapse distracted her for long enough to crash straight into a wall.

Landing on her head from two stories high may not have killed her, but durability by this point was only so-so and the fall still hurt like hell. Standing up shakily, she made her way to her towel and water, before a not so subtle clearing of the throat caught her attention. Turning, she saw X-23 standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking none too pleased that her soon to be ally could barely control what was now a primary ability. With a raised eyebrow, Rogue made her way to X, who was stationed on a sparring mat. Standing before her, Rogue as able to take in how much had changed with X, seeing how her previous meetings with her she was covered in oversized clothes for warmth and was hunched or crouched. Now...she looked to be as old as Rogue, if not older. Her midriff exposed a much toned stomach and the work out clothing she wore clung to the toned muscles of her almost malnourished body. She was still as tanned as ever, her hair as black as sin, but the fact she looked as old as her in the matter of two years...something was very wrong.

"If this is what's being thought by Wolverine, I guess I can say I'm disappointed. You should always be aware of your surroundings, always plan your moves and always-" leaping into her space, she delivered an adamantium laced blow to Rogue's stomach, placing a foot behind and head butting her. Falling onto her back, the ringing in her head managed to clear before X leaned down to within an inch of her face "Win." Leaving Rogue to her devices, X left the gym and made her way to her own room.

Rogue just lay there and concentrated on breathing, preventing ecstatic movement and allowed her mind to heal, if only slightly. Her reverie was interrupted as a shadow loomed over her. Opening her eyes, she saw the smirking face of Sage staring down at her with a hand held out. Rolling her eyes, Rogue graciously accepted the hand and was pulled into a sitting position.

"I suggest choosing your challengers more wisely in future; you won't always be able to rely on these new powers...or even your own." Sage said wryly. She had changed out of her clothes from earlier, given the blood and dust.

"Ah was just tryin' to get control, I don't fly as much and they are comin' in an' out all the time." While good natured, Rogue was not too happy with her lack of progress. She then noticed that Betsy, as she had called herself, was making her way in. Having been given leave yesterday evening, she had changed into navy one suit uniform with combat boots and no gloves, she noted.

"Seems as though you got the royal snot beat out of you Rogue. Perhaps you need a new sparring partner luv."

Stepping onto the mat, Rogue to take a defensive stance. Sage excused herself to the sidelines and kept watch.

Producing a Psi-sword of purple psionic energy, Rogue removed her bomber and laid it on the floor, stepping onto the mat and assumed positions. Stepping up first, Betsy brought her blade swinging through the air as though it were a real Katana. Sidestepping each swipe and lunge, Rogue deflected each attack and returned with a multitude of kicks, elbows and right/left hooks. While Betsy seemed to move like it was ballet, a strange dance of martial arts, Rogue moved and attacked almost feral like, brawling and not letting up to give her opponent a chance to prepare. But Betsy had prepared. While rogue had called on Flight to perform easy dodges and super strength to take the blade swipes, Betsy had measured each punch level with her psi-sword every time Rogue had blocked. Knowing what strength level Rogue was at and knowing this was a simple brawl, she reached out with telekinesis.

Rogue noticed her punches getting slower, her movements restricted and her strength not even leaving a dent on Betsy's teke-wall. 'She's using her telekinesis to slow me down and predict mah moves'. Not giving her the satisfaction, her mental barriers went up full strength and suddenly bare knuckle boxing became Tai Kwan Do/Krav Maga. Oh Wolverine had long ago mastered many forms of martial art and took delight in sparring with students and teaching them how to do the same. Rogue had always preferred the more core strength, less flashy and effective brute force of strategic punches. The two were becoming more on par with one another as Sage watched on.

Others began conglomerating outside the gym wall to watch the fight. Some cheered on Rogue, others cheered on Betsy. Tessa watched amusement as the chants began to get louder and taunts came through the glass. Finally, Betsy, having countered all of Rogues moves and was running low on energy herself, sent out a wave of psionic energy and formed it completely around Rogue's body, locking her into place. Stepping around, she managed to get her into a full nelson, her arms fully covered, and deposited Rogue onto the mat with all her weight pressing down. Rogue struggled immensely to shake her off, but it came to an end when Tessa called the match. Getting up, Rogue begrudgingly took Betsy's hand and stood up. Intending to shake her hand, she instead found her arm trapped in another hold while Betsy grabbed her around the neck, choking her. Her eyes glowed purple with a surge of energy and flung Sage across the room into a collection of weights.

Rogue was finding it hard to breathe as Betsy lowered her to the mat, her hand still around Rogue's throat. Leaning down, Betsy whispered into Rogue's ear; "You will die, Rogue san...and so will Braddock, at the hands of a real lady". Cutting her off, Tessa leaped up behind Betsy, grabbing her face and shutting her down. Mentally and Physically. Emma came rushing in not too long after to see the effects. Helping Betsy sit up, she looked momentarily dizzy and slightly nauseous. Regaining her bearings, rogue helped her stand up and they made their way out of the Gym.

On exiting, the two were met with wolf-whistles and cheering from the male demographic of the students. Blushing immediately on receiving such attention, she glanced at her own uniform to see the cause. In the scuffle, her top had been torn to show off her mid-riff and a tear up her pant leg revealed far too much of her pale thigh. Turning her glare to maximum the students got the message and backed away to preserve their own lives.

"Everyone report upstairs for additional classes, our gym is...out of service for today." She smiled, satisfied with the groans of disappointment that came from her suffering students.

"Ah'll drop Betsy off to her room, I think she had another mental break-through."

"Understood, we'll meet my office to discuss our arrangement. I am afraid I will need to work with Lady Braddock a little more extensively."

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, New York, a blond haired, hinging on grey, older man was pacing his office. A glass of sherry and plenty of files on his desk, he had hoped to see results by now and the reports of the island were coming soon. He was broken out of his thought by a sharp knock on his door. A pale and shaking maid came in to announce his visitor's arrival, before being dismissed for the evening. As he entered, they shook hands, exchanging pleasantries.

"Mr Worthington, how wonderful it is to see you again. I hope I am not interrupting you from anything."

"Not at all Doctor, it's actually quite fortunate that you came to visit. I wished to talk to you about my son."

"Ah, Warren the third. Yes, I monitored his mutation and its physical characteristics. It is really quite fascinating."

"Yes, yes, but can't you cure him? His disappearances are taking their toll on me and his mother. We worry he might be seen and attacked. I only want the best for him, so that's why I am trusting you with this." Said an impatient Warren Worthington II. While he was not a predominant racist by any means, he had to help those afflicted and diseased by what the natural environment and pollution had done to them. It's what his father had done when he started into pharmaceuticals; it's what his son would do to follow in his legacy.

"As you know, not much is known about mutation, little more about how to cure it. Synthesising a gene suppressant would take years, possibly nearly a decade for this type of procedure." His deep rich voice carried his point across, the feeble old man would fall victim to his plans yet. "However, the collar has been constructed and is already in the testing stages."

"You already have mutants to test on. Volunteers I hope?"

"Oh yes Mr Worthington, don't worry, their so called suffering ends soon after they put on the collar. No...Permanent damage so far."

* * *

The plan had been revised, discussed, scrapped then discussed again. No matter what the decision, Assassin territory was always a dangerous local to navigate, especially uninvited. With Sage and Emma's help, they had managed to find Gambits memory pattern. Emma was met with an annoyed glare when reciting how much of a dish he was. With the directions and location found, the plan of how to actually get there, warn the Thieves guild and reclaim the lost data, was even more of a challenge.

"I should go alone, if you give me the directions, we can avoid unnecessary death and it will be quicker." Shouted an irate X-23. Her "order" to go with Sage and Rogue to infiltrate the heartland of New Orleans was met with much dismay.

"X, if ya don' find what you're lookin' for, wouldn' it be bettah to have back up. Ah know Remy and ah also got some of Julien Bordeaux's memories up here" said Rogue, gesturing to her temples.

"It is decided, Rogue and Sage will join you X-23, their powers and skill set is more than a match combined with your abilities, for the so called assassins. You will leave in two hours, the helicopter will be refuelled and you will report back in no more than three days." Concluded Miss Frost. Before they could leave however...

"Alight, I will take the team, but I want no Psychic intrusion and I lead. And when i say I will take point, my orders will be followed. I won't let the LeBeau's fall victim to Dr Essex."

While Tessa had remained quite throughout the meeting, she kept catching the amused glances Rogue sent her way and sent a few back to her. 'Well, I won't be letting either of them out of my sight', she thought to herself.

"Unless there is anything else, then this meeting is adj-"

"Wait, I've got somethin' to say. When I went to Irene's funeral two days ago, I picked up something interesting. It looks like Mystique is searching for the 'Destiny Diaries'." Rogue noticed the confusion on the others faces, even X-23 who had no idea what this had to do with the topic at hand.

"The 'Destiny Diaries' are a collection of transcripts mah Momma and Mystique had collected ovah the years. They include other precognativ's and oracle's predictions, but mostly Irene's own. They can predict two ta three outcomes for almost every major event in the next twenty years. If whoever Mystique is workin' for, these diaries will do no good in the wrong hands."

"Then our next objective to look into after this is the Diaries. We will discuss them on your return...if you return. Meeting adjourned." Finished finally by Emma, she made her way to her office to make the final arrangements.

"Well...thanks Emma, glad to see we have yer support. This is just peachy; I'm risking my life to save your boyfriend."

"He's ain't mah boyfriend Sage, I don't think many guys are linin' up to dance with someone who can kill them with a kiss."

"Sorry. Risking my neck to save your...kinda boyfriend. That makes much more sense."

"Oh...Shut up!"

* * *

Another night, another theft by the world's greatest thief. Not one alarm tripped, not one guard seen and the replica in place of the renound Monet that now sat in the bullet-proof case in the ceiling of his penthouse. These were the nights he hated the most. No adrenaline, no sense of the chase. Not that avoiding detection and practically getting away with murder did wonders for his ego, but one feisty River Rat would say his ego was inflated enough.

'Mon Dieu, I'm banterin' with her even in mah mind. Ah Chere, what I wouldn't give for you to be here raght now.'

With all the left over energy yet to be used up from a 'successful' heist, the only thing left was to test his skills on the scene with a belle fille tucked beneath his arm and use up all this wasted energy. But even then, he was assured victory. Again, his mind wandered back to that one femme who challenged him, who drove him wild and, no doubt, was driven wild by him.

"Bien, there is still a night to had, poker to ruin and petit femme's to seduce. What more could un home want."

Surely he'd have to run into her sometime. What he wouldn't give for that.

* * *

The flight was long, but the tension clouded their minds. The fear of imminent death hung over their heads like a hangman walking to the noose. Scanning the seated mutants around her, Rogue went to X who was fiddling with her gloves and goggles. While Rogue was given some red shades, nightvision goggles, Tessa declined with her computer spec's permanently situated on her head and so did X, whose enhanced sense's allowed her to see in the dark. They were to jump out while Sage landed a safe distance to keep telepathic contact and assist if needed. In the most likely case, it would be needed.

"Scared X?"

Glancing up, X saw Rogue standing before her. Unlike X, there were no visible ticks or nervous fidgeting that gave her fear away. It irritated her even more, so she merely growled and looked out the window.

Smirking, Rogue continued. "It's good that you are scared, if yer afraid of dyin' then you will do everything ya can to stay alive. Yer body knows this and will constantly push you. Adrenaline for energy, increased metabolism, sweat to make you nimble and quick, fast brain action to help ya think at a million miles a minute. With Logan's powers, yer a superwoman on the battle field."

"I'm not scared of dying, just...nervous of what the Assassins can think of. They are resourceful and know I will come. It is good that you are here, we have the element of surprise."

"That's good, ya know why. Cause a house divided against itself cannot stand. We stand together, we win" grinned a triumphant Rogue.

Although she didn't return the grin, she did soften slightly. "Abraham Lincoln. Seems apt for your beliefs. If they still are your beliefs?"

"Oh they are, I just think it's time for a different perspective on how to get them."

The silence that followed was awkward, as X shifted uncomfortably and Rogue sat back down opposite her. Deciding to break the tension, X did something she didn't normally do. "Superwoman? I would have gone for Wonder woman, the warrior princess, or Xena."

"Oh please, I can beat Wonder Woman in a battle to the death if ah wanted." Giving an unlady like snort, the cabin broke into a fit of laughter at both members' attempts at comedy.

Bleeping caught their attention as the radar showed three blue dots fast approaching the chopper. Reacting quickly, Sage took evasive action. "Strap yerselves in, looks like we got a few tails to shake." With that, she began to manoeuvre the chopper to avoid the ground to air missiles heading their way.

"Looks lahke the assassins have updated security. SAGE! WE GOTTA JUMP NOW!"

"WE CAN'T ROGUE! WE'RE TO FAR FROM THE DROP OFF POINT AND ARE DIRECTIONS RIGHT NOW ARE TOTALLY OFF!" the sounds of explosions and straining engines screeched through the air as they attempted to avoid annihilation.

"SORRY SAGE, HERE'S A PARACHUTE, I GOTTA FLY AND GET THEIR ATTENTION!"

"WAIT! ROGUE!"

Before she jumped out, X-23 was already moving to intercept. But instead of preventing the possibly suicidal mission, X was instead pulled into the open air by a flying Rogue. As they descended, Rogue managed a tight grip on X as they fell. Avoiding missiles on both sides, they navigated a path to the swamps. If only they took note of the missile heading their way. An explosion rocked their ears as they turned to see the Helicopter blow into a scattering of debris and broken rotor blades, one of which was heading their way. Rogue was too shocked to even consider the blade as it sliced through X-23 and pushed Rogue faster towards the ground.

'Sage'.

* * *

Your words mean so much to me. This is so far my longest chapter with over 3000 words. Surely I deserve some praise for this effort. Do you like where I am going with these characters? If so/not then please tell me.


	14. The Cajun Gambit: Part 2

Je suis tres tres tres tres tres tres tres (turns page) tres desole!

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I do not own these guys, just the story. I feel really insulted that they have to make us remind ourselves of just how poor we are.

* * *

The alarm shocked him out of his sleep, so much for shuteye, but what could have woken him up at..."Quatre heure in the morning, guess there be no peace for the wicked lookin'." he grumbled to himself as he rolled lazily out of bed. Pulling on some discarded clothes he proceeded with his guild armour and boots, finishing with his classic trench coat. He checked his phone for any urgent messages, found none and proceeded to light up a smoke. He was interrupted in his usual morning routine by the sound of tsking coming to his right.

"That gonna be de end of ya chillun, nothing but a smokin' body of the boy I used to feed."

Looking at his mirror, he was mildly surprised to see the worried face of a middle aged African American woman with wild black braids spread out in a mass over her head. The visage was faint and see-through, her magic not being what it used to be.

"Well, well, Tante, looks like you be missin' this ol' Cajun" he said wryly, silently thankful she wasn't physically here to smack her wooden spoon about his head. Although she still had a mouth on her!

"Don' you be sassin' your Tante Mattie boy, or do I have ta come all da way to Texas to smack rear in gear"

Taken aback by her reproachful tone, and no doubt believing she may very well do that, he sobered up and made for nice conversation.

"Wouldn' dream of it Tante, but why the late hour...or early hour, Assassins not treating you well 'nough. Cause if they ain't, I'll personally make them kiss the ground ya walk on." He threatened. Her generous attitude and attempts at easing the guilds after the last debacle resulted in her commuting between the Thieves and Assassins to provide care for casualties on both sides of the continuing feud.

"Actually, bein with the Assassins gave me some interesting insights. Includin a jet bein shot down over the Bayou and two femmes fallin out while being shot at in whole buncha nonsense."

That immediately caught Remy's attention. A jet with no need for being in New Orleans or Assassin territory and a flying woman could only mean one thing. "X-Men, they must be recruiting. Rogue...Did one of them have a white streak in her hair?"

"Well, I don't really know, but it might be. Whoever they are, they been captured by the Assassins by now."

"Tante thank you for tellin me this, cause I gotta go down there and save them maself."

"REMY...You know what happens if you go down there, the exile, you must obey!"

"Sorry Tante, but a friend of mine is in a whole world of trouble and I have always been one for damsels in distress." Said a very cheeky Gambit, but said seriously, "I promise you Tante, I will be careful. Just be ready for wounded."

With that, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door, grabbing his keys and equipment along the way. He never saw the visage of Tante Mattie transform into that of a blond woman with a devilish smirk across her face.

* * *

The night was heavy at Xavier's. Switching off another one of Senator Kelly's rally's on TV, Charles thought to himself. Almost a week and there has been no response from Rogue. Their impromptu conversation was cut short by her wish for them to leave her be and so they did. Both Kurt and Kitty were growing anxious with her lack of communication. Even for someone who was as anti-social as Rogue, this seemed much extraneous an amount of time. But she had made her choice, it was their responsibility to recognize it. Not even Logan had been in contact, but Logan being the Wolverine, everyone expected much of the same. The Professor's musings were cut short with an announcement from Hank of a new arrival.

Making his way to the main hall, Jean and Ororo accompanied him to meet Scott at the front door. Outside, they noted the arrival of Warren Worthington III also known as 'Angel'. Descending from the sky, Warren made his way to the front door where he was greeted earnestly by the mansions occupants.

"Angel, 'bout time ya dropped in"

"Hey Warren, how was the flight?"

"You've arrived just in time for some midnight mutant ball in the DR."

"Always a pleasure to see you Warren"

"I'm afraid I am here on business, it's kind of urgent." Spoke Warren through the greetings. Noticing his grave tone, the others made way for him to enter. No doubt a mission on the horizon, the mutants made their way to the dorms to suit up or spend as much free time as they could scrounge.

Inside Xavier's office, Warren stood in front of the desk on account of his wings, but pleasantries were exchanged non-the-less. Scott and Jean were seated off to the side, Beast hanging by Charles' side and Ororo coming in with fresh coffee, before sitting down herself.

"Do you take sugar, Mr Worthington?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. My time is...extremely limited. I came here to see what you know about Doctor Essex.

* * *

A heavy fog rolled across the bayou, swamping the vision of X-23 and Rogue, as they wadded through the mud and water to find the headquarters of the Assassins. The fall hadn't hurt as much Rogue expected, mainly with durability and a slowed descent. The wounds on X went from mortal to superficial in a matter of forty-five minutes, which concerned both parties to no end with how much her healing had changed.

"Alright, what is it with Sinister? What did he do to you that sent you on this goose chase?" asked Rogue, irritation slowly leaking in over X's stubborn refusal to let her fly them to their destination.

"He used my genes, my DNA, for an experiment. One of many he's conducting on mutants and Humans alike. But he wanted to see how far he could stretch it. Aging me, de-aging me, leaving on the brink of death by biological standards, not to mention the torture and mind reading when trying to extract information."

"Telepathy? Great! As well as super-strength, healing and energy bastin', he's a one man army."

"How far to the-"

"There!"

The legendary mansion came into view, completely refurbished and surrounded in security. They learned their lesson after last time most definitely. Looking back at X-23, they shared the same eerie smile. The turrets were trained on them, mines laced the perimeter of the ivy covered walls and snipers stood on top of vantage points without the need for easy to track sniper shots. Challenge accepted.

As they made their way towards the mansion, careful to avoid security, they failed to notice the camera tracking their movements, nor the assassin perched above. He watched his masters enemies make their way to the Boudreaux headquarters. They will survive, until they meet me, so it is written.

Rogue shot off her feet and punched through the front gate, picking up its remains and lobbed it at the mounted turrets now opening fire with 500 bullets per minute. Thankful that she left her jacket back at the mansion, her back to the ricocheting bullets, she made her way to the front door. X-23 fared equally as well as sniper bullets were accepted and spat out of her skin. Turrets were ripped to shreds and some redirected to shoot out the armoured doors. Seeing their opening, Rogue punched through the front door, again much like a bullet. 'Dang it. Who am ah, Juggernaut?'

As soon as they entered, the assassins descended on the intruders. Releasing her blades, X sliced through the weapons and limbs of the numerous assassins, while Rogue merely caught and crushed the weapons used on her. Flying in mid air she released a flurry of kicks and punches, sending the camouflaged killers reeling. More and more descended upon them, but they could handle it. Rogue blocked the punches of one and caught another in a choke hold with her legs, before flinging him away. She head-butted another right into the wall and delivered a kick to another right between the legs, sending him up through the second and possibly third floor screaming high pitched all the way.

Rounding on the grand staircase, she saw a tall beautiful blond woman strolled leisurely halfway down the stairs followed by a tall black man who packed more muscles than a fishing trawler. She wore a cape that reached her ankles and was reminiscent of Magneto's. Covering her wrists were a pair of bladed silver gauntlets; a silver body armour plate covered her torso and accentuated an impressive cleavage, all over a one piece black body suit. She held in her hand a very menacing bladed staff and her eyes sparkled with controlled hatred, directed mainly in her vicinity. The attacking assassins retreated to the shadows in wait of their mistress's command.

"Madame, you 'ave invaded the sanctity of mah hom, attacked my employees and challenged my honour as Bella Donna, Patriarch of the Assassins by this commando raid."

"We ain't lookin for you or your assassins, but you have seen how easy we took down an entire army. We just want Remy LeBeau to come with us."

"LeBeau!? You can't ave im, he was warned not to come here after what happened, he deserves whatever he's getting for coming home."

This was not the right thing to say, for as soon as those words left her mouth, Rogue lifted off the ground and flew at Bella, he fist flying forward and delivering a punch to her jaw. Seeing this coming, Bella jumped back out of her range, but caught a fist to her stomach instead, sending her back up the stairs. Her body-guard stepped in to intervene, spraying a gas into her face and throwing a flash grenade at X, who recoiled with sensory overload to her vision and hearing. Turning to deal with the flying river rat, he whipped out a glowing purple sceptre from his holster on his back. Swinging it down on her head, Rogue recoiled in pain as she was struck, her vision swimming with colour and twisted visions. Taking her place back at the man's side, Bella looked down at the shaking mutant with anger sketched on her face.

"Chien, ya should've left knowing the pawns went first. Our Magic is far beyond anything you could dream of. And Gris Gris, he be one of the best assassins in da guild."

Raising his hand for another strike, the two were shocked to see that Rogue had caught it mid swing and her grabbing Gris Gris by his throat to throw him out the window. Turning back to Bella Donna, who was backing away as stealthily as she could, Rogue seized her by the cape, wrapping it around Bella's throat, and rose high into the air. Holding her a hairs breadth away, she stared into the fearful eyes of the Queen of Assassins.

* * *

_"Alright, today for the more adventurous of the seniors, we will be learning one of the most vital skills in combat. Fighting blind!"_

_The declaration was received with shock and whispers as the news reverberated among the newly graduated X-Men. The veterans stood to the other side, a smug look on their faces, as they remembered the same drill being thought for the past two years._

_"But why do we need to learn to fight without eyes? I mean, no offence...Cyclops, but I doubt we will find ourselves in that situation" piped up a very excited Bobby Drake._

_"Well I did find myself in that position, Bobby, and one of these days our powers might become a handicap for a fight. That's why we train together, to co-ordinate as a team" retorted Scott. Bobby promptly shut up and resigned to the lesson._

_While Rogue was familiar with the tactic and technique, it never hurt her to practice. Well OK, she fell on her ass five times before getting it, but still._

* * *

"Ah know how it is to fight blind, have done so for years. Now you let Remy and we go free, or ah will drain the life-force and memories from yer skull."

"But...but, LeBeau isn't here." She choked out, "He's supposed ta be outta New Orleans cause of exile...on pain of...death."

Both their eyes widened in shock as Rogue lowered her to the ground. Gris Gris was at his mistress's side again, but so was X at Rogue's side. They were brought out of their stare down by a quiet cough at the top of the stairs. They turned to see Tante Mattie make her way down the stairs, tutting the entire way down. Se glared angrily at the opposing teens with a rolling pin in her hand and flour on her apron.

"AN' HERE I WAS MAKIN UP SOME FRESH BEIGNETS, WHEN I HERE A FIGHT IN THE FRONT LOBBY AND A MAN COME THROUGH MAH CUISINE FLOOR...EXPLAIN!"

Her exclamation was enough to make Gris Gris back up and the rest assumed a guilty expression on their faces. Rogue was the first to speak up.

"Madame, I came here ta look for Remy, I think he is in great danger and the Assassins have evidence that could spell even more trouble fer the Thieves Guild. Ah need yer help."

Tante Mattie immediately softened her expression and took hold of Rogues hand. She led her way to the stairs before yelling back...

"Belle, yah might wanna get those guards rears in gear if we gonna protect ourselves."

They left with Bella Donna shouting off orders to resume their posts and X-23 trailed behind, retracting her blades with a chilling SNICKT. Mattie began fussing over the two traveller's dirty appearance and ushered them towards a bedroom on the second floor to change in. X wasn't to content with being ordered about, but relented at the sight of fresh clothes and the promise to plan and organise in one hour. Rogue was generally smitten with the woman's gall to be sure, bossing around the deadly assassins and a 16 year old (looking like 20) mercenary like she were a school teacher.

"Ah gotta make a phone call first, could a have some privacy mam?"

"Of course petite, but please call me Tante, Rogue."

"You know me?!" asked a quite alarmed Rogue, surely they weren't that loud in sneaking into Orleans.

"Sure do. Remy be yammerin on bout some belle femme with fantastique green eyes and white in her hair. That boy could not keep his mouth closed." Chuckled an amused Mattie, who was joined by Rogue. She could just imagine his face gone red with embarrassment over this revelation.

Stepping into the spare room, Rogue thanked Mattie and closed the door. Moving to the window, she whipped out her mobile and dialled the number. Waiting for it to ring a few more times, she was relieved to hear it answered.

"Hey Darlin'."

"Hey Logan."


	15. The Cajun Gambit: Part 3

**2 hours later**

"Are you sure they can be trusted Rogue, they are Assassins and members of one of the oldest crime syndicates in America. They can be fickle and manipulative when they choose to be."

"Unless you smelt anything' otherwise, we got nothin' to fear bout them turnin' on us. Besides, it's not all bout history and sociology, its psychology too." She retorted.

"Then please enlighten me as to your findings." It seemed almost too easy to X that they had been allowed to leave, not to mention how closely associated Rogue seemed to be with Miss Mattie.

"Bella Donna. As soon as Remy was mentioned, her body language changed. By so small an amount, ya had ta been standin next to her and look real close. She wants to help, but she's honour bound not to go. So she was smart bout it." She replied tersely. It was bad enough getting a grilling from the Assassins themselves, but this interrogation was sincerely not needed. X had noticed.

"I don't understand why you're defensive about this. After all, you are usurping my command on this mission, not I you. If you have a strategy, then...spill it already!" Her attempt at slang was not lost on Rogue, but the calm tone mixed with her angry exclamation, Rogue felt little need to hold back.

"Ta tell ya the truth, ahm kinda pissed ya'll are not the least bit concerned one of mah friends, your teammate, was burned to a crisp, our only means of escape gone, I've been lead on a wild goose chase ta save a guy who ain't in trouble and who can forget...MAH FRIEND IS DEAD!"

"Lower your voice, you'll give away our position." X-23 replied coolly.

"You did not just tell meh ta do that you little gullet bug" Rogue retorted hotly.

"I have a name-" but she was cut off by an even more irate Rogue before she could finish.

"Ya got a number, serial code, not a name. To the Assassins, that's all we're gonna be."

"Don't you think I know that?! So keep. Your. Voice. Down!" and she promptly released her blades in a chilling 'Snikt'. However, the effect was lost on Rogue, who had heard it all too many times before.

"Why X, I dare say yall are nervous bout bein' down 'ere in Ripper territory. Y' not scared are ya."

"OF COURSE I AM!" This reply promptly shut the both of them up, as they came to a halt mid-step.

"The assassins are among the most creative in the world for means of getting information. They only just exceed the thieves in terms of torture procedure and methods. Agents of Hydra and SHIELD are terrified of stepping into their territory. Ever since I broke my conditioning...so am I"

Rogue was rendered silent after X's revelation. Never before had such an emotional response came from the young mercenary. So she did what Remy would do in any awkward situation, change it completely.

"Ya ever think about gettin' a name sugar? A real one. Somethin' outside of the code-name, ya know." Her tone took a more gentle touch. This was untraveled ground for many, so careful footing would need to be applied. Laura noticed the change in conversation and was silently thankful for it.

"I do have a certain I idea...Laura. After Laura Second, a Canadian war hero." She mumbled more to herself than try to re-engage conversation after her embarrassing outburst.

But Rogue had found her hearing, and her other senses for that matter, had vastly been developed and she couldn't help the chuckle at its irony.

* * *

"What I don't understand Professor, is why aren't you doing anything to stop him?" shouted a rather irate Warren, sick of arguing back and forth with the acclaimed telepath and, as he has come to know him, Scott 'pole up his ass' Summer's.

"Warren, you know as well as I do that this situation is tense and fragile at best. This evidence is based only on your testimony and nothing else. We're your friends Warren, you know that. But this will take time." Retorted Scott coolly.

"Time we are very limited with. Dr Essex is one of my father's partners and, as I have found out, one of Kelly's prime financial supporters. And we know how anti-mutagenic both Kelly and my father are. So what does it say for a doctor, with unknown roots, who has unlimited resources and pull worldwide to support Kelly's presidency."

While this had been discussed, Xavier had been replaying the scenario Warren had gladly allowed him glean from his memories. It was...alarming to say the least.

_In Warrens place stands Xavier, who dons the uniform of Angel and descends from his window to the balcony of Warren Worthington jr. He listened closely to what was said and paid attention to what was exchanged. Not money or anything rudimentary like that, no, it was technology from Worthington and lists from Essex. But what was exchanged in words struck closer than any nerve his father struck before. _

_"Mr Worthington, I will be frank. What of the situation with your son?"_

_"Nathan, I want him cured, that's what all those mutants are doing on your island. To help better themselves and change their mutations. Whether by drugging or blackmail, Warren will get better and he will have a chance at life. I lost my father to Cancer, genetic mutation is what killed him, I just want what is best for my son."_

_"I'll give you a week to let him know. I must prepare extensively for his arrival and the procedure. We have access to certain...organisations, to protect the district and supervise the mutants. " His cool, empty voice rang deeply in his minds ears. He had heard enough, more than enough to push the X-Men into action._

Emerging from his reverie, Charles resumed listening to the heated argument between Scott and Warren. Ethics had always been his strongest suit, but this was a rather risqué move.

"Warren. Scott. Dr Essex is a geneticist who has spoken frequently about mutant genes and is either widely regarded, or rather infamous, for his outlandish theories in terms of accelerating mutation. Despite this, he has earned a reputation in the scientific circles among the wealthy and powerful. One of his claims is the control and manipulation of genes. This has led him to being sought out by many." His words were grave as they left his lips.

"I am sorry Warren, but this will take time to do covertly and without causing harm to my students."

"And like I said, me and the mutants he has already captured are running out of time. I am sorry too Professor, but it looks like I am either on my own or looking somewhere else."

* * *

The bright city lights of the French Quarter came into view as they left the boggy swamps. The two's senses overwhelmed by the sights and sounds around them. Thankful that they had avoided any more opposition, their luck ran out as what just so happened to be on? But Mardi Gras of course. Navigating their ways through the crowd, they shrank back into the alleys and made their way along the backstreets. They only made it so far before literally running into trouble. There before them were a mass of assassins and thugs, equipped to the nine with LMG's, bazookas and wickedly sharp blades.

Looking at their surrounding, the assassins had them surrounded and held at gunpoint with little to no escape. Just how they liked it. Springing into action, the two parted and launched after both sides of the fray. Rogue walked towards her opposition with bullets bouncing off her and ricocheting into the bodies of those around. She swatted the weapons from their hands and engaged the dozens who came down in an attack against one. Deflecting a sword and staff, she delivered a kick to two assassins behind her, whilst delivering a punch to the man on her left, sending each one sprawling across the dirt ground. The shuffling, kicking and jumping was kicking up a cloud of dirt, obstructing everyone's view including her own. She may have been trained to fight blind, but it was in development and almost fruitless against groups. The assassins stumbled through the cloud and over one another to achieve their prize. 'They ain't like the X-Men; they do stuff one on one, not this group stuff. The tactics are sloppy' she mused to herself. 'They must have adapted it for little ol' me.'

"Well, I gotta say, yall sure know how to show a girl a good time." She shouted over the continuing barrage of bullets, now mixing with the sounds of fireworks of the Mardi Gras. However the grenade that caught the side of her head certainly was interesting. Internally thankful for these new powers, she was flung against a building, wherein she was pounced upon by many more assassins. An energy beam caught her in the side and she clutched herself in pain. Looking up, she saw a man with long flowing blond hair, dressed in red armour and a ceremonial shawl draped around his shoulders. His hands glowed with energy as he spoke.

"Ya must be lookin for Candra p'tite, but don' worry, Fifolet found you instead." Lunging at the energy assassin, she merely fell through him out the other side while he laughed. 'Phasing, how in the hell did this asshole get mor'n one power.' She pondered angrily. Taking another swing, she fell through him yet again and was joined by X. Jumping into the abandoned, dishevelled warehouse, they faced each other tensely. "I am intangible wh'never ah wanna be mademoiselles, so don't be doin' anything stupid."

The faint sound of whizzing and energy fizzed through the air before a large explosion rocked Fifolet to the ground. As he fell, the sight of two red eyes came into view, followed shortly by the emerging trench coat clad body of Le Diable Blanc.

"Remy! Figures you'd show up the last minute" shouted an elated Rogue.

"Why Chere, it almost sounds like you missed me" and he spoiled her mood with the cheeky remark at the wrong time.

"Unlikely Swamp Rat, I came down here to save yer sorry ass."

"Non, I came home to save your beautiful ass" he replied, somewhat perplexed, somewhat amused.

Not getting a chance to reply, the trio noticed a build up of assassins outside the hole Rogue made while being an involuntary human cannonball. Choosing to make for a hasty exit, Rogue punched through the opposing wall, walking in on a teenage couple consuming goods that should not often be seen consumed. Ignoring them, Rogue pulled X and Gambit beneath her arms and flew off into the night sky, while X shouted a word of warning of the incoming assassins to the teens.

* * *

"Madame, the mutants have come to New Orleans, LeBeau as well."

"Tres bien Fifolet, but where are they?"

"Desole Madame, but our assassins were unable to defeat the Flyin' one and the one with da claws. Then LeBeau came and-"

"Are you tellin' moi that you putains cannot defeat three mutants, one of them a LeBeau. The family who you have successfully cut down over the past one hundred years. That LeBeau, you mean." Candra exploded as her hair danced an intricate pattern like spider legs coming out of her head.

"Oui Madame"

Finally and fully pissed off, Candra reached out with her Telekinesis and morphed Fifolets atomic structure. He howled in pain and agony as every molecule of his being stretched and changed and morphed to Candra's sadistic pleasure. Fully sated by his scream, she flicked her wrist and Fifolet was let go. He swayed slightly, before collapsing backwards and his body splattering over the floor like a tomato thrown off a bridge.

"Those mutants are tricky chere, we were wise to listen to Fifolets news. Although it seems a shame to waste mah energy reworkin' his genes like that. You go on ahead and find them. After all, we need someone with a little...luck." as she finished, the mutant merely winked her spot covered eye in response, picked up her retractable rifle and exited the building, already feeling two million dollars richer.

As she exited the premises, the shadowy assassin followed her movements across the rooftops. She would lead him to his mark. And boy oh boy would this be a humdinger!

* * *

Settling down in the wooded area outside of the city, a fire was made by Gambit, while Rogue retrieved the emergency blankets from his bike and X scouted the area. Seated on the mat, Rogue was shivering, but not with the cold. X, or Laura as she was coming to be known, had yet to return from her tree hoping, leaving only Gambit behind. Noticing her shivering, he made his place down next to her and draped is trademark jacket over her shoulders, her eyes never leaving the roaring fire.

"Gotta say chere, it was definitely a nice surprise Remy seein' you down here. An' seein' X-23, or Laura if you prefer." His comment went by almost unheard as Rogues silence filled the area.

"Looks like the ol' treehopper ain't comin' back any time soon, so I guess it's jus' moi, you, the night sky..."

"Remy..." her response caught his attention and her peered at her. She was still shaking and not at all that cold.

"Oui chere?"

"Hold..Me."

"Just...hold...me"

Bracing his arms around her shaking form, he placed a kiss on her head and pulled her into a completely enveloped hug.

"Ah was so worried 'bout loosin' yah Remy and then the whole shootin' the flyin'..."

"Shhh chere. It's over now, there be no more guns and no more assassins. I came down here lookn for ya and it looks like ah found trouble instead. Nothin' to different from usual ah guess." He replied with a chuckle, but Rogue only held on tighter.

"We don' need to go back dere, we can leave tomorrow and travel away to somewhere warm, just you, me...and Laura if she want's"

"Ah'm here cause ah have a mission Remy, to bring down Mr. Sinister." Gambit physically recoiled at the name, as though just hearing it would poison him. "He's causin' a whole world of trouble Remy, for me, Laura, the X-Men and you. The assassins have our best way of stopping him, we need to get it back."

"You can't chere, it be too dangerous. I'll go-"

"Don' argue with me Remy, ah gotta stop him and ah know 'bout what happened. Ya can't go back or else..." She trailed off at the look in Remy's eyes seemed to shift from concern to panic.

"You...know about..."

"Ain't nothing ya did wrong Remy, ah don' hold it against ya. But ah gotta go."

"In the mornin' chere, unlike me, ya need rest, we talk more in the morning."

"Ah kno' Remy, but for now, just hold me."

As they drifted into a more comfortable silence, Gambit happily held her for as long as she needed. But they were interrupted by the return of Laura. She sat down in front of the fire in an attempt to warm herself and in the light, Remy noticed her looking paler than before.

"What happen' petite, why you so pale?" moving to help her lie down, despite protest. Rogue moved over to check on her. There was a large piece of metal, similar to a spear blade, lodged in her lower abdomen.

"Merde, she been bleeding out. Give me the coat chere, we need to keep her warm and get that blade out."

Whipping off the coat, she draped it over her friends' body as Remy pulled out a small kit from one of the pockets. Opening it up, Rogue saw a wide assortment of needles, blades, squiggly metal bands, keys and cards. He removed a blade and a pair of medium sized tweezers from the kit and set to work on removing the blade. Rogue grasped Laura's hand firmly in her own for Laura to grip if she felt any discomfort or pain. As it was, the procedure was lengthy and tiresome, but Laura never once tightened her grip nor grimace in pain. Despite this, Rogue continued to rub her hand and sooth any distress that came to her.

As the blade was eased out, blood began to run more freely and pool all over the mat she was resting on. When finally removed, Rogue rushed to clot the open wound, now gushing freely, with a piece of material torn from the mat and bound it tightly around her waist. Once finished, Gambit settled back down, removed a flask from his pocket and poured the liquid inside over the blood that now stained his hand, and then proceeded to pour the warming liquid down his throat. It stung, but in a way it comforted him and warmed his core. Handing it to Rogue, she proceeded to take two gulps before handing it back to a suitably amazed Gambit.

"Impressive chere, not many can hold down the burbon in more than one gulp."

"When ya grow up a punk Goth, ya do certain things at a young age not usually common for a fifteen year old."

"Fifteen eh? Not bad, I remember my first sip, right after I blew tha candles out on my thirteenth."

"Thirteen! Geeze Swamp rat, I only drink on occasions, you been drinkin' since-"

"Since I was about knee high to a grasshopper Cherie" he concluded, suitably smug about flustering Rogue and her apparent wild child phase.

"Ya smoke too Swampy?"

"Sure do...You want une?"

"No thanks, ah wanna live to see thirty."

"Why chere, don't tell me yer one of them health nuts who never smokes, do drugs or ever drinks."

"Ah told you ah drink, ah just don't smoke or do...wait you do-"

"Course not, ah'm not a total looser. But growing up on the Bayou, ya learn certain things and do certain things. Thievin bein' one of them, your first drink at thirteen, when ya become a man, smoking fer those faisait froid winter stake outs and of course...parle francais. Vous êtes une belle femme Rogue et ce est un plaisir de se battre à vos côtés ." He grinned wryly at her momentary confusion, but this mask dropped away to reveal her own smug, yet sexy grin.

"Le plaisir et l'honneur a été tout à moi." Hearing that saucy accent from her lips, Gambit cursed himself for wearing such form fitting clothes. "Ah was born in Mississippi Bayou, so ah learned French growing up with along with English."

"Is there anythin' you can' do Cherie?"

"Can' rope a lasso to save my life." She replied in good humour.

* * *

The next morning, Gambit woke to the sight of Rogue flying away from their makeshift campsite and the feeling of his jacket wrapped up beneath his head. Unfolding his jacket, he put it on and made for his bike to track her.

"Well, looky here. I be the thief and you be stealin' mah heart chere." He whispered so as not to wake Laura, but he was disappointed non-the-less.

But he saw a note stuck to the bike seat and picked it up.

Remy,

You need to look after Laura; she hasn't completely healed from last night, so I doubt she will be safe enough or strong enough to fight off a horde of assassins. I need to get this info back from the Rippers; otherwise this mission will be a bust. Don't worry though, Bella Donna, Laura and I came up with a plan. Be sure to burn this note so no one sees it. Here it is.

* * *

My apologies this came out late, Internet is a screwy thing these days.

References: This plot line is inspired by 'Rogue' limited series comic book. She and Remy journeyed to New Orleans to save Rogue's comatose Boyfriend Cody from Bella Donna and Candra. It's a very good read and I took inspiration from Rogue and Gambits campfire talk in issue #1 for the scene near the end of this chapter.

Can you guess who the Mystery mutant Assassins are? Exciting isn't it!

Please offer any critique (other than posting time) for this chapter, I thrive off of it.


	16. The Cajun Gambit: Part 4

"And that Mister Quire is how we construct the mental wall. With patience and practice, these walls can be strengthened, reinforced and upgraded." concluded Emma Frost. Her private tutelage may not be cheap, but those wishing to develop their telepathy paid for only the best.

"But if I'm an Omega level, surely that means I will pick it up quicker than usual and it should seem faster.

"Oh to be naive and stupid again, wait until reality comes in to smack you across the face. No Quire, you only become powerful by experience, not by having it handed to you. In fact, if Professor Xavier hadn't gotten to-" her sentence was cut off mid-way with the sound of the doors to her office thrown open.

"Emma, we have a situation!" Remy shouted as she entered. The startled telepaths looked up from their mind maps, effectively losing their concentration. Betsy herself had attempted to utilize her telekinesis to write notes, only for a long scratch to cover her page.

"LeBeau did you find the data?" Emma inquired. It had been three days as planned, but the loss of a helicopter had irked her to no end.

"And then some. Emma, its Rogue...she's dying."

* * *

**12 hours earlier**

X-23 was roused from her sleep as Gambit began packing up his bike. While considerably more healed, she felt cramps and stiffness wrack her body. After overhearing last night's processions, she realised two things. One, that enhanced hearing sucked when she tried to sleep. Two, Rogue was continuing on alone. 'The damned fool is actually going to do it.'

"LeBeau, Rogue is following the plan to the fullest. How successful it is depends on how well both parties co-operate." As she said this, she seated herself upright in an effort to stretch out the crinks in her neck. The cartilage popped and snapped, and she was thankful that she escaped the adamantium bonding before it was finally finished enwrapping her bones. "It now all hinges on-"

"Ah know petite, ah read her note. Do you really think it will work?" as soon as he finished reading, the gear was packed up and loaded on. No way existed in his mind that Rogue would come out of this well. 'Mon Pere always said, fail to plan, plan to fail. But this plan was destined to fail from conception, ah'm willin' to bet an arm and a leg.'

"Ah'm going after her. If you're fellin' up to it, come along. If not, then ya won' be in mois way."

"Fine. But I will come with you, and we will get that data back with Rogue intact."

"Ah jus' hope yer right petite" he muttered while mounting his bike, "Ah jus' hope ya are." With X seated behind him and her arms braced around his abdomen, they took off to New Orleans and prepared to confront Candra and the Assassins.

* * *

After flying for close to an hour, Rogue flew directly over the early morning skyline of the French Quarter. A few stragglers from last night's festivities were still out, confetti littered the ground and a couple of teens were laid out behind a bust up warehouse. Blood pooled around their bodies. It took Rogue a fraction of a second to recognize the teens from last night and the warehouse which held the battle. A gut wrenching feeling overcame her as she saw the teenager's bodies. 'So the Assassins had killed them' she thought bitterly to herself. She flew right past them and didn't even give them a passing glance. She could have saved them, but that would have cost either her, Laura or Remy's life. She couldn't dwell on it for too long as she found herself floating over the swamps.

Descending down into the belly of the beast, she paused in mid-air and tried to access the memories absorbed from one of the assassins. It was fleeting, but it came with enough memories. She gave a silent thanks to Tessa for helping her gain the ability. Memory recall wasn't one hundred percent accurate, but the boost she got more than covered it.

She located the mansion. 'Curiouser an' curiouser, are all mansions located in the swamps. Seems like all the Thieves and 'ssassins are Swamp Rats.' It stood out from its surroundings and probably from other mansions. It looked much less like a mansion and much more like a temple, like a giant mausoleum with lit torches all the way up the path. But she didn't come all this way for sightseeing.

Instead, she made her way along the tree lines, hid amongst the foliage, and then made her way across one of the branches closest to the fortress. Guards patrolled the roof, armed with heavy weapons; bazooka's and what she was pretty sure were first grade ion blasters. Expensive, even for the military. Seems like Candra had her had strings more intricate than a spiders web. Thankful for her all black garb, she flew the rest of the way to the open window.

Once inside, she began navigating the upper hallways, keeping an ear out for guards and Assassins. She came to a corner and saw two guards coming close to her position. Glancing at a nearby fire extinguisher, she removed it from holding and braced it for impact. As they turned the corner, neither had time to notice the red metal slammed into their faces before they fell into unconsciousness. Removing their pistols from their holsters, se pocketed the twin Desert Eagles and took care in luging the bodies with her. She neared the desired door and opened it to reveal the computer system. By no means a computer whiz, she refused to be intimidated by its complexity. Dumping the bodies to the corner of the room, she located the necessary drive and plugged in the USB stick. The system was hacked seamlessly and without fault, but timing was of the essence. Soon someone would locate the intrusion and in a house like this, that was not a good thing. Examining her stolen goods, the twin pistols seemed to be standard issue and in good condition, nothing she can't handle.

She located the file and downloaded every detail. The virus then implanted itself into the system and corrupted the malware, although it was taking longer than she anticipated. But she got no further than sneaking the drive into a slot in her boots, when a gun was levelled at her head.

"Turn slowly and I won't have to shoot you booboo."

There before her stood a man clad in red and black attire, twin katana's strapped to his back, a belt of shot gun and other guns bullets criss-crossing his chest and an automatic rifle pointed directly between her eyes. Standing up slowly, she kicked off the ground and punched the man through the wall. Following after him, the guns were whipped out and she shot him in the neck and face, tearing his mask in half. As she flew for the window she entered through, she knew who he was, Logan had told her to watch out for him and more importantly, don't let him talk. Lucky for her she shot him in the throat. Unlucky for her, a shot rang out and a large wooden beam came down from the ceiling to strike her and knocked her off course. Hurling over the banister to the foyer, she found the source of the bullet was the rifle that was held in the hand of the black spotted Domino. The muzzle was aimed for her and was fired. Leaping off the ground where she was lying, Domino snarled as the bullet embedded what should have been a body, but was instead a floorboard. As she removed the two energy weapons strapped to her leg and trained them on the Rogue's head, another set of feat followed soon after behind her. Distracted, she saw her competition has arrived and trained her other gun at him. However, Rogue used the distraction and aimed her guns at the two mercenaries as well.

Deadpool held a gun to both heads, likewise Domino and Rogue, caught in their three-way battle for information. Rogue's eyes shifted and darted between her attackers, with two guns pointed at her head, each gun packing a 22 mm round with low recoil and reinforced steel. Custom made and suited to their skills. 'Their advantage; proximity and experience, my advantage; their feud, Logan's info. This isn't going to be easy.'

"Dose are energy weapons right, an' those are adamantium bullets." It seemed more of a statement than a question coming from Rogue. 'Either one of those could take me out, but at the same time, you could take out the other and I can go. One of you down, the survivor will go after me. I go down; the survivors fight it out until one is dead. One can't die, but can be disabled, the other manipulates probability and ah'm invulnerable.'

"It's a catch 22 baby! As in I shoot 22 calibres and you catch them with your body." stated Deadpool. His face had already healed and the cancerous sores that covered him were visible along with half his face.

"You didn't come here alone Rogue, but if so, then you really are more stupid than I thought. Tell us where LeBeau is and I can assure that two of us will leave this building." cut in Domino.

No one said anything for awhile, they stood there and stewed in their juices. Domino knew Deadpool would survive and if he did, he would most likely try killing her and taking the money. She knew little about Rogue though. But from where she stood, nothing much about her screamed danger. Perhaps she's more cunning than she realises, most of the best assassins and mercenaries were trained in 'poker face', never letting anything give them away.

Deadpool knew Domino planned ahead. A camera was locked onto her barrel, she would have video evidence of the kill, not to mention she could influence probability and definitely get this chick first and cause his guns to back-fire or jam. But she didn't count on the grenade in his pants. So expertly hidden, it was rigged to detonate should his body fall from...loss of a head.

All Rogue could think was 'Does he really have a boner right now?' The obscene bulge in his pants stood out quite prominently and by no means seemed inconspicuous in a skin tight black and red suit. 'Ah know that Domino here is packin' some major cleavage, but this is a Mexican stand-off we got goin' on. Come on guy' she thought to herself.

* * *

Before any could react, a purple aura overcame them all. Their bodies were lifted from the ground; their bodies contorted and stretched, some more extremely than the others. A burning sensation ripple through their bodies and then they were all unceremoniously dropped to the ground. They turned to see Candra standing above them on the balcony overlooking the hall, cackling wickedly like the swamp witch she was. "Ah switched off your powers mon amies, so let's see who wins this little battle. Ah'm just dyin to see a victor."

"I can guarantee you definitely will be dying you two dollar hooker." But Deadpools comments came to an end when Rogue braced a hand upon the side of his face and knocked him out cold. Having removed her glove in all the commotion, she had no desire to kill anyone just yet. The two jumped for cover behind separate couches as they waited for the grenade to detonate. It didn't. Looks like Deadpool's wiring skills still needed work.

The windows were busted in along with the skylight. BellaDonna led her Assassins through the front door, followed swiftly by a familiar figure, and an immediate fire fight erupted as Assassins engaged ninjas in a brutal blood bath. Gambit and X-23 ad recovered from their landing and rushed into the fray.

"Looks like you arrived just in time chere. Didn't tink you were gonna show."

"Show's what you know Remy. You couldn' just stay away from New Orleans could ya? Let's just hope yer new girlfriend can improve that disposition." Bella replied hotly as she lunged after Candra. "You have disgraced the agreement of the guilds and caused an unhealable rift within the Assassins from which we will never recover. For this 'Benefactress', you are sentenced to death." While saying this she neared Candra and withdrew her bladed staff from her sheath. But before she could get close, Candra waved her away and she slammed into the opposite wall in a heap.

Her plans disrupted, she made her way back up the stairs, Domino following close behind. X-23 approached Gambit and shook him from his shock. Glancing down at her, she was smeared in blood and a length of someone's intestine hung over her shoulder. She nodded her head to Rogue, who was busy firing non-lethally at her targets. She then saw Gambit and made to run for him. Her strength was returning and so was her flight, gradually, but her durability was slow coming and not even traceable.

They ran to each other, ducking and dodging for cover from the oncoming barrage of bullets. As the two neared, to Gambit, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The flash of the muzzle, the glow of the bullet and the splatter of blood spewing from Rogues arm. It was a small, miniscule size of a bullet that looked like it caused little to no damage in the long term. But she felt it, recoiled and covered it with her hand. And that's when they noticed the red glow. It seemed to speed up and they all knew what it was. Quick as a flash, Rogue shoved Gambit a safe enough distance away with a light kick to the chest (which felt like a punch from blockbuster). X-23 had grasped hold of Rogues arm, tucked it beneath her stomach and released her claws in preparation to slice. But there was no need.

The explosion crashed against his ear drums and as he glanced up, he saw a gruesome sight not befitting anyone who tried to save a life. Rogue stood in a daze as she glanced at her arm. Or rather, the bloodied stump and fractured humorous that remained from halfway down her arm. It was slightly singed and smelled like cooked rotten meat. With that, Rogue fell backwards. Gambit chose at that moment to move and intercepted before her head made contact. But as he lowered her to the ground, the sight of X-23 churned his stomach non to gently.

Her entire abdomen had been charred and ripped to shreds. Her ribcage was exposed, as was her stomach and small intestine. Barely held together, Laura struggled to breath and was urging her healing to kick in. But it was too slow and by extent much too painful. The Assassins were closing in and then came the drop.

The flash bomb blinded all who looked at it in five seconds flat the hall was empty.

* * *

Water splashed and mud splattered. The tree's were whipping and snagging the passersby. Torches flared and rifle shots sounded in the distance. The men were dropping like flies and two were barely able to survive. Lugging the dead weight over her shoulder, Bella struggled to keep pace. True her arm was gone, but surely...it's just a flesh wound. But now she was just dragging her down. 'What Remy sees in this femme, ah do not know'.

Remy took to carrying Laura in a fireman hold and leaped and bounded over branches and streams. Her torso was too exposed; her body was losing too much blood. It was a mistake to take her, especially know. If he dropped her, he could save Rogue. But she could never see the same Cajun that way again. Logan would hunt him to the ends of the earth, bring his bloodied corpse back to Rogue and kill him before her as a form of satisfaction to both.

'Click'

They were there; the soldiers, the ninja's, the mercenaries, the assassins. All gathered to spill the blood of the king of thieves and queen of assassins. What a glorious day this would be indeed.

"Well, LeBeau. Ya gave us run for our money I'll tell ya that." Her sultry tone betrayed every aspect of her murderous intent; he could see that familiar glint in her eyes. She raised her pistol and shot his foot. Recoiling in pain, he danced backwards while holding Laura in his arms. 'No, ah won't drop her here. Ah won' let Rogue die. And ah will not die tonight.'

"Any last words Remy?" his name rolled off her tongue like a snake. Again and again, she rang off shot after shot. Each one causing an extraneous or minor wound.

"Oui...ah hope ya like pineapples." Only then did Candra see the grenade at her feet. Just in time to see it, just like her plan, blow up in her face. As it was, Deadpool lunged from the foliage, his swords spinning at an ungodly fast rate, slicing up those who stood to him into...well...imagine placing a hand in a blender...that's what they look like now.

Bella looked up to see a sleek, black helicopter descend into the clearing. She wondered why Rogue had led them to this open area of wood. The choppers Gatling gun rattled off rounds after rounds, causing Candra and the assassins to retreat. 'Clever femme' thought Bella to herself. As the chopper landed, the door slid open to reveal a woman in her thirties, clad in black leather and wearing some futuristic pair of goggles on her head.

"My name is Sage. Don't worry Miss Boudreaux, you can fall back now, I'll take it from here" removing Rogue from around her shoulder and carrying her back to the chopper. Gambit limped in not too soon after with a still semi-conscious X-23 in his hands.

From out of the shadows stepped one final mercenary and fired upon Bella Donna. Turning her head at the sound of the gunshot, Rogue saw Domino glaring down at her prey. The gun aimed between Bella's eyes, she licked her lips with the sight of the kill.

"The spot makes you a bullseye ya know!" She looked up to see Rogue deliver a punch to her eye and she fell to her ass.

"Oh yah Remy, this one is a real keeper" she shouted in approval, removing the bullet from her vest gingerly.

* * *

And so this four parter ends. But how do our heroes recuperate, what data is on that file and why did Deadpool return to help? All will be answered in next weeks update. But I will gladly answer any questions that arose during your reading. Please review, it's what I live for.


	17. Aftershocks and beyond

So sorry for the two week delay, exams have finally finished (for now) and I have free time this week to update and extra chapter. Also I have adjusted the description to be more in line with the progress of time in this story since the series end.

* * *

It's a funny feeling, being inside your own head. It's not exactly bad...per say, but it can certainly by unnerving to say the least. For Rogue, this situation had her standing in the foyer of her mind palace. The wall paint was torn; the rugs were filthy, the chandelier hanging by a thread. It was dim, bleak and not at all the comforting home she made in Bayville. It frightened her and, well, the fact that her state of mind was in this mess, you could understand her distress. That was, until, a series of footsteps sounded from behind her, growing louder and more frantic in pace. She turned around three-sixty degrees', but darkness swarmed her vision at all angles.

Then down came Ms Marvel in all her flowing blond hair, skin-tight bodysuit clad, green skinned glory...wait, what?

"What do ya want? Last I checked y'all were screamin' mah head off!"

"To be honest, I'm just trying to get away from some new lodgers."

"Lodgers? Ya mean absorption's? 'Cause ah don' remembah zappin' two guys."

"Try telling them that when you see the two. I mean, you're welcomed to try, but I can't even get a word in."

Their conversation came to a halt when two men entered the hall. One wore a top hat and tail-coat, whilst the other wore gold chains (Sorry...gold chainz) and his clothes was mostly tracksuit. But what was similar between them was the mask and red/black body suit. Oh Crap!

"Ah shit...ah absorbed Deadpool!"

Yes indeed she has. Except instead of a single psyche like most others, her mutation had instead picked up on the two most dominant voices in the head of Deadpool.

"Good evening, I'm the more distinguished, sane and all around egotistical side of Deadpool. But you can call me...'White Box'." introduced the more fancily dressed psyche, before he was rudely shoved aside to introduce the other guy.

"Hey sweet cakes, I'm the more insane, childish and overall insane part of the big guy. Buuuuut, you can call me 'Yellow Box'." butted in the more immature of the two. "So how was that for introductions? I don't think our entrances could have been more awesome even if it was written by Joss Whedon himself. **Did I say that line like you wrote it?**

**Yes, thank you Yellow Box. Ugh! This story just got a whole lot longer.**

"I'm sorry, who were you talking to jus there?" inquired Ms Marvel, who by this point was even more annoyed by just how many psyches were in Rogue's head.

Sighing, Rogue replied for them "Their talkin' bout ThatIndieReviewer, tha guy writtin' this story."

"...erm, who is that indie reviewer?" asked a more concerned Marvel, who by this point had become accustomed to Rogue's mood swings, but this was entirely different.

"Ah...ah don' know!"

* * *

Medical Wing

Rogue's body was wheeled in on a gurney, but blood by this point was dripping over the side. Sage had earlier placed a suction pad to create a vacuum, preventing blood loss, but had since fallen off with the sheer amount pooling. Strapped down for her own good, Gambit was walking along side holding an IV aloft. Sage had by this point been attempting to manipulate her mutation from null and stationary to active again, but to no avail. All that could be done was making her comfortable and leave her in the hands of the mansions resident doctor Paré. Unfortunately for her, she would have her hands full with more than just Rogue.

For not too shortly after did, X-23, or rather what was left, was rolled in on a similar gurney. At the sight Doctor Paré recoiled from the destroyed mutant and looked as though she were about to throw up. Remy and Tessa left her to commence work, while other nurses swarmed in to assist.

Emma Frost's Office

Making their way to Emma's office, they found the headmistress seated behind her desk and calmly sipping a hot coffee. Black of course. Seating front and centre, Psylocke soon joined them, seated on the couch and poured herself a cup of coffee.

For a while, no one dared say a thing for fear that when they did, it was the wrong thing. For Remy, the coffee was too bitter and lacked the necessary calories for his metabolism. To solve this, he reached for the forbidden sugar bowl, the one that stood at the centre of the ornate tray and nobody would dare reach for fear of being shamed the...extra calories. He had no qualms with the likes and preceded to up-end the entire bowl into the cup.

Tessa wasn't faring to well herself. The mission had not gone down as planned and she knew Emma would have her head. Peering past the Headmistress, Tess gazed over the city that sat in the distance. The sun shining down upon it and warming its core. In here, it felt as though the iceman hath cometh. But it was only the piercing glare of Miss Frost. She set her coffee down, feeling the offending liquid poisoning her mouth and her head nauseous from the harsh aroma. It was then the ice queen spoke.

"Well, that was most certainly a farce." she spoke outright and pointedly, her harsh tones reverberating throughout the office.

"No loss of life, the data was retrieved and, currently, two influential figures from within each of the main guilds are among our allies. I'm not quite sure what you're getting at Emma, but it looks like..."

"Actually Sage, as of now, Belle is declared an enemy of the Guilds for thi' treason. As fo' moi, I was exiled trios mon' ago. Ah don' think we got as much leverage as ya t'ink." Cut in Gambit. His leg was bouncing, but neither Sage nor Emma picked up thought patterns from him. It was odd, as though there was a force-field shrouding his mind from attack.

Sage turned to a still frowning Emma. "As I have said, a farce. The data will only get us so far, even then, two of our field agents are down for the count."

"Are you suggesting that my friends are now your soldiers?"

"I am suggesting that my enemy's enemy is my friend. Who they are, I cannot choose. But we are united in this cause and to prevent catastrophe, action must be taken."

"So who are we then, your own private force?" implied Gambit harshly. He had just gotten out of two manipulative hierarchies, another would serve him little.

"No darling, we are freedom fighters." Put in Betsy, joining into the conversation with her own opinions. "We have a common enemy, so we must take a stand. Sinister and his subordinates have caused enough trouble for all of us. For this, we strike back. I have spent too long on the run from ninja's, yakuza, even my own parents and brother to stop fighting now." Standing up, she took to the floor and began pacing before them "It will be the same for Rogue, the same for X-23 and the same for all of us"

Heartened by her speech, Gambit got up from his seat. "Ah got nothin' to loose bringin' down this megalomaniac. Ah'm in!"

"So am I, not gonna take this in stride. More lahke take it in kicks" her accent became more southern the more heart she poured into it.

"Looks like you have a team luv." Betsy turned to Emma, who had a smug little smile playing on her face.

"It seems I do."

The doors to Frost's office conveyed a loud knocking, before Dr Paré came barging in holding a medical chart to her chest. She breathed heavily while everyone else held theirs.

"Rogue is going into critical."

* * *

Xavier's Institute

Parking into the allocated visitors parking, Amanda got out of her car and approached the front door. She was silently glad that an extra spot was created to protect visitor vehicles from the misuse of the New Mutant's powers. Knocking on the door, she promptly waited for her boyfriend of almost one year to bode her entrance. Opening almost immediately, she was greeted by the fuzzy elf and a pungent smell of sulphur.

"Entschuldigung, had to let it disperse before opening zhe door." He smiled sheepishly as he led Amanda to her car.

"It's not a problem, but we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"OK, better make it an instant trip." With that the two bamfed to their destination.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, the older occupants were rushing to get as much breakfast as they could, now that Kurt had departed, their chances had doubled. Seated around the breakfast table, they sat and ate in a tense silence, until Scott decided to turn on to the news.

"New from Stark industries, the new prototype in prosthetics has been announced for paraplegic..."

"No confirmation has been made about the deceased young adults found in New Orleans three nights ago..."

"We are merely concerned with sociological effects these incidents can have on the younger, more easily influenced population..." Scott continued flicking until he stopped on the morning bulletin.

"Increased violence in the Bayous of Louisiana. Swat teams and eventually the National Guard was called in to investigate the fire-fight that broke out amongst two rival criminal factions. There have been no witnesses or statements issued..."

Turning back to the now quiet table, all eyes turned to him in question. "I'm pretty sure there are no mutants involved. But I'm checking with the Prof. Remember! New Recruits, DR in ten minutes."

Scott left to see the professor in his office and was immediately greeted by a psychic welcome. As the days wore on and investigations into Essex had continued, Xavier had grown restless in his pursuit of answers. Now he was clean and dressed in his business suit.

"Ah, Scott, glad you are here. I wish to ask you to accompany me to Washington capital, and meet with Mr Kelly and Dr Essex. I have been called to a meeting and talks will take place to discuss upcoming mutant/human relations."

"Are you sure Charles? I mean, I'm flattered and honoured, but..."

"Scott, no doubt exists in my mind that both you and Jean would make perfect dignitaries. Yes, Jean has been made aware and we leave in two hours. I hope to see you then."

* * *

California Institute (four hours later)

Gambit stood pacing outside the Med bay doors, having been asked to leave so that Sage and the doctor could work. He was getting a little...antsy, waiting for Rogue to recover. His pacing had become so frantic, that he never noticed Betsy come up behind him and sit down. At least, not until he was trapped to the spot mid-stride.

"Betsy, would'ya mind lettin' me go?"

"Unless all you're going to do is pace some more. Cause, ya know, it's driving my head in."

"Desole, just...not used to sitting around with all this left over energy buzzin' round me like ah got coffee in mah veins."

"That coffee really was disgusting though, wasn't it?"

"Ah know, what she use, frog scum."

"Well, I didn't need that image but you might want to avoid saying that in the house of a world-class telepath like Emma Frost Luv."

"She didn' make it. Woman like that has private staff just to test her bath water."

"Speaking of energy by the way...me and Tessa were discussing the static in your mind...it's really quite fascinating."

"Sorry chere, not really one to talk about his past. Kinda like me asking about how you got into a new body. Some things are just best left un-said."

"I understand Gambit, I understand. Although...how would you know about Emma having a bath water tester."

He merely gave his cocky grin, winked and sauntered off down the hallway.

* * *

Downtown Bayville

"Kurt, are you...all right?"

"Ya Amanda. Vhy, vhats wrong?"

"You've been shifting around a lot and you keep fiddling with your holowatch. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Vell, i's kinda hard to explain. You see...Rogue left the mansion a week ago."

"Oh kurt...I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She embraced Kurt in a strong hug, which he gladly returned. Pulling back she cupped Kurt's face in her hands. "I should've thought to ask when I didn't see her."

"I's just zhat I...I don't know if she iz OK or not. I'm worried about her. She was going to Mississ...Missip...Missisp"

"You mean Mississippi?"

"Ya. Her mozer passed away, and zhen there was all zhis commotion and the fighting in zhe south. I just..."

"Kurt...please come with me."

They walked around the corner and came to the chapel sitting in the green field with the trees so full of life and vibrant green of many shades. The congregation was making their way in droves, chatting happily to one another and catching up with old friends.

"When my father was in hospital, you and I prayed for him. We prayed that he got better. And you know what? He did. You told me faith kept you going, that it was something sacred to you that only a very few knew about. Today, I return the favour."

Grasping each other's hands, the pair entered the chapel.

* * *

The California Institute

With the others now exited and visiting the patients, Emma and Sage sat in each other's company, with much to discuss.

"Let me comprehend what you're trying to say Tess. You want to use..."

"As I already said, Rogue is suffering, dying even. This technology will give her time, one month, maybe more. Please consider it Emma." She abhorred begging for this, but if she saved Rogues life, it would be worth grovelling on the ground like a worm.

"You know it won't be easy, money is no problem, but why take the risk?"

"She is worth the risk. Her abilities, her skills, her tactics."

"She is cunning I'll most certainly give her that"

"...and she has the proper motivation. I won't let her blood be the currency to pay for my mistakes."

"Say my name. Completely and in all the hope you can muster. Ask me to save her life."

Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she internally seethed at the idea, and relented. "Please...Miss Emma Frost...White Queen...save Rogues life."

"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Sometime later

Her mind groggy and her mouth dry, she attempted to ascend to a seated position. But was instead held down by straps bound around her torso, arms and knees. She attempted to open her eyes, but light stung. 'Bad, bad light. Hurting mah head lahke that. Wait...why am ah talkin' lahk this? Why of ahm ah thinkin' lahke this?'

Shifting one eye open, she noticed the blurred outline slouched on a chair. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she attempted the strap again and pulled. To her surprise, the strap snapped in half. Ripping the other straps off of her, her eyes finally became attuned to the lighting.

"Gambit...Remy, what's goin' on?"

Rousing from his sleep, he blinked a couple of times before he finally sat upright. Shooting a warm smile at her, he sat upright and made himself comfortable.

"Ya were hurt chere. Ah mean real bad. We managed to get ya patched up and ready for shootin' petit"

"Good, been meanin' ta get violent fer awhile." swinging her legs over the side, she attempted to stand, but only fell back again and felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. She reached up and cradled her head in her hands. Her hands...'HANDS!'

She looked for the stub where he arm should be and instead found...a metal monstrosity extending to where her fingers once were. It looked like, two metal rods meeting together in the middle with a round ball and socket joint connecting them. A frame surrounded it, wires weaving in and out through the bars, and a metal gas piston/pump was in her upper arm. Metal plates curved and surrounded the frame, with patches exposing the wiring and internal structure. It was hideous.

But she felt through it, she felt the sensation of the cold metal, the blowing air from the fan and the roll of her wrist as she examined the piece from all angles. She felt her breath hitch, and then started hyperventilating. Ambit rushed into action, retrieving a paper bag for her to blow into.

"Doctor Paré!" he called, who came rushing in pulling on a lab coat and noticed the heartbeat monitor beeping erratically, like Rogues frantic breathing. Reaching into her cabinet, she pulled out a fresh syringe and a new container. Pulling out a small green bottle, she extracted some of the liquid contained. As she walked towards Rogue, she noticed Gambit eyeing the syringe warily.

"It's not for you." She reassured, but getting no reply, she inserted the needle into the IV cable still attached to her arm. Luckily she had not retrieved her invulnerability when they were inserting the needle. The effects took almost a minute to show, and then were instantaneous. She began calming down and relaxed into Gambits shoulder.

"Ah think it's tahme yall explained some stuff to meh."

War Room

"HOW LONG?!" Rogue could not believe her ears.

"One week. I had to place you under mental relaxation to coax your mind into co-operation. The neural circuits would have bonded to your mental passages and nervous pathways. As of now, that arm is a part of you."

She could hardly believe it. Not only had she lost an arm, but gained a completely new one, outfitted to her central nervous system. It was dull, bulky and heavy. Not that she minded, but it would no doubt become a nuisance.

"Why?"

"The bullet did more than just tissue damage, I'm afraid." Cut in Sage, "The bullet also emitted a micro virus that slowly breaking down the cells in your muscles. The mechanics will serve as your missing appendage, but the fluid center will serve as a biological defense mechanism."

"Alright. It's gonna be taking time to get used to it, but it's time we don' have. What have we found from the files?"

"Me an' Sage been hackin' away at the files for days chere, looks to Remy like we be looking somewhere east bound for the base of operations."

"That all. Well, looks like we got our work cut out."

The meeting was interrupted by one of the students barging in and breathing heavily. "Not a sportsman ah reckon". Everyone turned to stare at her in confusion.

"Ah said that out loud didn' ah?"

"Never mind. Mr Keller, you better have a reason for disrupting us." Her tone spoke bounds for how much this was a wrong move to make in the school, especially concerning when Emma Frost is around.

Keller only had to gesture to the TV to turn it on and display the afternoon news at seven.

"We wish to thank Professor Charles Xavier in the support he has offered us during these tense and difficult times" spoke Robert Kelly, "After a long and tedious debate concerning the mutant...phenomenon, we have come to a conclusion. I shall allow the good professor to explain."

"After many debates and many negotiations, the many senators and congressmen have drafted the first ever...'Mutant Registration Act' bill. To save the lives of many, we are all united as members of the United States of America."

"Well...our job just got a whole lot harder." Muttered Rogue, everyone else were still gaping at the screen.

* * *

Please subscribe...I mean review. Wrong website, awkward!


	18. Recruitment drive

**Bold is a break in the forth wall**

**Disclaimer****: **Let's start by saying...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

As the halls stretched on, Gambit took his time to survey the decor. Plenty of fine art work, good collection of china and some lovely marble on display. Were he not working for Miss Frost at this current moment, he would rob this place blind. But as things turned out, he now found himself survey the hallways for midnight feasters and undisciplined youths. However, if the school was at night like everything he saw during the day, then it was unlikely such acts would occur.

"Remy, Ca va?"

Stalling in his steps, he turned to see Belladonna standing at the railing overlooking the mansions foyer. She wore black jeans and a hoody, runners and had a hiking Bag slung over one shoulder.

"Ca va. Though I must say, I'm kinda thrown by the lack of Cloak n' armor."

And while he could admit that her figure made anything flattering, he was slightly confused by the fact that someone of such royalty as the Queen of Thieves would be caught dead in anything less than a dress. Although to be fair, he had seen her in much, much less and was nonetheless flattering to her physique.

"Ahm going Remy, far away, to where nobody can find me. Ah will never be allowed back in New Orleans and if ah am, it will be because the Assassins guild exists no longer."

"To be honest, I wasn' sure what your reaction would be to moi, but I am glad it is this. Ya don' need to explain yourself to Remy any more. We're...not like we used to be."

"That is an' undahstatment mon amour." She paused for a moment. To Gambit, it seemed at any moment, she was prepared to shatter, like his precious porcelain doll. Except she wasn't his and neither would she ever shatter. Not now, not ever. "Ah'm not sure what y'all are gonna do here, but ah've overstayed my welcome long enough. J'taime, mon amour. Although, I feel you may be for the other femme from now on."

He at least had the decency to look defeated and disappointed by her leaving, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Oui, ah do"

"Look after her Remy, not that she needs it. Ah like her. She's...funny."

With that, her bag was hiked over her shoulder and strapped in, jumping the balcony, she landed much like a cat, with all its skill and grace, and made her way into the darkness.

He felt tempted to raid the legendary wine cellar, but was instead distracted by the sound of whirring and sparks at the end of the teachers section. As he made his way to the room in question, his question, on who was the current insomniac, was answered.

Knocking, then proceeding to let himself in, he noticed the work lamp turned on over the desk were Rogue currently sat at. Blowtorch in hand, she proceeded to weld together the plates on her arm and give it a more complete look to it. By now, it looked shiny, smooth and about as tantalizing as her original. She bobbed her head to the headphones plugged into her head, blasting out a tune by AC/DC. In her own little world, while she whittled away at the mechanics. She never even noticed his entrance until he plonked himself on her bench next to her.

Tearing her eyes from her work of art **(In mah 'pinion anyway) **she looked into Remy's eyes. She never noticed how they glowed in the dark when he didn't use his powers. Laying her welding rod on the work surface, she linked her hands together in front of her and just stared ahead of her. Remy placed one hand on her robotics, another on her organic, and turned her to face him. He then carefully removed the goggles from her eyes and situated them on top of her head.

"You have a nightmare 'gain chere?"

She nodded her head in affirmation, never looking him in the eyes. 'She must be ashamed. Can't show weakness, not ever.'

"How 'bout we turn to somethin' more lively chere" grasping her player in his hands, he flicked around to a more uplifting singer on her playlist. After getting through mountains of Metallica, Led Zeppelin and Primus, he finally stumbled across some of his old favourites.

"Ah didn' know ya like Leonard Cohan, Swamp Rat."

"Well, I like a bit o' the blues."

"Ain't exactly lively is it?" she asked with a smirk. Removing the player from his grasp, she shuffled to some more of her favourites. "How 'bout this?" she inquired.

'Seen it all' by Jake Bugg started playing as she removed one of her ear buds and placed it in Remy's ear herself. Smiling, he started tapping his foot and clicking his fingers, crooning to the song as though it were an old jazz number by Frank Sinatra. Smiling at his antics, she turned back to her work and started polishing the scoured surfaces. Gambit noticed a slight glimmer housed within the hand and wrist portion of the appendage. On closer inspection they looked almost like...but surely not.

"Why you workin' on this at this time at night?"

"Couldn' sleep. Ah got a lot on mah mind."

"Ah Like the arm. To tell the truth...I think it looks badass. Sorta like those Manga ya read."

"What...Manga...Ad don'...well at least ah don' read hentai."

"It was one time Cherie. And that was only 'cause I was really curious. Never goin' back to dat again." The two shuddered at the memory of catching Remy glancing through one of Pyro's Hentai's. He learned never to touch his stuff again.

"Has BellaDonna gone?"

"Oui. Gonna go travelin' a bit. She seems to like ya."

"What, Why? Ah mean, what would she like about me?"

"What's not to like Cherie, you're stunnin', clever, and tough. And, she n' I both agree, which is unusual I tell ya that, ya got some brass on ya."

"More like a steel-titanium alloy with flexible measures of aluminium."

"See, clever, what did I say."

"Ya said stunning as well there, Cajun. Do ya mean that?"

His response was to crash his lips to hers and brace her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap. Straddling him, her kiss became heated, until she realised what was done. Pushing him away from her, she flopped back against the workbench. Her eyes turned murderous as she glared at him lying unconscious on the floor. Seating herself at the foot of her bed, she continued to stare daggers at his motionless body. Putting her mind to better use, she proceeded to stock and files the psyche that is Remy LeBeau...or was it!

'What in the hell are ya hidin' Cajun. What's inside yer mind? It's like there's someone in the background, lookin' through yer eyes, waitin'.'

'Deadpool! Get yer ass out here n' give me a hand.'

'Ugh, what. It's bad enough trying to find a bunk in your head, and psyche Magneto is a bed wetter, but now I'm at your beckon call.'

'You can break the forth wall right? That means you must know how this all ends! TELL MEH!'

'Woah...who said I broke the forth wall. Was it you tx peppa, or you RogueLovesGambit. I bet it was you Drakonpie250!'

'...WHO ARE YA TALKIN TO?!'

'Eh, nobody in particular. But even if I could...how you say "Break-the-forth-wall"...why would I tell you the spoilers.'

'Ah got a few reasons why!'

* * *

Med Bay

Tessa sat at the end of the cot were X-23 laid her head. She sighed as she ran through the programmes and algorithms of her screen. No matter how many manipulation, theories and statistics, there was very little to compare it against and, therefore, reassemble to. Whatever had been done to Laura's genes, it was beyond Sage's capabilities at the moment. Unless of course...

"Penny for your thoughts love."

Tessa didn't even sense her arrival. Even for medium levelled telepaths, detection of others was practically child's play. But this stumped Sage and Sage didn't like to be stumped.

"How did you do that? I thought your mutation was Telekinesis."

"Ah, well now, don't we feel foolish. I was actually born with telepathy and I was never actually oriental, if you will believe me."

"So what's your story?"

"Well, what's there to tell? Erm...how about trying to learn how to control my abilities. At a young age, before Professor Xavier and Emma, when everything was all 'hush-hush, don't say a word', my parents didn't exactly approve of cheating, additional help and pity from others. We are British, we carry on. Not that you would understand." Her tone seemed flat, until the end. Now she was just shifting in her seat, uncomfortable beneath Sage's piercing eyes.

"More so than you realise." Sage uttered softly

"Well, as I got older, more...noticeable is what I would say, telepathy got out of hand and I started scaring my family. I pushed them away, to protect them, even my own brother."

"I never knew you had a brother"

"Few do. I love him more than anything, dear Brian. He was a member of RAF for a few years, and then went on to STRIKE, a sort of SHIELD from across the pond. Anyways, I was studying archaeology and he signed up for some procedure. I haven't heard from him since."

"It's a fascinating field of study though. Why archaeology?" she inquired. While she was studied in hieroglyphics and Latin, courtesy of past events to do with angry Egyptian mutant, she never truly grasped the appeal.

"Well, it's an adventure isn't it? I mean, travelling to far off continents, testing your knowledge and the belief that what you find could change the way we view society and history as a whole. But "A Lady mustn't dig or scurry through the muck for buried treasure", that's what mother always said."

"Well, yer mama mustn't have led a fun life at all without mud or treasure." A new voice joined the conversation, with Tessa and Betsy looking up to see Rogue enter the fray. "Ain't anybody asleep?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyelids tight, Tessa concentrated on the surrounding minds. "Just the students and Laura at the moment...no wait, Remy is well. Oh God, he's in a coma!"

"Relax Sage, he's restin', just went where he shouldn't and got what was coming to him." She said with a grim smirk.

"Why do I get chills when you have that creepy smile on your face?"

"Cause ah absorbed Deadpool."

* * *

Two hours later

Once again, Gambit found his mind groggy and his body weak. Last time he would ever drink 'Kiss of an Angel' before bed. Or was it he got a kiss from an Angel that sent him to sleep. He was stirred from his thoughts when he overheard voices in the hallway. Slowly sliding out of the bed, he made his way painfully to the doors. Reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve the Bo Staff, he inched his way closer to the door, silent as a mouse and his ears pricking at the most subtle of sounds. Whoever this was, she wasn't trying to be quiet.

"Listen, ah'm sorry to bother ya again, it's just..."

"_Nightmares agai, ya don' need to apologize to some old man for your troubles."_

"Just can't seem to stop them from comin' and paradin' round mah mind."

"_I would give ya a dream catcher, but I don't believe Native American hocus pocus." _

"Ah'm serious Logan, there's something they ain't tellin' me and drivin' me nuts. Also...we don't know how long the virus is going to be held at bay for. As soon as possible, ah need to see ya, X as well."

"(Sigh) I'll do the best I can stripes, but don't give up until I get there or even after that."

Smiling, although he couldn't see it, she felt lighter talking to him every time. "Thanks Logan, but remember yer life doesn't revolve around the X-Girls. You need to do what ya need to do."

"Switch on channel 5. I got cable over here and it's showing the big one."

"It is!" she could barely contain her excitement as she rushed a goodbye to a chuckling Wolverine, hung up and dashed to her bedroom.

Gambit barely had to move to move out of the way before being barrelled down by a speedy gon southern. Falling on top of each other, he smiled at her flustered state. "Why chere, if you wanted this Cajun so fast, all you had to do-"

She silenced him with a painful squeeze of his fingers in her fist. Glancing evilly down at him, she whispered, "Those fingers go anywhere they ain't allowed, an' ya loose em." She abruptly jumped up, dusted and smoothed out her clothes and proceeded to walk over his chest to her bed.

"Why so hostile chere, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood."

"You know what happens when ya touch me Gambit, yet ya did it anyway and almost got yerself killed and gave me a headache."

Kneeling by her bedside, he rolled her over so she faced him. Staring him in the eye, he caressed he arm. "I'm sorry Rogue. But is it any real surprise that I'm drawn to ya. C'mon, move over." Shoving away from the bedside to make room for Remy, he laid down next to her and clasped her hands in his own.

"I won' push your boundaries, you know that. But if you trust me, we don' need to fight all the time."

"Ah don' like hurtin' people Remy, not with mah powers anyway. But now that I'm looking for Mystique, you should know that ah ain't gonna be kind, ah ain't gonna be gentle. If ah have to beat someone to a paste, ah will. Ya may not like what you see, so ah'm giving you an' out, right here, right now. Cause the future is not gonna be pretty."

Drawing her in closer, he kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "I wouldn't expect anything less." Smiling and letting her snuggle into his chest, they laid back and just listened to each other breath. It got awkward after a while.

"Ya, this is pretty awkward just not doing anything. Ya wanna watch 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'? It's on channel five."

"Perfect"

* * *

The next morning

Falling asleep in the arms of another man may not have been on her mind, but Rogue was by no means complaining. Unfortunately, she had missed the awesome final Mexican stand-off. The good news, she had seen it five times. The bad news she woke up to a gun aimed at her face. **Wait what in the world!**

Yup, there in front of her, as she lifted her head from snuggled into Remy's shoulder, she looked straight into the barrel of a fully automatic P90, cocked and loaded. Taking in the lay of the room, she noticed six soldiers dispersed among the space provided. Each had their guns pointed at them.

'OK, ah'm not dead, so they want me alive. Well they're gonna hafta wait, five more minutes of shuteye will do me good.' So, instead of reacting how most would to a gun pointed at their head, she merely reached up, clasped her hand around the barrel of the gun and squeezed. **Ha! Sex joke!**

Resting her head back, a smile on her face, the soldier lifted the gun to see the barrel squished flat. "Orders said bring them in alive, load tranq's."

The two jumped into action, with Gambit having pre-charged his cards and releasing a barrage of them into the chest of three soldiers, before delivering a round house and head butt to one more. As the other three slowly got up, Gambit whipped out his Bo Staff and proceeded to attack each guard three on one, each guard removing a stun baton from their person. Rogue had pulled the guns from the soldiers grasps and back-handed the both of them into the wall. They didn't get up from that.

"Gambit, y'all wanna get going, check the lower levels for intruders. God dang it, one week and we already fucked up" she whispered urgently to Gambit.

"And just how do we know there are no guards standin' outside dem doors ready to riddle us wit' bullets?" he responded with agitation. He had so been waiting to wake up next to a soundly sleeping Rogue in his arms. Her response was to gesture upwards to the ventilation cover in the ceiling. His legendary grin returning, he proceeded to climb the walls, shelves and dressers until he reached the top and pried open the vent.

Rogue instead took a more direct approach and stormed through the door of her bedroom, barreling through any guard in her way and smashed each guard in the face with both super strength and techno arm in a combination of ruthless efficiency and disturbing glee. She whooped and hollered through the hallways, drawing all the guards to her position. Any tranquilizer darts bounced harmlessly against her skin and the stun batons merely tickled her, causing her to giggle with fiendish delight. The guards began pouring in around her, prodding with tazers, gas grenades and darts.

They were not only well armed, but strong, trained and quick. They moved with efficiency and stealth much better than the Assassins not two weeks ago. She had no time to ponder any further as she flew over the balcony of the foyer and came face to face with another soldier standing in the grand doorway, the morning wind whipping around his jacket.

* * *

Sub-Basement

Huddled in the arm chair of the med bay was Tessa, who had long ago dozed off after her midnight meeting with Rogue. It wasn't a pleasant sleep, marked with an uncomfortable recliner and Rogues parting emotions. She gleaned the hostility and sense of sadism in her mind, as though she revelled in the hunt for Mystique. She was concerned for her mental well being and was glad at least Gambit was here to keep her relatively sane. If not, then there was always herself or Betsy or even Laura. The bond forged was slight, but improving, all that was needed was to build upon it.

Perhaps what caused the worst of her moods was the fact that seven soldiers were surrounding them and aiming darts and net guns at them. If only they knew. Sage whipped out the revolvers she holstered in her jacket and fired four shots point blank into the chests of both in front of her. As they dropped to the floor, she leapt up, kicked the chair at the guard closing in behind her and pistol whipped the other soldier on the nose.

The gunshots had thankfully awoken Betsy from her slumber. For as she awoke, two long, sharp, purple glowing katana's formed in her hands and began to swing dangerously. They slashed through the armor and skin, leaving superficial wounds and she finished with a psi blast to the final soldier standing.

"Well...that was a workout. Do you think the others are OK?"

Tessa's prayers were answered by the arrival of Gambit, kicking through the vent in the ceiling and landing on his two feet in front of them. Dusting himself off, he proceeded to update the two on the events occurring upstairs. An explosion was heard over head and they raced towards the source, the three of them silently knocking out any guards that they came across. They came to the elevator and loaded in as quickly as possible, while Gambit got to work on the roof panel, Betsy and Sage caught their breaths and tried to reassess the situation.

That was until they started feeling drowsy once again and their visions began to blur. Their falls were halted by gas mask wearing figures stepping out from the walls, digital blurs appearing all over them.

"Bloody, optical/visual camouflage." muttered Betsy before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later

Betsy once again found herself waking up in a very uncomfortable chair along with her other captives. She at least had the clothes on her back and not be separated from her regular attire. It seemed to be some meeting room with a wide circular conference table, windows that provided a panoramic view of the sky and a steely colour to the walls, floor and ceiling. Cameras were situated in each corner of the room, its evil red eye blinking at them.

Gambit knew who the room belonged to, as did everyone else; from the sight of the Falcon on the table top with its wings the shape of a shield. The door opened to allow the entrance of Rogue, Emma Frost and Director Nick Fury. There was confusion amongst the kidnapped trio as to what association Rogue held with the head of SHIELD.

"You can all relax you know. I'm not here to assassinate or capture you."

"Then what was the military coup for? It felt like the school was Guantanamo bay with all your goons hijacking the campus. What's all this for?" inquired Betsy. The tension that hung in the air could be cut with a knife.

"The intel we have acquired affects all of us and as I have discussed with Miss Frost and Rogue, we are in need of your co-operation."

"What intel? Chere what's he talkin' bout?"

"That's no important right now. What is important, however, is that we have your full support. The information was difficult to come by and is not handed out easily to civilians. What we can say is this. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-Men will decimate mutant and human kind."

* * *

And scene. Now that was a work out (Well of my fingers anyway). I really hope you enjoyed reading, cause I felt it may have dragged on a bit. But tune in next week for the information held by SHIELD and what it means for mutants everywhere. Please leave a review, I am always happy to reply and thay help the story get better.


	19. X-Force Assemble

"We have been keeping tabs on Xavier's since this incident was televised and if anything comes up, we'll let you know." Fury's tone left no room for discussion, he held all the cards, but more importantly, he knew what needed to be done.

"And...What do you want us to do exactly?" inputted Psylocke.

"You, all of you, would be operating alongside us as a sub-division of SHIELD. Your first task, should you choose to accept it, is to investigate one of Essex's old bases in Hiroshima, Japan."

"And what if we say no?" Tessa had decided to intervene before they essentially sold their souls to work for the Government. However, she had caught the despondent look that crossed Rogues face as soon as she said that. Something was up.

"Fury only had to smile before the entire team tensed up. "Perhaps this will change your mind." He absently tossed six files on the table, each one of them labelled with a name. Their names.

"Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock"

"Remy Etienne 'Gambit' LeBeau"

"Tessa 'Sage' O'Neil"

"X-23 'Laura' Kinny"

"Logan 'Wolverine' "

"Emma 'White Queen' Frost"

"Rogue"

It seemed the call to violence tickled everyone's fancy, with the team seemingly fallen into silent agreement. Director Fury took their silence as a 'yes'. With that, files, dossiers and a whole manner of information was handed out.

"As you can see, we have access to your entire life story at our finger tips. Acquaintances or allies you thought were your own, safe houses you thought only you knew about and organizations everyone thinks you've forgotten about." He directed his final statement to none in particular. But everyone felt some degree of shame, what the others knew was unknown.

"I'll leave you to discuss what needs be." With those parting words, he left them in the room to stew.

"Before you go, Director, could I just ask...how is 'Project: Ragnarok' coming along?"

That seemed to light something beneath him, for as soon as he could, Fury took off at a full run to check and double check his head of software security wasn't dead yet.

"What are you talking about Sage? Ragnarok, never heard of that."

"Ragnarok, Betsy, is just another one of those projects by the Government to try and grasp more power. Gambit and I came across the file on the downloads that X-23 acquired. Along with a whole cavalcade of naughty secrets by SHIELD that they don't want us to find out about." Sage informed the group.

"So what do ya kno' Tess?"

"That they need to make us a brand new offer."

* * *

The rising sun was a beautiful sight; it's only in the true realm of nature and serenity that he could appreciate it. He took his time, shortly he would be leaving. Nagasaki had reported another kidnapping, followed by another murder. All signs pointed to mutants and he'd be damned if Japan would lose its footing as the new land of tolerance.

"Logan san, you rise too early."

"I don't sleep well. You know that as well as any Mariko."

"You called names in your sleep this time. Should I be worried?"

"Not unless I recognize them, I ain't got anything to hide from ya."

"So...you don't know who Anna is?"

"Can't even think of it." He returned to the bed and, hopefully, no nightmares would come again.

* * *

They were regarding the files and documents. Everything they could need at their finger tips and with minimum intervention, perhaps they could get used to this. Fury came in, followed by two others. An African American male, well built and dressed in black. The other, a woman who wore a navy blue spandex uniform.

"This is Agent Hill" he said referring to the one dressed in blue, "and this is Agent Johnson." He said referring to the man in black.

"I see, and you brought them here because..." asked Emma, who was still irritated over her school being infiltrated and her students being threatened. 'File a complaint my arse'

"Because you brought this on yourself. We searched the entire mansion, every corner, through heat and tech scan, even out all of you through scan. Where is the information?" while not visibly angry, he certainly radiated it.

"I destroyed it!" announced Gambit. By the shocked look on everyone's face, bar two, it seems this wasn't the plan. "Why the hell did you destroy the files, they were necessary to this entire operation." Fury demanded. No anger was escaping, but was silently seething.

"Cause ya don't give mutants enough credit when it comes to espionage." Sage had again inputted her opinion. All eyes were cast on her as she took centre stage.

"You see, Director Fury, one of the many spectacular mutations I possess is, in a way, information absorption. Anything presented to me, whether digital, written, verbal or otherwise, I keep locked up. That includes the files. All that's needed is a casual leek online, a few lines of code I remember and a perfect copy of one's signature, and soon, America has a leakage crisis on their hands."

"Alright, you made your point. I rightly assume you were behind this Rogue?"

"Well now me knowin' and me plannin' are two whole different bags of cats. But we knew the information could only be kept in one place. The mind of a telepath. Not even Xavier will try to unhinge her mind for those secrets."

Levelling a glare across the room, he seemed to be at a roads end. The ball was in their court now. "Alright, let's do this your way. We don't report on anything you have or will do, you don't leak any information and if any mutant threats arise, we contact you first."

Emma decided to take her place and finally addressed SHIELD properly. "This is only until the threat has been dealt with and until we can determine that Xavier's is not a threat"

Rogue had decided to interject. "Actually that's what I wanted to discuss, what happened to the Professor and the X-Men? They wouldn't just up and write away their rights to live to the United States government."

Sighing in agitation, he disliked having to constantly explain the operation to the newly instigated. "We believe the Professor, and possibly the rest of his team, have been infiltrated or are being controlled. For this reason, we are going to be keeping constant supervision and maintain tabs on their movements. As you are aware, that is a task in itself for most of SHIELD. And with the abilities at their disposal, you can understand why we need to keep a close eye."

"But where, I reinstate, do we come in?" repeated Betsy.

"We cannot divide our resources up as much with this added threat and technically speaking, we aren't supposed to be investigating Kelly or his cabinet, including Essex. With you, a group that does not exist, we can keep you off the radar; back you up with necessary data and when the time comes provide our complete co-operation."

"And the catch?" asked Gambit

"There is none. Right now, you are our last line of defence. All in favour say 'Ay'."

Unanimous. The files were loaded, packed and the team made their way to the deck. Only Sage, Rogue and Betsy remained.

"I wished to discuss a temporary arrangement that has been made most recently." Betsy expressed.

"And that is?"

"Warren Worthington the third has asked of Miss Frost's assistance, most notably, a bodyguard."

Rogue piqued her interest with the mention of her old friend and listened intently. Almost six months had passed since she last saw him and he was still living under the veil of lies knitted by his father. She had yet to meet him.

"He believes an attempt will be made on his life or someone is attempting kidnap him. In order to prevent this, I have been assigned to be his personal bodyguard."

"This is the first I heard of this Betsy!" exclaimed Rogue. She knew she was out for a little over a week, but surely they could have mentioned 'wealthy playboy heir to business conglomerate with mutation seeking bodyguard'.

"I was only told last night luv."

"From what I hear, a large corporate ball for Worthington Industries is taking place in Tokyo next week. Whisking him off under false pretences like this will increase both subtle cover and chances of success. I think it's too much of a coincidence that thirds life is threatened around the same time of these events. Look into it." Fury replied.

Sage stepped forward also, "Director Fury, I'm afraid my assistance is required here. X-23 is under catatonic conditions, I need to keep her stabilized and jump-start her mutation."

"This is another reason for Japan. In order for X-23 to be completely healed, you need an exact copy of her DNA. Am I right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we also need to secure Logan before whatever happened to the X-Men happens to him."

"But how do we find him?"

"I'm pretty sure Rogue can answer all your questions." Adjusting his jacket, he motioned them to follow him to the surface and went on his way. The three followed behind, Sage and Betsy sparing glances at Rogue.

"Ah've been talkin' to him. Just a few minutes every couple o' days. Ah suppose that coulda been useful."

"Maybe, until now we didn't exactly need him. Were you gonna tell us this before or after X had gone critical?" Sage shot back tersely. 'Hours, every day, and she had him in her back pocket'

"Look guy's, we got him now, so don't start arguing." Interrupted Betsy.

The walk back to the loading deck was tense; it could be cut with a knife the awkward levels rose so high. Entering the loading bay, they saw their so called team assembled next to one of SHIELD's helicopters. The entire deck housed around thirty choppers, ten thirty foot long gun racks, an assortment of tanks, anti-aircraft weaponry housed in it hull, allowing the vessel to prevent attack from all angles. Its high ceiling and long floor stretched out for fifty meters, the track housing mainly jets, each one fastened to the ground by a harness. Its dull metal tone did little to really show off the might of the SHIELD fleet: The Helicarrier. As they moved forward, Rogue couldn't help listening to the information passed between personnel.

"More interference, geeze, what's causing these things. I swear, it's like someone is waving magnet over every antenna in the US."

"Did you hear 'bout the Worthington guy? I heard he's gone missing. I bet it was those wacko's the Nasty Boys."

"How'dya suppose the mutants found out about Ragnarok? I didn't think even the White house knew about that."

She paid them little attention and cast her eyes back to Tessa, who nodded sagely, picking up on all the little details and storing them away for later. Glancing back at Director Fury, who stood to attention with armed soldiers gathered around his position, Betsy couldn't hold back one last jab. "By the way Nick Fury, update your file on me. The name is Psylocke!"

As they boarded for take-off, they each took a seat and strapped in, recounting everything that had happened today.

"Betsy, or Psylocke if you like, did you pick up any projections, any forethoughts?" asked Emma.

"None whatsoever. Inhibitors are laced in the walls of the helecarrier. They are obviously hiding something. What it is, I don't know." Her response ending the discussion, they settled into a comfortable quiet, making small talk with one another occasionally.

* * *

Rogue was sitting next to Betsy, with things still a little tense with Sage, she settled in for a long quiet flight.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Who?"

"Warren of course. I saw you back there, don't tell me you and him have a little-"

"Stop right there Bets, we have not been, nor will ah evah be, interested in Angel. HE's a friend, nothin' more."

"I just figured you and him may have dated in the past."

"Naw, ah'm not one fer dates. Doesn't exactly work when ya can' kiss the boy g'night."

"I know what you mean. I had a string of bad dates in the past, if that makes you feel any better."

"Really! Ah mean, no offense, but ya probably beat em off with a stick most o' the time."

"Actually, there was this one guy, totally head over heels for me, wouldn't take no for an answer. Wade, I think was his name, Wade Wilson."

"What the hell! You dated Deadpool! He's in mah head doin' his little happy dance now that you remembah him."

"It was just a phase."

**And the happy dance stops**

"But why?"

"Who do you think taught me Ninjitsu luv?"

**Well, this trip took an interesting turn! Understatement of the century.**

* * *

Technically speaking, I know very little about American politics and I'm not sure how much of a stretch of the imagination it would be for a Mayor (Which we last saw was what Kelly was in the series) to be running for presidency.


	20. Welcome to Japan, hope you survive

This is going to be the second of four 'three parters' in this story. So far, I am actually enjoying writing this section of the fic. Here's hoping the rest is as fun to write as it is to read.

* * *

**Welcome to Japan, hope you survive the experience!**

**Part 1**

A gentle breeze blew through the grounds, ruffling the leaves of the trees, now fully blossomed and fresh green, and swaying the grass with a cool whisper. The wide open grounds produced a flurry of colour and shapes, each one telling a story or regaling its comfort to the artists' hand. The aisle set up facing the great mansion from behind, Piotr Rasputin enjoyed the solitary, serene zone picked out for himself. Beneath the tree and keeping the hot summer gaze from his back, he set back to resuming his tribute to the Xavier institute. For the more than two weeks he has been there, it felt like a second home. The accommodations were more than substantial, missions of peace served his consciousness much better than those of the master of Magnetism, Xavier genuinely wanted to help him and the many students seemed friendly enough...initially.

"Pete!"

He was, however, awoken from his reverie by the call of his closest friend of the mansion. There running towards him was the ever spry, ever perky, ever the optimist braniac Kitty Pryde. Arriving here, he had reunited with the petite woman that had dropped a building on him. Well, rather, she helped anyway. Right now, her company was the only one of two he could rely on at this moment in time.

"Katya, you call. Iz zhere something wrong?"

"Not everything I talk to you about is gossip Pete." She shrugged innocently. However, Piotr just gave her the 'seriously' look. "OK, almost everything is gossip, but I have just got to know things."

"If you know so much, then please tell me...what is wrong with everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I arrived here, for my first week everyvon vas friendly and ze Professor vas trying to help me. Now, since he vent to Vashington, itz as tho' he is different man. Have you not notice zhis?"

"OR...It could be that you keep spending time by yourself. Thats the whole thing about coming here, being comfortable with yourself and everyone else."

"Zhat and the whole Mutant/Human co-habitation."

"Well yeah, OK, I guess."

"Come, let us see vhat has become of our allies."

* * *

"The barriers seem to be in place still. You don't have anything to worry about." The reassuring tone Psylocke gave however, did little to quell Rogues growing anxiety. All throughout the flight, since leaving at three in the morning, she seemed to be bursting with energy. If Betsy didn't know any better, she would have guessed Rogue had absorbed Gambit for an adrenaline boost. "You seem nervous love, any reason for it?"

"Just...it's been a while since ah saw Logan and Sage n' ah didn' exactly leave on good terms. Guess ah've just gotten used to her bein' around." Rogue supplied. Having Sage stay at home while looking after X-23 and she going after Wolverine, she was antsy about unfamiliar telepaths entering her mind.

Psylocke smiled knowingly and sat down beside her. "Let's get to know each other. C'mon, we got five more hours of flight and Emma's jet can only go so fast travelling under the radar."

"Sure thing Betsy. And Swamp rat, ya better hold yer tongue about us 'gettin to know each other' unless ya wanna keep it!" she glared at her companion behind her. Although the glare did not reach her mouth, which was smirking in an almost malevolent way.

"Now see chere, this is why it' so much fun to talk to ya. Ya always seem to have a dirty mind."

"Ahm not the one who was leering at the telepathic model."

"Hey, she said it, not moi." He held his hands up in surrender and went back to his deck of cards shuffled and tossed between hands, although a few strays seemed to escape. Rogue might have guessed that Gambit was just as nervous as herself. That or he really needed to do some damage right about now.

"So, what do you want to know?" Betsy inquired. An open book, but hopeful she wouldn't tear the pages.

"Let's start with how...no why in the hell did you decide to date a mercenary like Deadpool!"

"To be honest, it goes back to being raised in a manor, being waited on hand and foot by butlers and maids, and having parents who want a perfect son and daughter for their public image. But there was no freedom, no choice, just walls and practice. Wade was my escape. Imagine my own surprise when I arrive in Japan for a historical lecture on the "oh so interesting topic" of 'Japanese Culture 101'. In the end, I just paid off the lecturer to say I attended the classes, handed in a final report to put pen to paper and jaunted off around Tokyo for a little me time. That one month turned into two."

"Why Betsy, ah nevah knew ya were such a delinquent. And here ah thought Warren ovah there was gonna find someone to take home ta mom and dad." Warren decided to ignore them from now on and ruffled his feathers in agitation. "So, ya were sayin yer a delinquent."

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means. Because, let me tell you darling, you haven't heard anything yet."

* * *

**Three years ago**

Its bright, glimmering lights, the swash of the crowds and blaring noises were nothing like she ever heard. The buildings stretched higher than St Pauls and the buildings neon colours blasted away all memory of Piccadilly Circus night life. The electricity crackled and charged. Nothing of England was left. It was majesty of sensations. She loved every moment.

Streets of many moved like waves of masses, herded towards the next big flashy thing. It was exhilarating to push. They swam past her and she pushed against the tide. Making this decision was the best decision of her life. She supposed she could die her hair, like that other woman coming out of the plaza. They would wash out after week right. If not, she would shave her head. Oh, mother would be so disappointed. No regrets

At least, not until she was tugged into a corner and three men had removed a katana from its sheath. Cornered, trapped like a mouse, perhaps skipping that course wasn't the best order of business. She was glad her father endorsed learning Japanese or else she wouldn't understand the ransom demands and orders being given.

"Lady Braddock. Your presence is required at the behest of our benefactress. You will come with us quietly and willingly."

"And if I don't?"

One of them clicked their fingers and a figure strode out from the darkened corner of the alley. He carried with him a large briefcase. He looked like Kobayashi from 'The Usual Suspects'. At the same time he seemed laid back and completely at ease with the concept of a woman facing mutilation by sword. He walked forward, flicking a lit cigarette to the ground, and unlocked the case. Inside was a large jar filled with a neon blue fluid. It looked large enough to fit a head.

"Then your brain comes with us."

She was shocked speechless by the sheer audacity that such a vile act would be performed. These were no mere thugs. Or even Yakuza. These people knew about her abilities and they were organised. She raised her hands in surrender, but then placed her fingers on her temples and released a psionic shockwave that incapacitated the armed assassins. She turned to face the suitcase man, but from behind him stepped another figure from the shadows. Her body was muscled as though it were sculpted to perfection by artists. Her hair the darkest shade of black that allowed it to blend into the shadows. But most gruesome were the metal appendages on her hand and the circuitry that ran rampant around her body. She was dressed in elegant, yet sinister looking battle garments the dark shade of red and deepest of black.

"We are the 'The Hand'. We will not be defied by your petty powers. You will suffer by my hand until you are willing to suffer no more. No one defies...Lady Deathstrike."

"Really, no one. Well I beg to differ chopsticks." The loud and extremely obnoxious voice rang out through the alley as he leapt from his perch on-top of the building. He landed in between Deathstrike and Betsy before either could make a move. "Or wait. Is chopsticks Japanese, I thought they were Chinese. Either way FUCK OFF CHOPSTICKS."

"You dare defy me." She lunged towards him, her bladed fingers outstretched and her teeth bared, seething saliva in an animalistic fury.

"Aww man, drool and teeth, you must be incredible with foreplay." He slashed and paried her swipes. Ducking and dodging as though he were break dancing. I kid you not, like he was break dancing. (Seriously, who wrote Deadpool living a gangsta ghetto life by saying stupid words like...). "Dangatang. You almost got me there-oh wait you did. Shit."

"Wilson you imbecile. You protect this Gaijin Dog in which you play no part. This is far bigger than you can imagine you slaughtered remains of rejected Weapon X chopsuoy."

Meanwhile, during all this, Betsy stood still as she was rooted to the ground by fear. These people fought and bantered as though they were merely sparring. She almost vomited with the sight of her defenders side being cut open.

"Matsu'o, retrieve the target. I will deal with the pest."

"Yeah speaking of said pest...I imagine, yes believe it or not I can imagine, that you might wanna relieve yourself of a certain grenade I stuck to one of your danglies."

"MY WHA-" BOOOM! She never got to finish her sentence and no sooner had that happened, Deadpool started to shoot at the other informant. He ducked into the darkest recesses of the alley way and disappeared from sight.

"Hello there my English muffin"

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you help me?"

"Well love, I am the great Deadpoolio. Also known as 'Deadpool' or the 'Merc with the Mouth' or 'shut up or I'll shoot you'. You know I don't think that last one is a name. As for helping you...those people work with somebody I really don't like" His voice grew menacing and disturbed as he discussed this monstrous silent partner, "and I don't need to see any more beautiful people being carved up by him."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well...I have a few ideas."

* * *

**Present**

"And the rest as they say is history." She smiled at the wide-eyed expression that Rogue was currently giving her. 'She's not really one for expressing herself'

'_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. We will be arriving Tokyo International airport in approximately thirty minutes, please take your seats for a comfortable landing.'_

As they took to their seats, many different thoughts ran through the minds of each. For Emma it was: 'Bloody idiot. This turbulence is called comfortable. As soon as we are landed his job and his hide are mine.'

For Warren it was concern for how this conjugal visit to the Japanese Islands would turn out. His excuse to greet the Japanese emperor and the head of the leading opposing company in the country and therefore boost stock levels was met with eager response from his mother, his father less so. The attempts on his life could be no mere coincident, they were much too frequent, but at the same time, oddly the police said they weren't fatal. Whoever wanted him, wanted him alive.

For Gambit, well knowing what has been going through his mind these past few chapters, I don't think we need see any more of it.

For Rogue, well, she was always thinking something. Always having a theory or brain wave that wasn't any of her own, but sometimes there were some belonging to her. This was one of those times were she had a good idea.

Almost an hour later, they were leaving the airport and arriving at the Park Hyatt Tokyo. An elegant hotel with a long list of notable guests, as well as a memorable film in its back pocket to brag about. It was here that they set up temporary base. Each checked into a room of pairs; Psylocke with Angel, White Queen on her own, Rogue with Gambit. Gambit was made to carry the bags while Rogue to his surprise, paid for the two of them. As they got settled in, Gambit began setting up his security details, camera's, sensors, trip wires, extra lock and a do not disturb sign for the 'honeymooning couple'.

"So chere ya settled in yet? Cause I was thinkin of takin a look around. Need to do my usual specs."

"And it wouldn' have anything to with the fact that this hotel was used to film 'Lost in Translation' and you just want me to go with you to recreate those romantic moments." She asked dryly, not able to resist the role of her eyes.

"Well chere, what can I say, when the man that has everything, but is ultimately bored with his life, can seduce a woman that attractive and intelligent, it speaks to me." She looked up at him and saw he was staring right at her. Blushing under his stare, she gave him a smirk and got off the bed to join him at the door.

"Dumb ass. You can stop trying to seduce me y'know."

"Ah don' know chere. Someone as beautiful and charmin' as you ma belle fille can have any man she wants."

"No one would want a gal they can' touch, Swamp rat."

" 'Cept me." He gave her his trademark grin and her jetlag induced irritation faded away. "Been meanin' to ask Cherie, how was it you came to afford such a fine establishment such as this?"

She shuffled uncomfortably beneath his arm, which was slung across her shoulder, and directed her eyes to anywhere except his. "Well, y'know how ah went to mah home a few weeks back." He nodded in affirmation, she had told him about her aunt's passing and how much it motivated her to find Mystique. "Well, before we came back, the will reading was happenin', so we stayed around. Turned out she left me her vast, an' ah mean vast, fortune. Along with a summer home in Australia."

"Let me guess. You didn' want to tell me cause ya thought ah would pnly be interested in yer money."

"Actually, ah didn' tell ya, cause it was none of yer dang business." She said with a pointed look and shrugging off his arm. Undeterred, he replaced it again and continued.

"Just that's the main reason most women nevah wanna spill all their financial secrets, men too. But don' worry chere, you be talkin to thief ya know. Wealth ain't gonna come between us."

"Gee, thanks, cause ah'd be really shook up if ah didn' have your moral support." The conversation descended into classic banter, suave flirts and innocent insinuations that made Rogue blush more often than once.

* * *

**That Evening**

The ball seemed in full swing, with many foreign dignitaries of the business world conglomerating for one night, all in the pursuit of wealth. A few hand-shakes here, a toast there and then you got the stock holders and the media eating out of your hand. Xavier was right, image has sadly become everything.

Traditionally dressed servants handed out sushi nibbles on trays. Geisha performers stood at the centre of the room performing classic dance and songs to a band that played intricate, yet beautiful instruments. Everyone else, however, paid little mind preferring to schmoose up to the next big business tycoon. It just so happened, that next tycoon was entering the room in his trendy, fashionable dress coat that hid his beautiful angel wings. Entering alongside him was Betsy Braddock in a flowing purple dress that clung to her like a second skin, a slit up the side to reveal her long legs and her arms totally devoid of cover and free to drape around the waist of her date tonight.

As the two entered, Betsy turned to whisper into Warren's ear, but was in fact inconspicuously testing her hearing comm. Connected back to their bed room ten floors up, Rogue and Gambit listened in while Betsy, Warren and Emma worked on their small talk. Betsy and Emma kept their psychic probes open to scan for malignant forces. Warren's coat was designed to tear at the expansion of his wings should a crisis emerge. It took him a few tries to work muscle memory into not doing that every time someone opened a bottle of champagne.

Paparazzi and photographers marked the entrance to the event, but thankfully they weren't as annoying as TMZ and instead took tasteful shots of the attending guest of honour. A few took immediate interest with Warren and his new girlfriend and snapped one picture after the other. They were finally able to make distance from the lens's, but that did little to sooth Angel's erratic nerves.

"Warren, you're looking a little stiff. You need to lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when nobody is killing me."

"Mood killer. How about I keep you entertained with one of my many anecdotes and you make sure your lovely wings don't pre-eject."

He offered her a smile in response and made a strong effort to relax while Psylocke began telling stories about her brother Brian and life as a child. He finally lightened up when he allowed himself to laugh at a few of them. "Hey Betsy, why do they call you Psylocke?"

"Betsy don't you dare say anotha' word or so help me-" Betsy cut off Rogue's rant before she could get any further and proceeded anyway.

"Well darling, when Rogue and I sparred first time, a few of the students were getting quite the show. Let me tell you, she certainly gave me a run for my money. But then I got an opening. I used my telekinesis to 'lock' her in place and I proceeded to mop the floor with her. So when Rogue went on her trip a few days later, a few of the students started chanting psi-lock, psi-lock, every time I entered the room. They whispered the name around and when I asked them about it, turns out it's because I locked Rogue psychically in place. Psi-lock."

Upstairs, Rogue was seething at her embarrassment, not at all made better by Remy holding sides and unsuccessfully trying to control his laughter. She gave him a firm whack over his head for his troubles. She was so distracted by his antics; she never noticed the blips on the radar until it was too late.

Warren had to admit, he enjoyed Betsy's company. When told he would be getting a body guard as opposed to sanctuary at Miss Frost's institute, he was mildly annoyed. He was further annoyed by the fact that his bodyguard was to be the daughter of a lord. As if he didn't already have enough snobbish girls in her life. But much to his surprise, she seemed to really empathize with him. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on her and Rogues conversation, but he was secretly glad she was just as unhappy with domineering parents, who had little time for her gifts as he was to his own.

His train of thought came to it's end when he felt a dart hit is neck. The world seemed to spin around him and he found it hard to stay on his feet. Betsy noticed however, that a few people were crowding around them and more were heading their direction. Looks like the attack begun.

* * *

Please drop us a review, I think I'm going into withdrawal from lack of criticism and praise. Ego booster, activated!


	21. Just barely surviving it!

They were closing in on her, the urban ninja's; everyone else was oblivious as they mingled in their own little world. They were here for her and Warren, who was just barely hanging on to consciousness by this point. She removed the dart and began building up a psionic charge. She had recently developed this for when she needed to interrogate someone. She could knock out anyone who attacked her and then supercharged the synapses to revive them like a defibrillator. Too much however, like using it on someone even partially conscious, would be like having an extreme migraine.

"Rogue" she whispered roughly into her ear piece, "where the bloody hell are you. There are more guards outside. Get your arse down here before I kick it from beyond the grave."

Up in the apartment, Remy was busy equipping himself for battle. His staff, duster and plentiful packs of cards in each pocket and up his sleeves. Opening up the mini bar, he stole a glass bottle of water. All while he donned his red and navy Acolyte uniform. He saw Rogue removing a suitcase from the closet and, removing her glove, placed her finger on the scanner.

"Ya'll go on ahead, ah'll catch up." Gambit opened the window, assessing his chances of successfully grappling to the lower balcony as slim, and spared a final nod to Rogue as he leaped from the window. The case opened and she noticed a note seated on top.

_Rogue,_

_Just want to say, I don't have any beef with you or the decisions you made. You had your reasons, just like I have my own. I should hope the designs meet your specifications and fits well. It will mind you, but you never know._

_Sage_

She pulled out the new uniform and admired the colour. "Perhaps this could be the team colours." And what do you know, it fit perfectly.

* * *

**Ballroom, fifth floor**

The band started up once again and many couples made their way to the floor to perform the evening waltz. Of course, Psylocke was never one to miss a waltz. Warren had now succumbed to the tranquilizer, giving ample opportunity to supercharge his synapses. Boosting his mind back to normality, she hoisted him away to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist

"Just go with it luv, low profile and all." And she led him into a somewhat sloppy waltz as his legs still seemed to be asleep. They kept sliding along the floor and nearly tripped up two other couples. Getting tired of this, she adjusts his legs and took control with her telekinesis to keep him steady. Another pair of attackers closed in on them, and Betsy lashed out her elbow to push them into another couple. A man that concealed a dagger up his sleeve attempted to cut, so Warren swung them around and allowed his head to bash of the attackers nose. A woman attempted to cut in, so Betsy allowed herself to be dipped and plunged a psionic knife into her leg, causing her to go limp on one side.

Gradually more and more dancers began sporting burst lips and nearly broken legs, so more and more attendee's began moving away to avoid the volatile pair. They made their way to the entrance and Warren informed Betsy that his leg had resumed their usual control. However, a large, destructive explosion rocked the attendee's to their very core and a veil of dust descended over their eyes. They took off out of the ball room, leaving a few disgruntled, some seriously injured, guests behind.

* * *

**Twenty minutes earlier, Outside**

He didn't see them at first, they blended so well into the night. They may have been trained to never be seen before they strike, but Gambit had been trained to never be seen period. He dropped silently to the ground and disassembled the grappling hook apparatus for later use, but kept the speared hook firmly loaded. They seemed to be focused mainly on the ballrooms occupants and performing their task. Making his way closer, he noted that they seemed to be laying down explosives. 'A distraction, not powerful enough to cause casualties, but enough to disorientate those inside. The real prize was Worthington.' Realizing what must be done, he removed a couple cards from their sheath in his utility belt.

Sliding out his stolen bottle, he gave it a strong charge and rolled it along the ground, conatntly retaining eyesight all the way. He had found that by keeping concentrated on his charge, he could release it and detonate it from a safe distance. As it neared its targets, he only had to blink and-BLAM! A few were blown around the roof, while many more leaped into the shadows.

"So that's your play hein, fine then, take a card." He charged the card to its maximum and threw it through the air, revealing many ninjas who had into the dark. With a slight of hand, the Bo staff appeared in his hands and extended to its full length with the flick of a button. Spinning it with the usual flourish and skill, he beat back all who were attacking him. Those who sprung from the shadows were met with a face full of steel.

A loud crash was heard as dust was thrown up around a crater in the ground. Everyone stopped their attack to see who this new combatant was. From the dust emerged Rogue, clad in a red and navy uniform not too different to Shadowcats. The main torso and boots that came to about mid thigh were a dark red, as were her gloves. Her arms and what was seen of her legs was dark navy. Over her left breast was a black X insignia. She raised her left arm and pointed her fist at the group of gathered henchmen. Everyones eyes, bar Remy's, widened in shock and horror, as two blades erupted from between her knuckles about ten inches long. A grim smirk appeared on her face as she relayed her silent desire. "Who's first?"

* * *

**Xavier's School for gifted youngsters**

Even strolling through the corridors, suspicion and unease penetrated the X-Men Shadowcat and Colossus through the unwavering stares of their fellow students. No matter where they turned, they were always kept under a certain degree of scrutiny. Some were subtle, while others much more blatant. It seemed almost all the mutant population were overcome with some sense of unease. They finally made it to the second floor east wing where the boy's dormitory was located. Along the way, Kitty couldn't shake that ominous feeling of being tracked. But as of the departure of Logan almost three weeks ago, not only was the mansion louder during the day, but slyer in their pranking without a nose to sniff out the booby traps.

Piotr knocked on the door to Kurt's room, but they immediately found themselves inside, courtesy of his usual bamfs. His room seemed more dishevelled than usual, with suitcases lying open in the corner, clothes spilled around the floor, another case peeking from beneath his unmade bed, long and black, and his desk covered in a white sheet which hid a large mass of something's beneath it. While the two new occupants were looking around, Kurt had returned to his bar that he installed after receiving complaints about him destroying too many chandeliers. Now he could hang out in style, although now he seemed to be meditating over something. Before the silence became too awkward, Kurt spoke up.

"I heard you coming down the hall so I decided to catch up with you guys. How's it going?" he asked excitedly. No matter what it was, he was always enthusiastic to talk; what's on TV, pet goldfish just died (quite regularly apparently) or an upcoming dangerous mission to gather as many gut buster burger bombs, he was all ears.

"Actually comrade, ve wished to talk to you about somezhing." His deep baritone reverberated through the room, snapping Kurt into action and sending Kitty into gossip mode.

"So, have you, like, noticed how everyone is totally normal? Nobody's ever normal here! It's always explosions, crashes, missions and school projects. Now, everyone is just so...quiet. I never thought I would actually get it, but now it's like totally freaking me out." Kitty rambled on about her woe's, while Kurt seemed to be nodding, considering everything she said.

"ya, I have actually, now zhat you bring it up" his voice took a more solemn tone and he turned to his desk with a spider diagram covering a map was hung overhead. He leaped on top and sat perched while his tail moved like a clock pendulum. "I noticed it ever since I vas getting letters a week ago. When zhe professor and Jean came back from Vashington."

"Wait, who were the letters from?"

"Rogue, she has been contacting me for the past week. Just saying hi and telling me how she is. But I couldn't reply because she kept moving around."

"So wait, you've been getting letters from Rogue without telling us!"

"I didn't want everybody jumping in or getting their hopes up. She doesn't want to be found, but she doesn't like to be alone. She's with friends now, but she says there is trouble coming."

"How does she know?"

Kurt directed them to the table and pulled back to reveal its contents. Kitty gasped, while Piotr gaped in surprise, for on the desk sat five white and grey helmets that looked like Magneto's, except smaller and more form fitting. "Rogue, Beast and Forge were building these as way to reverse engineer, I think, Magneto's helmet. These aren't as powerful, but they can protect us a little bit. She his them and then told me where to find them. It must be pretty big!"

Kitty and Pete were still gaping at the inventions on the table and only faced Kurt when he had finished. 'It must be something HUGE!' Kitty thought. They all jumped in shock as a loud knock was heard at the door. Kurt and Pete quickly covered up the helmets, while Kitty ran and answered the door. Scott stood at the other side, his arms crossed, but his face was completely neutral.

"We got Danger room session in half an hour. Get suited up and report. That is all." He just turned and walked to the next room to repeat his message.

"Are you sure Scott is different...or has that pole been shoved a bit farther up his butt." Kitty drawled dryly.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

He prowled through the darkness, hunched and tensed for battle. His blades were drawn, his camouflage in place. He was trained by the masters of ninjitsu and knew his opponents every move. So well, that when he pounced the two southerners never heard him coming.

"There's too many, we can' get them all!" she beat a ninja across the face, but another sprang from the shadows and blasted her in the back with a shotgun. Sending her sprawling, she caught one attacking Gambit with a right uppercut. He turned his attention to the ones laying out bombs. Unleashing a barrage of cards towards his targets, some were hit, though many of them had dodged and whipped out concealed Uzi's. Bullets rained down upon Him as he ducked for cover. Using his staff, he knocked a metal panel off of an AC unit. He charged this up and sneaked around his attackers. With a pre charged card detonating in his previous position, their attention was firmly focused on the former cover. He threw his charged panel with deadly accuracy and sliced through five machine pistols.

Two more leaped for Rogue and she was hit over the head with a very strong pair of num-chucks. Swinging a kick to their chests, the silent watcher in the dark moved to intercept. He stood between Rogue and her attackers, both of whom were braced for attack. His movements were fast, too fast to be seen by anyone, unless they were trained by him. His claws sprung out and he ripped the neck out of each. Her own claws were still in place, which explained his perplexed look as she retracted them. He pulled his mask back to reveal him in all his scruffy faced glory.

"Ya know...here in Japan, ya look like an Anime fan with yer blue hair."

'OK, not exactly what I expected to hear from someone like Rogue' Logan thought as he looked her over. 'Left arm is bulkier, completely new uniform and totally random phrases. Barely been gone one month an' she's already lost her mind.'

"Stripes, might I ask what are you doin' here?"

"You can after we're dead. Now quit yer yammerin' and start kicking their asses."

He needed very little encouragement after that. But he kept up the banter while he blocked and stabbed. "So...you and Gumbo huh?"

"Really, now, ya want to talk about this now" she replied tersely as a katana came close to nicking her neck.

"Well, I guess we can talk about it later. Is Angel safe?" He delivered a punch straight into the face of another, but a ninja slide from beneath and sliced his Achilles tendons. Grunting, he fell backwards, but popped his claws into the unsuspecting chest of the attacker.

"You been spyin' on us, or does news travel that fast here?" Her claws clashed with the twin sai trying to stab at her. They were fast, faster than she gave them credit for and underestimated their knowledge of pressure points. Her right arm was asleep and her left leg was dangling around as she swung it around like a num-chuck into their heads.

"Naw, just saw it in online a few hours ago. Kind of hard to miss a man like Warren Worthington the third coming to Japan. Kinda surprised to find you here. I did say a month ya know."

"Yeah ah know. Ah'm on security detail and could use yer back up. Some more would be good now if you don't mind." She spun around at high speed in mid air and let her dead weight limbs strike five ninja's at once. She saw a trail of light grow across the sky and enlarge to become a flame that neared their positon. When she could finally see it properly, she was able to determine it was a man. A man on fire!

"SUNSPOT! TORCH THIS PLACE!" His order was responded with a wave of fire that swept across the roof like snakes, each one striking its target and burning it to ash. The roof was finally cleared, save for those unconscious. They could finally stop.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers, NY, USA**

"Are you sure about this?" although it could not be denied that something was definitely up with the students of Xavier's, Kitty wasn't entirely convinced this new course of action would work. Armed with only their anti-telepathy helmets and their X-men uniform, they ventured deep into the underbelly of Bayville. They were still aching from the extremely difficult session they were put through. If that wasn't enough incentive to investigate, then nothing was.

"It's zhe only way Kitty, zhey may not see eye to eye with us an all zhings, but they aren't evil." Kurt responded. He wasn't too happy with returning to the sewers, as he always stank more than the time Kitty made stick bombs in chemistry for at least a week. Piotr made his way along the cement platforms in his normal form, but was tense the whole way through. He was prepared to shift to metal form at the slightest bit of trouble and, given the apparent history with the sewer dwellers, he was ready for anything.

Kurt paused and leapt to the overhanging pipes. His ears pricked at the soft sounds in the distance. While his eyesight and tearing were better than most, his sense of smell was, thankfully for this occasion, not as astute as Wolverines. But a presence was still felt as though it were nearing them. They were found. The Morlock's had found them.

They saw the wall melt away behind them and from the ruins came a hulking lizard the size of a bear. Along with it was a small band of deformed mutants surrounded them, each one possessing a glowing feature on their body to signify their powers on standby. As the trio held up their hands in surrender, the small group's leader stepped forward. His bony protrusions more prominent, their tips glowing with raw heat and the plates now creating a rather hulking effect. But the heat dimmed and the spikes retracted, as he walked forward to face the new intruders. Gradually, his scowl broke into a grin and he held his fist out. Seeing this act he had so become used to performing before his departure, he bumped and pulled back, followed by a side swipe high-five. Kurt's grin enlarged as he let Kitty pass him and give him a hug.

"Dude, you had us freaked out mein friend."

"We were expecting a bit more of a warm welcome ya know Ev."

"Sorry about that, but what with all the recent break-ins, you can't be too careful man." Evan led the x men towards the inner sanctum of their operations, making small talk along the way. As they arrived in, the members of the expanded Morlocks turned to their visitors. The trio partially blanched at the close scrutiny of the underground mutants. Evan decided to break the silence.

"So uh...guys, what's with the Bucket helmets?"

"Zhats vhat we're here for mein friend. You see, we need your help."

* * *

I wish to apologise for the lateness of my chapter, but hopefully I won't miss out on a few comments. Reading your responses really makes my day and it brings a ray of sunshine to my heart whenever I see that notification in my mail box.


	22. Getting out alive

**My sincerest apologies, but I really need to divide up my time better. Well, at least you got a longer chapter. Oh and by the way, you know that thing from the last chapter between Rogue and Shiro, well by the time you read this it will be deleted, because I have nowhere to go with it and I honestly threw it in there as an Easter egg. See if you can find anymore.**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan, two years ago**

She had just got off the plane when her phone buzzed violently in her pocket. Taking it out and flipping it open, her eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in irritation over the sheer abundance of texts from her parents. While they had hoped she was journeying to Sweden on a modelling offer, she surprised them by saying a friend was expecting her in Japan and that she was required there immediately.

Casually tossing her phone in the garbage, having the electronics mysteriously shortened out, she signaled a taxi to take her to the outskirts of the city. Upon arrival, Elizabeth was gone and in her place Betsy got out. Her wild side. And one of the elements of her wild side was the self serving misuse of telepathy to save on a six thousand yen taxi ride. (That's sixty Dollars to you). The purple aura of her telepathy grew brighter and framed her beautiful face with the outline of symmetrical butterfly wings. She had asked if she could get a tougher looking aura, but he responded with 'I don't know, I only teach karate'. Well that was what she was here to learn, and by god she was going to get her money's worth. That being said, 'fifty steps, then right, thirty steps then left, then twenty three steps and your there...at a bloody shack.' Best to know your way out. It was a thought that always rang in her mind as she entered the abode of Deadpool.

"Welcome my little Grasshopper, I see you have returned."

SCREECH

"After you've been emailing me, calling me, sending me postcards and a candy gram"

SCREECH

"Regardless-WELCOME TO THE TEMPLE!"

SCREECH

"What temple, we are in a warehouse!?" she exclaimed gesturing around to the dank, gloomy unit located on the outskirts of Tokyo. While it still had its box shape, the metal that had once lined the wall had been pulled away by desperate stragglers in need of a roof for their shacks. All the windows had been smashed by vandals, the chips and shards now lay on the floor like a gruesome carpet. Vegetation had grown to almost obscene lengths; some areas had a mini oasis with ten foot high vegetation.

SCREECH

"Ah, but it is the most humble of dwellings that serve as the greatest of blessings."

SCREECH

She almost didn't respond as she was busy trying to choke down a laugh at how incredibly corny that line was. "I'm sorry luv, but you're beginning to sound like a pretentious ninjitsu master."

SCREECH

"Aren't they all!" his response seemed so laid back for someone just standing around a table sharpening his blade. SCREECH! "So...are we gonna smooch or fight, cause I'm rarin' to go for either"

* * *

**Present day **

"Sunfire, Rogue, check for survivors. We don't need another mess to be pinned on mutants." Logan barked. Crouching over the body, Rogue checked for a pulse, but found none. One the next, there was one, but very feint. She whipped off the mask covering its face and was met with a gruesome sight.

"They're robots, cyborgs. Metal an' machines are strapped to their bodies." Rogue called over her shoulder, Wolverine rushed in to verify her claims. She was right. All cyborgs. It was why Psylocke didn't detect them, why they took the blows delivered in stride and how they were all managing to reassemble themselves and re-heal.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

The evac from the hotel couldn't have been faster in Logan's opinion. As soon as they were finished, they ran to the nearest helipad where a chopper waited for them. Seated in the front was Emma, who wore a headset to communicate with the pilot. She sent out a telepathic role call to check for the survivors. So far Betsy and Warren had escaped the hotel itself and she was driving them both to a remote safe house on the outskirts that she told them about. Wolverine was now found and with him was another mutant who dressed in colours similar to the Japanese flag and wore a red mask similar to most samurai swordsmen. Gambit and Rogue had followed soon after, each carrying two metal suitcases with their equipment tucked neatly away.

As Emma got off, the rest had formed a semicircle her. She greeted Rogue and Gambit with a nod of her head. "What's she doin' here?" Logan growled.

"I'll explain later. Get on, we need to leave. Do we have anywhere to meet that isn't compromised?"

"Yeah, we do. I'll drive." Logan pushed his way past the pilot and took the controls. Emma mounted the chopper and strapped herself in. However, Gambit and Rogue did not. "Are you not coming?"

"Non. We have a job to do. We tracked Angel and Psylocke to the east at the abandoned warehouse we planned to meet. We're gonna intercept them before they get caught."

Inclining her head, she signalled Logan to take off. "Keep in touch, I'll let you know where we're going." As the chopper began to take off and swing in its direction of pursuit, Logan reached back and tugged the case Rogue had packed. Opening the window, he called to her. Rogue floated up to the cockpit window. "You'll need this stripes" he said handing her the bomber jacket. "Thanks Logan." She drifted back to the ground and watched the aircraft take off.

She tugged on the jacket, completing the picture and the two leapt from the roof to the bikes below. Who knew hot-wiring could be so handy, she'd have to thank Remy later. They took off down the ally's and onto the roads, heading east for their destination. Although they had to slow down for cops, they knew their uniforms would cause no attention. Fashion these days tended to move so fast. They arrived, the building itself was lit up search lights. This looked like a job for a little sabotage.

"Y'all go on ahead; I'll dismantle some of the search lights and screw with communications."

"Yah sure yer up for the challenge."

"Why chere, modestly speaking, yer talkin to a master Thief of cinq years who went on to become n' international terrorist for the Acolytes. Ah don't think I know, ah know I know."

Suitably convinced, Rogue took off for the back exit. Her sessions with Sage and Psylocke were paying off as she recalled the memories she absorbed from Betsy in California. Underground alley back entrance through a code entry door. No problem. She flew high into the air and descended around the back. Patrol cars seemed to swing around, glazing its spotlight across the building looking for signs of disturbances. A few small explosions could be heard as Gambit worked his magic on the lights. Now blind, and doubt eventually deaf, she returned to her infiltration. As she made her way down the back ally, a bright light surrounded her, enveloping her completely for all to see. She turned slowly, only to realize the patrol car hadn't seen her. She overheard the radio crackle to life briefly before dying out. Taking her cue, she slipped away silently, silently blessing her good luck. As she made her way to the back door, she gave three tentative knocks. When no response came, she knocked harder: One=dent, Two=deeper dent and three=punching through the metal allowing her to rip the off its hinges.

But was then face to barrel with a turret. Leaping towards it, she enveloped her body around it and squeezed, crushing it while she muffled the gunshot sounds. "Well...that hurt like hell." As she made her way up, the outside came into view. The officers were running amok, trying to fix whatever damages Gambit had caused. She progressed further, making her way up to the main hall. With their backs turned, she carefully slipped past the guards in there.

'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, Guards! Freaking guards! The guys from earlier, they knew, they must have known. Alright-don't panic, just a couple dozen guards, armed to the teeth and fixed to kill the hostages at the center of the room, no doubt they are Bet's and Warren. Well...this got a whole lot harder.'

Back-tracking to the entrance and gently closing the door...well, what's left of it...and flew to the ceiling of the warehouse. Whilst perched on top, she surveyed the ground below her. In total, she overestimated, but only by a little bit. Eighteen in total, some wearing katana's strapped to their back and carrying sub-machine guns. Tucked safely into the corner was a tied back to front Angel and Psylocke. Half the guards were on them. 'If ah could distract them or create a diversion. Ah need to lure 'em to one side and take 'em down bah surprise.'

As if her prayers were answered, who should come in? No seriously, who came in? Whoever it was had smashed through the windows and was now taking on half the horde of assassin cyborg ninja's. She secretly hoped it was Remy, but that soon stopped when she watched in dread as they dropped their weapons and instead produced lasers, knives and energy whips from their arms. What worked in her favor was the distraction, what didn't was this person making their way to the tied up hostages. She needed to be quick.

Flying around to the opposite side near where the couple were tied (She mentally reminded herself to tease them about that later), and gathering enough velocity, she punched through the wall sending brick and mortar. Subtlety and craftiness, she knew them not. While a few were still submerged beneath the rubble, she cleared enough away to graze their cheeks and whatever else skin that was exposed. Relinquishing their hold over the weapons on their backs, she turned to face the oncoming swarm. Her form was sloppy, untrained. She was never educated or skilled in the blade like Wolverine. The only thing she had was raw, dirty, feral tactics. Her super strength gave her the added benefit of strong blocks and enforced strikes. Those who attacked her were losing limbs or retreated to rebuild themselves. Those who fell, she only had to brush a check and a lifetime of samurai code and ninjitsu training would flow into her mind. Soon the others who were not enhanced by machines were forced to retreat.

However, those cyborgs were another story. Laser burns and whip slashes were staining her uniform and marring her flesh. She may have had durability, but these guns packed a wallop. They had too much clothes and metal, but not enough skin and soon those gentle brushes were rapidly disappearing. One energy whip managed to coil around her sword and she soon lost that. She released her claws to fight off those with knives extending from all over their body. She needed help.

"Did somebody say HELP!"

"Oh no, not you!"

"Yes it is I, Deadpool. Actually, that intro was way too OTT, how about; my name is Deadpool, I'm here to kill dudes and eat burrito's. And I'm all out of Burrito's."

"Ah would say that's even more cheesy, and get yer head outta yer ass."

"Oh, you are just eighteen holes of fun." He announced while decapitating the head of yet another Cyborg. He kicked that head into another persons head, knocking him out. "Fore!"

While Deadpool distracted them (and humming the song Help by the Beatles), she flew over to the capturee's. She sliced through the chord tying them together, allowing Angel to literally spring into action and raining in punches as he swooped in and low. Those who got in his way were surprised to feel the strength of his wings beating down upon them and those who fired at him were finding some difficulty with his aerodynamics being stellar and quick. One had managed to nail him in the wing and take him down, but he was kicked in the side by Rogue who came soaring in. Another tried to fire on her but he was shot in the neck by Deadpool, who had sliced the arm cannon off one of the cyborgs and was firing it aimlessly around the room. Police lights and cars were starting to close in and red dots were starting to appear as snipers got in place. Realising defeat was in sight, the cyborg ninja's retreated with a manic Deadpool shooting off crazily after them. Rogue and Warren flew back over to Betsy who was shaking in her chair. Warren shook her gently and she seemed to snap out of her little reverie.

"Hey, Bet's, y'all OK? Yah look like someone who's seen a ghost."

"In a way I have." She didn't say anymore after that and Warren picked her up bridal style to carry her. Deadpool stepped in to gladly offer assistance, but was given a firm reminder not to get involved. The police were closing in. But as the wall started gaining a bright glow, let's just say it was fire in the hole. The ever cocky Gambit stood on the opposite side, staff in hand still buzzing from the kinetic charge directed through it.

"Looks like ah missed the fun, non?"

By the time police had arrived, the warehouse was completely cleared of all signs of a skirmish. While they had received a call about a hostage situation involving Warren Worthington III and his date, they were fully prepared to negotiate for his life. All that was left however was the remains of a chair and some rope, and a few laser burn marks.

* * *

**The Morlock Caverns, Bayville sewers, USA**

The three were taken to the central cavern, where all the Morlocks dwelled, and began their talks and deliberations on strategy. While the dwellings were no pick-nick, the infrastructure and appliances were vastly developed. A clean water drip-pipe siphoned water from the surface directly to a vat where many gathered their water supply. A row of beds and cots were laid out in the alcoves and caves formed, although none were bedded, many had covers. A large fire pit hung in the furthest corners near the tunnels to direct the smoke away. Every night, whatever food that could be salvaged was heated over a pit lit by Spyke.

The table they sat at was surrounded by chairs of all varieties. None were armchairs or in anyways embellished. No official leader, yet Callisto and Spyke seemed to be leading the charge. On one side sat the aforementioned leaders and Calliban. One the other sat Kitty, Kurt and Piotr who remained standing, his arms crossed over his chest. He was tense and waiting for something, anything to happen.

"So guys, what's up with the dorky helmets?"

"These Dorky helmets are the only thing that's protecting us from whatever happened to the X-Men. We'll explain later, but right no-" Kurt was interrupted by Kitty.

"Let's get some of the smaller deals out of the way. Like, what's up with the break-in's. Who'd wanna steal from sewer dwelling mutants...um, no offense, it's just..."

"Nothing personal Kitty, I get it. But you're right, it is weird that it happened, but what's weirder is that nothing was taken, nothing was destroyed and no one was hurt."

"We-only-knew-because-I-could-sense-it" drolled Caliban, "It was-as-though-it-were not-alive-but could still-move"

"So, vait, let me get zhis straight, ve are looking for someone who can't be found, seen or heard. Zhey leave no evidence to who zhey are or vhat zhey want?"

"Actually, that's about the only thing we do know for certain" Callisto interjected, "We found this on the east tunnel wall" She ushered a bulky looking object with melted sides. Placed in the center of the table, they could see it was a piece of concrete from the sewer tunnels. But that wasn't what they were looking at. Instead it was the message, 'DIE MUTANT ABOMINATIONS'.

"OK, zhat is no question left. Mutant haters, human and probably skilled."

"Niet comrade." The voice of Colossus boomed throughout the room, even though he spoke so quietly. "Zhey speak about zhe Morlocks in particular, to whoever zhey are, these are the less evolved mutants and zherefore are victims of Mutant supremacists."

She had to admit, on this occasion, the most obvious answer isn't always the right one.

"Magneto spoke much of those who vould destroy mutants who were less evolved or not powerful. He spoke of them in low regard."

"So...you guys are the X-Men, what do you think we should do?" Evan inquired, although many of the Morlocks were looking at him incredulously. "Guy's we are in over our head, back up for our force is kind of necessary."

"Actually Evan, we wanted to talk to you about that. We think the X-Men have been infiltrated, not only that but, like, taken over. It's freaky over there, way more than usual. Everyone walks around like zombies in the morning and afternoon. The only time they aren't at school and they don't even remember it. We're getting a little worried."

"I can tell."

"What about Ray, he's one of us, he's a friend."

"No, he's also affected. We don't want someone getting involved with this who is affected by the whatever this is. We think it might be Jean or it might be Brainwashing, she's been acting weird all the time. The Prof might help, because Cerebro is the only way to find out who these guys are."

"So what are you asking us to do? Become members of your own team of X-Men and accept the concept of Mutant-Human cohabitation" asked Callisto. To her mind, anything of the sorts was out of the question.

"Niet, Ve vork together, ve fight together. Dhis is our own mission now"

"Here's the deal," he raised his voice to be heard throughout the cavernous space, all ears perked to attention (in the case of some feral's, literally), "Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Colossus are friends of the Morlocks, we work together and we will benefit. Something is coming for us and we don't know what it is. The only way to do this is for once, we trust those like us."

The general murmuring had died down as all bowed or nodded their heads in response. He turned back to the trio and resumed, although Calisto interjected with her questions. "So how do we do this? You obviously can't come down here every day; otherwise the top dogs will get suspicious."

"We get a message to you every week, mostly at the week-ends, but if anything comes up out of the blue, we will get to you during the week. Have someone man the sewer drain channel along twenty-second avenue at four o'clock every day for half an hour. We will drop it by somehow through the storm drains." Kitty supplied.

"Nice one Kitty, I never vould have thought of zhat!"

"Why thank you Kurt, Mr Logan always underestimate my way of strategy."

"Like the time you nearly killed yourself to snap him out of whack."

"Oh whatever. Guy's we need to head back otherwise they will get suspicious, or at least more than they already are. We will make sure a message gets to you and don't worry, we will find out who is targeting you."

Departing through a manhole, Callisto and Evan saw to their own internal debates. "You think they can be trusted? I don't want our move to be in vain if we are found again."

"We've already been found Cal, we need their help. Besides it's either this or we go back and are poisoned to death."

"I don't like any of those options, but I always feel like they dumped that sludge just so they could flush us out."

* * *

**Japan**

Gambit called ahead as they herded everyone onto a "borrowed" truck and hightailed it to the drop off point. After driving in tense silence, occasionally interrupted by Deadpool's mumbles who had become all tuckered out from his battle and curled up around angels feet like a cat in a foetal position, they came to the outskirts of Tokyo with a large, sleek house overlooking the bay. They were buzzed in and met at the front door by many servants and maids. They took the kidnapee's to recuperate. Logan came out to greet the rest of them.

"Logan! Buddy, I haven't seen you in a long while. It's been what...eighteen years and no phone call." He started sniffling and somehow tears started forming around his eyes, "I thought you loved me!"

"Wade...I left you because you're annoying as hell in a skirt and you were trying to kill me."

"Ah that's just denial talking, it's all in the past, lets hug it out."

Running in for a hug, Logan stopped him by stabbing him in the chest about a foot away from him.

A meeting was called as soon as the troop arrived. Logan didn't even need to say anything for everyone to know he was ticked off. Not only had Rogue and Gambit come to Japan looking for him, but also got into a fight on top of a hotel with ninja's, purposely interrupted a hostage situation, involved Deadpool back into his world (who now wouldn't stop 'bro'ing him out) and got herself involved with Emma Frost of all people. He pulled her aside to converse away from peeping ears.

"Alright Rogue, what in God's green earth have ya gotten yerself into?"

"I've taken up a job." She knew he was serious about this when he used her name instead of nickname. It was like being talked down to by a nagging parent, and she had left the whole domineering, control freak element of Xavier's for a reason.

"Listen kid, I ain't yer father, but sometimes even I gotta put my foot down. Ya said you were going south, not east kid."

"Well west, we flew in from California, and yes, you're not mah Dad, but you are family, the closest thing here anyhow. So please, just this once, have mah back. Ah know what ah'm doin'. After all, you taught me."

"Yeah, yeah I did. Guess fighting off likes of Apocalypse or Magneto can make someone a bit bored, huh?" his stern expression melted away to his usual disinterested look. She knew he was over it. The two embraced each other again, just for old times sake..

"Ah missed ya Logan. Hearin' yer voice can only compensate fer so much. So, where is she?"

"Who? Oh, right. She is Mariko. And right now she's snooping around the corner thinking she's spying on us." A blushing Mariko came out to embrace Logan in a full kiss, which confused Rogue somewhat as she was sure Logan had never kissed anyone. Right now, it was just weird.

"Mar, this is Rogue, my friend and student. I assume she's here to whisk me away. Rogue this is Mariko. We met through her cousin Shiro. You know him as Sunfire."

"Welcome Rogue-chan. Logan has told of many of his students. He holds you in high regard. It is indeed an honor to finally meet." Oh yes, Rogue liked her. She bowed her head in response to Mariko's actions.

"Thank you Lady Mariko, for welcoming me and my companions to yer humble home. But ah'm afraid Logan is right. We need him now more than ever."

**That Evening**

The evening sun had dipped and many of the household were now in their own beautiful confines of their mind. A few however could not sleep, be it for anxiety, nightmares or both. Padding his way to the outside, Gambit left the confines of Rogues warm embrace. He stripped the long sleeve shirt that was now drenched in sweat, but he by no means overheating. It had happened again.

He found himself wandering. Too many times he's been feeling like this, that he couldn't remember what he had been doing before. A result of his mutation apparently. By developing so much static that he couldn't keep still sometimes and with it blocking telepaths from entering his mind, it was effectively destroying it. Too much energy being produced and not enough being used. That was when he started having the blackouts. He would find himself somewhere completely different to when he was awake, in crater of his own making and naked. So he went to see him.

So much destruction and yet he lived to see the fruits of his wrath. When he asked about that, he said that the metabolic reactions of his body boosted repair of damaged tissue to preserve the vessel. Essentially, a healing factor. But he wanted it to stop, to take it away. No more black outs, no more destruction and no more death. He underwent the surgery, sans anesthetic, and had himself depowered.

But after that, the black outs kept coming. When he was planning for the art heist before going to New Orleans. On his way when he was only a state away and then awoke to find himself three states away. After getting to California, and he and Rogue fell asleep watching 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly', he found himself out of her warm embrace and on the balcony in the cold air. Now here he was, away from his Rogue at some distant part of the house. It had been so long since the operation.


	23. Fight or Flight

Perhaps a change to update on Mondays' will suit me better. Exams are closing in on me, more and more each time, and so I have less and less time to write in. Don't worry; before this year is out I shall finish this story. That's a promise.

* * *

Fight or Flight

"Yall wandered off 'fore ah could talk to yah. Somethin' on yer mind?" Waking up next to no company where it had been there the night before, her attempts to achieve comfort in this strange land when not a few hours ago she had been attacked, shot at and united an entire team of vengeful mercenaries, had been for naught as she found her bedtime companion away from her."Ah hope ah didn' do anything wrong Remy, cause if ah did..."

"Non chere, nothing you did." He pulled her into a comforting embrace and cast both their eyes over the splashing coast of the Japanese shore. "Just moi."

"You can talk to meh Cajun, yah know that right? Whatever's on yer mind, I'm right next to ya."

"Course you are chere, why I pulled you over right next to me didn' I?"

"Dork" her smirk relayed her good nature in the jibe and untangled herself from his grasp." Come back ta bed soon. If ya want, you can wear the pants next time and ah won'." She sent one more wink as his face split into a wide smirk. As she sauntered off, she whistled the tune to 'the good, the bad and the ugly'.

* * *

Back inside, the Americans were rousing from their sleep and conglomerating within the meeting room that had once been used by Mariko's father in conducting his...business transactions. Again Logan had awoken to the nightmares. Of running from Weapon X. But these had a bit more of a...lost element. Like he failed, something more than his memories could tell him. But for now, they were his own problems. The less who knew the better off he was.

As they piled in, it was clear only Emma and Deadpool were still fit for purpose. As soon as everyone were seated, they commenced. "First order of business, Psylocke can you bring us up to date on last night's ambush."

"Well, last night, as we were leaving, well...we..." she trailed off, looking down at her own lap and resting her head in her hands. Angel placed a reassuring hand on her back and attempted to sooth her.

"I will speak on her behalf. After leaving, we attempted to meet up at the pre-chosen meet up point. The warehouse was compromised as soon as we arrived and we were ambushed by, well, I don't know who."

"I can fill that in Warren" Cut in Logan, "They are a division of Yakuza, or were thanks to Wilson, that uses cybernetics to pull off their crimes. They used to work for Lord Darkwind before he was knocked off and now, they work for his daughter, Yuriko. Also known as Lady Deathstrike. I had a few tussles with her before."

"Well, due to last night's debacle, we will have to move off as soon as possible. I have managed to locate a private service to provide for our transport. Next thing we must discuss is..."

"What are ya even doin' here, lookin for me and signin' me up for some commando team. I get enough of that from Fury, I don't need it from you guys. Especially you Rogue"

"Fury was the one who suggested this mission, Rogue merely provided the directions."

"You sellin' me out stripes."

"Ah'm here for Laura. Or, as you call her, X-23. She's in trouble Logan and she needs your help."

That had effectively shut him up and now assumes a deer caught in headlights look.

"X?"

"Please Logan, we need your help. I need your help. You can fight with us and save the Professor and all of them."

"Go Logan."

"Mariko?"

"they need you now, more than ever, more than I do. Honour them and save their lives. If not for them, if not me, then for you. Don't run again."

"I ain't running. Never have, never will. I'm just always going somewhere." Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and stared everyone dead in the eye, when he got to Rogue, he knew he couldn't not do this. "It looks like I'm going somewhere else this time. When do we start?"

* * *

**Bayville High cafeteria, New York**

As Kurt and Kitty sat down for lunch, no amount of Food in Kurt's stomach could quell his erratic nerves. True at the mansion, the inhabitants lived and worked together as a single unit, but here at school, it seemed as though the concept of cliques was still very much alive. The New Mutants to their own and the older X-Men by themselves. But since Jean and Scott's graduation two years ago, Spyke's migration to the Morlock tunnels and Rogues graduation the year prior, the X-Men's group had shrunk significantly. Now the outside table only sat Kitty, Kurt and Amanda, who sat away from the accusing eyes of the racially motivated students.

"So, what, are you guys spy's now?" Existing outside of the normal X-Men parameters meant that Amanda was privy to few details, but also meant she would not be affected by whatever was affecting the rest of the team.

"In a vay. Just call us 008 und 009. We need to find out vhat happened."

"They seem normal to me, but I guess I should take your word. So what's the plan overall?"

"We're teamed up with the Morlocks and we keep them updated on whats happening with Xavier's. We need to get some messages to them, but without anybody, like, finding out."

"Maybe I could help. Where are you giving them the messages?"

"The sewer line along twenty second avenue. We drop it in through the drain. But it would be too suspicious to drop it by every day since we don't get back to the mansion through town."

"Give them to me."

"VAS IS DAS?" Kurt exclaimed. While he respected Amanda's willingness to stand by him, he definitely didn't want to put her in harm's way.

"I get home near that way. I'll pass them along without raising suspicion, ut I won't read them to maintain plausible deniability."

"I don't know Amanda, I trust you and-"

"Then let me help, please!"

Sighing, he agreed, much to Kitty's delight, but felt somewhere in his bones he may regret it.

As they boarded the jet, Warren was concerned by Betsy's constant shaking and occasional bouts of hyperventilating. Whatever had happened here all that time ago, it had undoubtedly changed her completely and had traumatized her emotionally and possibly mentally as well. He could only guess what was going through her mind at this point in time. As everyone seated themselves in, Gambit came by to check up.

"How is she home?"

"I don't know Gambit, quite frankly I'm worried. So far, I think only she and Deadpool know right now."

"Hey guy's, here's an idea, let Rogue absorb Psylocke and then we can find out what's wrong with her." Deapool put in. The silence that met him was deafening, until Rogue decided to interrupt.

"Well, ah agree on the absorbing part." She whipped off her glove and punched Deadpool out cold. As he laid on the ground, Rogue whipped off the mask and absorbed his memories of Psylocke.

* * *

**Japan, one year ago**

He stalked through the darkness, across the rooftop and past much security detail to reach her. He didn't know why her, why he decided to help her. Perhaps she truly had become his little grasshopper. Did he love her, definitely not! His heart belonged to another. But he had become the mentor, and he cast her out too early into the masses to deal with the dangers on her own. She would probably never forgive him. Well, he could live with that.

"Is it done Doctor? Have you completed it?"

"As always Lady Deathstrike, patience is a virtue, one I am afraid you are unable to avail of. But the process is successful. We need only wait for her to come to and the results shall be finalized."

"But did you do it, will she live?"

"It's interesting. While she lives in one body, her essence remains in the other. For future reference, I might need to refer back to the operation in preparation for my next one, it should help move the process along more fluidly. It is a bond that must be shattered, although I am afraid that Miss Braddock will die."

'Not on my watch and according to my watch, it's hero time'. Leaping into action, he diploid a cluster of grenades and flash bangs, machinery was destroyed and the lights had gone out. A flash of gunfire erupted throughout the facility. He reached Betsy, lying down on her back, strapped to a metal surgery table. Scalpels and needles still dripped with fresh blood. Whipping out his katana's, he made short work of the clamps and straps.

"Ahh, Mr. Wilson, so glad you could join us. I hope you here to help me further my exploration of your genes."

Now, a list had appeared in Deadpools head of a number of possible comebacks:

· Keep your hands off my skinny jeans

· Cheer up sleepy jean

· Alan Rickman once said 'Talent is an accident of genes and a responsibility'...

Instead he picked up a scalpel, threw it at him and hit him dead centre in his forehead jewel, and said "That's not kosher". (And to those of you who got that joke, we salute you.)

As the Doctor recoiled from the blow, Deadpool scooped up the body strapped to the table and rushed out the way he came. In the dim street light of the alley, he saw clearly that this was not Betsy. It was a purple haired, muscled, beautiful ninja woman in a pale green hospital shawl. Her eyes opened to reveal bright, powerful purple eyes.

"Deadpool...Wade..." her head lolled back in unconsciousness and he stood still for a moment. This was Betsy, he recognized her voice anywhere, but what was it doing here. That doctor had messed her up, that Doctor Essex. But he would find out and he would cure her and he would kill that son of a bitch for what he did to his little grasshopper.

* * *

**Present day, secret runway, Japan**

Rogue found herself back in reality and began shaking herself with fear of the horrible visions she just saw. Gambit pulled her off the ground and sat her down on a seat, pulling out a blanket to cover her in case of shock.

"What is it chere, what did ya see?"

"Sinister, he did this to Betsy, he made her like this. Pulled he mind from her body and plunged her in another so the original could live, while Betsy dies. But she got out, Deadpool saved her. But...I don't know what happened after."

The rest of the jet was silent as they digested this new information. Apparently Sinister's reach was far and wide, he knew no bounds and he always got what he wanted. Once again, another member of the group had fallen a victim to the greed and power of Mister Sinister.

From a far enough distance, a lone figure stood in the shadows of the buildings. She watched as the jet took off, leaving this harsh place behind. From behind her strode out a man, dressed in all black, his hair oiled back and his skin as white as chalk.

"It seems you let your prize get away." His silver tongue drolled out the deep baritone of his voice as he goaded Yuriko.

"Hold your tongue Sinister before I cut it out. I will find them soon. Psylocke, Wilson, Logan san and his gaijin dogs. I will avenge the death of Kwannon from so long ago, at their hands. I will avenge...my sister."


End file.
